Yu-Gi-Oh! Tea's Awakening
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: Having dreams of herself serving Atem as his slave, Tea finds confusion within herself, which increases as she reunites with Yugi her friends, deepening her feelings. It is only after she comes into contact with Mana and her incarnation, Teana, that Tea learns the truth, that she is destined to serve Yugi, to love him as Teana loved Atem, to serve Yugi as her new Pharaoh.
1. Tea's Reunion

With the events of Diva long gone, being nearly two months since Yugi had put an end to Diva's path of hatred, within her new apartment lay the graceful dancer, Téa Gardner, only as she slept, Téa continued to moan and move around slightly, due to the dream she was having.

Within her dream, Téa found herself back in ancient Egypt, back when Atem ruled the lands, only she found herself in the throne room of the Pharaoh, who was smiling at her.

But what Téa found confusing was that her body was moving on its own, all she could do was watch as she danced to the music that filled the room.

"You dance divinely, Teana." Atem commented, his tone causing Téa to blush a little, but confusion to keep filling her as to why she felt this way and why Atem had addressed her by such a name.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh. I live to serve." Téa said back, finding the words leaving her mouth, but it wasn't her saying them.

As Tea remained in her place, finding herself continuing to dance and feeling her body getting hot when she saw Atem's eyes wandering and examining her figure, through her dancing, Téa noticed the outfit she was wearing, looking herself over to see she was wearing a deep blue coloured bra, perking up her C-cup breasts, while feeling a silk veil covered her mouth and nose.

From her body's movements, Téa saw she was also wearing a blue thong that was hidden behind a pair of blue silk pants, while golden accessories covered her arms, legs and golden shoes adorned her feet, stunning and leaving Téa blushing at wearing such a suggestive outfit.

But what threw Téa off the most about her changes was the sight of her skin, seeing she had gained a far deeper tan, her skin matching the same complexion as Atem's.

And as much as Téa wanted to speak, to ask why she looked so different, she remained silent, unable to do anything but watch as she then saw two more figures enter the throne room.

The first Téa recognized as Mana, the young magic user that had created the Dark Magician Girl and had helped them in stopping Zorc from plaguing the world into darkness, blushing to see that just like her, Mana not only had a more developed body, but she too was showing off her figure as she was clad in a deep blue harem girl outfit, exposing most of her body, including her slender arms and legs, her C-cup breasts and the same loving smile Téa could only guess was forced on her face.

Though Téa was surprised by the sight of Mana and what she was wearing, Téa was more shocked by the appearance of the second woman that had entered the throne room, leaving Téa in awe as she thought. 'Rebecca!?'

Looking at the second girl to enter the room, from her hairstyle, the familiar details in her face, including her blue eyes, her freckles and her long hair, which was now pitch black as it flowed down her back, there was no doubt in Tea's mind that this look-a-like was indeed Rebecca Hawkins.

However, unlike the Rebecca Hawkins Téa had come to see as a good friend, this Rebecca shared the same confidence in her appearance as Mana, where she wore an orange version of the outfits upon her body and upon Mana's, seeming to jut out her B-cup sized breasts as to try and entice Atem and gain his attention.

"It's good to see you again, Mana." Atem commented as he looked at the young magic user with a smile, turning his attention to Rebecca and adding with a continued charm in his tone. "You too, Samia."

'Samia?' Téa questioned mentally, finding herself with more and more questions as the events played around her, namely as Mana and Samia moved close to Tea's sides, each holding a longing expression as they stared at her.

"Now that we're back, we can show Pharaoh Atem all our love." Samia said with a smile, leaving Téa wondering what the Rebecca double had in mind, before getting the answer and catching Téa off guard, surprising/stunning her deeply when Samia moved in, kissing Teas right on the lips, moaning in Samia's mouth at the sensations, part of Téa finding pleasure in kissing another woman, while feeling Mana join in, running her hands along Tea's body and stripping her of her outfit.

"You have such a beautiful body, Teana." Mana said as she relieved Téa of her top, tossing the garment aside and exposing Tea's bare breasts to the girls and to Atem, filling Téa with embarrassment and a confusing excitement, which heightened as she watched as Mana and Samia turned their attention to one another, helping each other out of their outfits and leaving both standing naked, leaving them wearing just the golden jewelry that adorned their figures.

With Mana and Samia both ready, the pair removed the last of Tea's clothing, leaving her standing naked, where Téa wanted to cover her body, but found she remained unable to give her body any commands, but to instead witness the sensations that then came as she moved over and kisses Mana deeply, shocked she would kiss a woman, but also shocked that she actually liked it.

And as she continued to kiss mana, looking into her eyes and seeing a growing desire, Téa moaned when a strange sensation filled her lower region, causing her to keep her lips pressed against Mana's and look down to see Samia, who had moved to her knees and was sliding her fingers along Tea's exposed pussy.

"Hope you don't mind, Teana, but you looked so irresistible that I just couldn't help myself." Samia said with a small apology in her tone, which quickly faded, changing to a slyness as she added. "But it seems that our pharaoh is enjoying the sight."

Breaking her kiss with Tea, Mana gained a similar look of lust to Samia's as she eyed Atem, causing Téa to do the same, which left her blushing as she noticed the bulge forming within Atem's garments, his body reacting positively to the erotic sight of his slavegirls, before Téa found her body once again reacting on its own.

Approaching Atem, Téa knelt before him, moving her hands along the lower sections of his robes, where she began to slide Atem's leggings down, actually arousing Téa as she was about to remove the clothing that covered his member, only for the entire scene to change when the sound of an alarm clock filled Tea's ears, causing her to open her eyes, shoot up into a sitting position from her bed and sigh.

'Why do I keep having these dreams?' She wondered, letting out another sigh at her confusion, before looking at the calendar upon her nightstand, smiling to see one of the days circled in red, which made Téa say with a more cheerful tone. "At least I don't have to worry about those dreams today."

Getting out of bed, revealing her slender figure, which was clad in a simple pink t-shirt and a pair of light blue panties, Téa continued to smile, remaining in her cheerful mood, for today was the day she got to take a nice break from her dancing classes, a few weeks off, where she had decided to return to Domino City and reunite with Yugi and the rest of her friends.

And while Téa had made many new friends at her dancing classes, there was no replacing the feeling of friendship she gotten from hanging out with Yugi, Joey, Tristan and the others she had grown to love.

Quickly relieving herself of her current attire, Téa entered the apartment bathroom, stepped into the shower and sighed contently, relaxing herself as the hot water began to rub down her naked form, not only allowing her to wash her body, but also to give Téa some clarity, time to think a little deeper on the dreams she had been having recently.

"Why am I having these dreams now?" Téa asked herself again, allowing the water to run down her body as she spoke her mind, knowing nobody was there to reply, but it felt good to let out her confusion.

"I admit I used to like Atem, but he's gone now. And why do I keep dreaming of kissing other women? I'm only attracted to boys." She went on, sliding the soap along her body, rubbing it along her chest, which left a sexy moan escape her lips, feeling a little aroused at the actions, while her mind returned with the mental image of Mana and Rebecca's double pleasuring her.

Shaking her head and trying to get the more erotic thoughts out of her mind, Téa shut off the water and exited her shower, drying off her body with a towel, before she returned to her bedroom and withdrew her clothes.

After putting on a blue bra and a matching pair of panties, Téa threw on a yellow top, covering her chest, before slipping a pink skirt around her waist, keeping it from falling off of her legs with a white belt, leaving her smiling as she checked herself out in the mirror that rested on her nightstand, finding confidence in her figure as she posed.

"Looking good as always." She commented with a small chuckle, before completing the last of her changes as she tied a pink hair scrunchie behind her head, leaving the hair behind her head to flow down and just reach her neck.

With that, Téa was ready, causing her to smile the whole way as she left her apartment and arrived out the front of the streets, even despite the series of bags she had brought with her for her return to Domino City.

And after managing to get a taxi to stop for her, setting her belongings in the trunk, Téa headed for the airport, not only to be reunited with her old friends, but for the past to play a major role in shaping not only her future, but also the futures of those around her.

-Several hours later-

After the plane had finally landed and Téa made her way into the Domino City airport, where joy filled the brunette when she saw her friends, noticing the group of boys she hung out with in the past all in similar states to what she was expressing.

"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! I missed you all so much." Téa let out as she rushed over, embracing each of her friends with a great hug, which the three were happy to return.

But as happy as Téa was to see her friends, noticing they were several people short from their party, Téa asked in a curious tone. "So where is Duke and Bakura?"

"Duke had to work at his game shop." Tristan informed, before adding. "Since you left, there has been a great demand for Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Duke is pulling in the customers."

"As for Bakura, he decided to go back to England and see his relatives." Yugi said, causing Téa to nod in reply.

"And you wouldn't believe the leaving party he got." Joey commented, recalling on the day Bakura was scheduled to leave, despite it being a secret and to be just Bakura's friends wishing him a safe trip, many of the female students had shown up at the airport, offering Bakura sweets, phone numbers, with some even begging him to stay or to take them with him, bringing up some jealousy within Joey, where he let out. "Why don't I ever get that kind of attention when I travel?"

"Because you never go anywhere." Tristan pointed out, further frustrating Joey, who threw Tristan in a headlock and began yelling at him, causing Téa and Yugi to sigh.

"Some things never change." Téa commented, finding the sight of Joey and Tristan fighting a little embarrassing, but also endearing, reminding her of previous conflicts between the two that had lead to her current life.

But then turning her attention to Yugi, Téa continued to smile, seeing how the small boy had grown up, maintaining his sweet and caring side through his more developed build.

"So how is the dancing coming along?" Yugi asked with a kind smile, the question and the tone Yugi expressed caused Téa to smile back and say. "It's pretty good."

"It can be tough work, but nothing ventured, nothing gained." Téa added, showing her skills and flexibility as she pulled her left leg up, passing it over her head, before setting it down and asking. "So what did you have planned for my visit?"

"I was thinking we do whatever you wanted." Yugi replied in a continued friendly tone, which made Téa smile at his kindness and gentle nature.

"So long as it isn't too girly." Joey added as he and Tristan returned, having broken from their fight, where Téa sighed at Joey's tough guy persona, but she also smiled at it, having missed his brashness.

"If I might suggest, there is a new display at the Domino Museum that I think you would be interested in." Yugi then offered, intriguing Téa as she asked. "And what would that be?"

"It's the seven Millennium items. After Kaiba was done trying to bring Atem back from the spirit world, he donated the items to the museum." Yugi replied, which filled Téa with joy at the chance to see the Millennium items, namely the Millennium Puzzle, the same item Atem kept his spirit stored within.

"Somehow I doubt Kaiba donated the Millennium items." Joey commented as he crossed his arms, speaking his mind and expressing his views with a doubtfulness. "Kaiba and donate just don't seem to fit in the same sentence."

"But it wouldn't hurt to check the Millennium Items out again." The blond then admitted with a smile, he too showing he missed Atem.

"That's the spirit." Yugi said happily, walking over to the baggage claim, where the King of Games added. "Once we get Tea's belongings, we can head on over."

"Looks like we might need to make a few trips before we go anywhere." Tristan commented as he noticed the wide assortment of bags that belonged to Tea, wondering how the brunette managed to get all her luggage aboard the plane to begin with.

"Don't worry about, Tea." Joey spoke up, catching his friend's attention, where the group saw Joey withdrawing Tea's bags, before the blond then said. "You and Yugi go on ahead and we'll catch up."

From Joey's selfless gesture, a trait of which Téa had missed a little more out of the blond when compared to the other fragments of personality that made up Joey Wheeler, Téa smiled as she approached Joey and set her arms around him, hugging him once again.

"Thank you, Joey. That's very sweet of you." Téa said as she remained hugging Joey, who shook off the praise and replied with a modesty in his voice. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Hey, what am I, chopped liver?" Tristan questioned, feeling a little annoyed and left out, which continued to bring a smile to Tea's face, at how her friends continued to act, flaws and all.

"Shall we, Yugi?" Téa then asked as she held out her hand, the action causing Yugi to smile as he took Tea's hand into his own and began to walk off with the brunette, heading out of the airport and making their way to the museum, while leaving Joey and Tristan to round up the last of Tea's belongings.

-Sometime later-

Still recalling the location of the museum, Téa needed no help as she made her way through Domino City, soon arriving at the entrance alongside Yugi, where the pair made their way inside and headed to the latest exhibit, finding that amongst the various items and rarities of Egypt, in the centre of the room and behind a glass casing were the seven Millennium items.

"Well, there it is, the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said, glad to see it again, but also a little solmen to know that Atem no longer resided within, feelings Téa shared as she gazed at the Millennium Puzzle, feeling a compelling desire to press her hand against the glass, as if to reach out and to receive a response from their old friend.

However, upon making contact with the glass, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow, seeming to react to Tea, where the brunette began to feel something was off, feeling a sudden lightheadedness taking her, feeling she was losing herself as her eyes dulled and she sunk into a dark and unconscious state.

.

.

.

Unsure how long she had been out, Téa gave a small groan as she regained consciousness, rubbing her head a little as she began to awaken.

"My head... What happened...?" Téa let out as she slowly rose to her feet, remembering how she had examined the Millennium Puzzle, before things just seemed to turn into a haze.

However, as the haziness in her head continued to ware off, Téa could feel something was off, where she looked down at herself, blushing deeply as she saw she was back in the harem girl outfit she wore in her dreams.

Blushing at her change in clothing and reacting on instinct, Téa covered herself, covering her chest and her crotch areas as best she could, before she cried out. "Why do I keep having these dreams?"

While Téa remained in her stunned state, finding she was back in the same throne room from her previous dreams, a sudden, though playful, chuckle filled the room, causing Téa to scan the area, searching for the other person in the room.

"Whose there!?" Téa called, demanding an answer, before watching as a massive cloud of smoke appeared several feet before her, where Mana stepped out, expressing a continued cheerfulness on her face.

"It's you." Téa let out, recalling the young magician, before she had to ask. "Why do you keep giving me these dreams?"

"Dreams?" Mana asked as a puzzled expression appeared on her face, changing quickly to her usual cheerfulness as she said. "These aren't dreams, silly, these are the memories of your past."

Confused, Téa relaxed her body a little, before asking. "My past?"

"That's right. Just like Yugi is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem, you are the reincarnation of Teana." Mana replied, before she got deeper into details and explained. "Teana was the love of Pharaoh Atem's life, even before he became Pharaoh, she loved him with all of her heart and all of her body. And when Atem became Pharaoh, she remained devoted to him, knowing that even though Atem would be allowed more than one woman to claim as his own, Teana would always be his first love."

From what Mana had told her, Téa continued to blush, amazed to learn that her dreams were actually visions of her incarnation showing her love to Atem with the other women he longed for.

But still puzzled, Téa asked. "So why did you bring me here?"

"Simple. I brought you here to fulfil your destiny and follow Teana's example through serving Yugi." Mana replied as if it was no big deal, feelings Téa didn't share as she reacted with a loud. "What!?"

"While fragments of my old memories and love for Atem are bound within the Millennium Puzzle, I can use you as my new body, return to the living world and fulfil my duties, where we will serve Yugi as our new Master/Pharaoh." Mana declared, continuing to shock Téa at the young magician's ideas.

"Listen, I like Yugi, but there is no way I'm letting you brainwash me into some mindless palace girl for Yugi to command." Téa said back with defiance, where Mana gave a cute and confused expression, before she asked. "Who said anything about brainwashing you?"

"I am only helping you achieve your true path, to help you see how happy you will be if you give yourself to Yugi and serve him as I plan to do." Mana then said in reply, still believing she was only trying to help Tea.

"But if you still refuse to accept your fate, I know the perfect way to help you accept your destiny." Mana then said, bringing up her left arm and revealing her DiaDhank, the original copy of the Duel Disc Kaiba came to create.

And looking at her arm, seeing she too had her own DiaDhank, Téa drew hers' up, finding it had notable changes compared to both the ones used against Zorc and the designs Kaiba had made, finding that the DiaDhank had a set spot holding a Deck, where she gained a serious and focused expression, drawing the top five Cards from the top of her Deck and calling alongside Mana. "Let's Duel!"

Starting Scores

Mana: 4000

Téa: 4000

Following in Téa's stead, Mana drew the top five Cards from her DiaDhank, drawing a sixth as she decided to make the first move.

"To kick this Duel of fate off, I play the Spell: Star Force. By paying 1000 Life Points, I can reduce the Level of Monster in my hand by two." Mana said, activating her Spell Card, before giving off a peppy grin as she placed a Monster Card on her DiaDhank, where she announced. "Now I Summon Dark Magician Girl!" (ATK: 2000)

With her signature Monster placed on her DiaDhank, the sweet and kindhearted Spellcaster appeared before Mana, giving off the same enthusiastic aura as her Summoner, ready to fight and enlighten Téa to her true destiny.

But before she could, Dark Magician Girl knew she would have to wait until Téa made her move.

Putting her trust in Dark magician Girl and in her Cards, Mana then said. "I end with three Cards Face-down."

"Then it's my move. I draw!" Téa called as she drew, refusing to accept the fate Mana had offered her as she showed both her Dueling skills and her refusal.

"I play my own Spell: Double Summon. And as the name implies, I can play two Monsters this round instead of one." Téa informed, placing two Monster Cards on herDiaDhank, where she then announced. "So I Summon Fire Princess and Shining Friendship! (ATK: 1500) (ATK: 1400)

From Téa's call, a silver haired woman clad in red robes and wielding a staff made of wood appeared before Téa, which was followed by a petite angelic Monster, both confusing Mana as she pointed out. "You might want to check your moves. Those Monsters are nowhere as powerful as Dark Magician Girl."

"Thanks, but I know exactly what I'm doing." Téa said back, drawing out another Card from her hand and immediately activating its power, leaving Mana in further confusion as she saw Dark Magician Girl shine with a silver light, her outfit fading and changing to a pure white flowing gown, which the Spellcaster couldn't help but pose in, finding the outfit made her look cuter than before.

"If you're confused, I use the Spell: Forbidden Dress." Téa called, leaving Mana puzzled, where Téa then explained. "It's forbidden because any Monster that wears it not only loses their abilities, but 600 Attack Points are reduced from that Monster this round."

Too distracted in admiring her new attire, the Dark Magician Girl failed to notice her loss of power, her Attack reduced to 1400.

And with Mana's Monster now weaker, Téa drew her right hand out as she let out with a mighty call. "Fire Princess, Attack Dark Magician Girl!"

Reacting to Téa's command, Fire Princess drew her staff out, igniting the tip in a great conflagration, which she then released toward the Dark Magician Girl, the feel of the great heat breaking the Spellcaster from her admiration of the white garment and causing panic to fill her at the oncoming inferno.

And unable to save Dark Magician Girl, Mana groaned as the remaining power of Fire Princess' blaze struck her, dealing 100 Points of Damage.

"And now it's your turn." Téa called to her second Monster, where she commanded. "Shining Friendship, Attack Mana directly!"

Acting quickly to Téa's voice, the angelic Monster gathered light energy within its tiny hands, which it then threw at Mana, striking her in the chest and causing her to groan as her Life Points dropped to 1500.

And with what Mana lost in Life Points, Téa quickly gained as she activated another Quick-Play Spell, announcing to Mana. "I play Sebek's Blessing! Now I gain Life Points equal to the damage you just took."

As her Spell Card took effect, taking the 1400 Attack out of Mana's Life Points, flickers of light rained down upon Téa, causing her to give off a relaxed sigh, feeling the restorative abilities of her Spell taking effect.

However, remaining focused, Téa returned her attention to Mana and told her. "And thanks to Fire Princess' special ability, whenever I gain Life Points, you automatically take 500 more points of damage."

With Téa's words, Mana groaned as the flames around her rose, dealing further Damage to her Life Points, the sight causing Téa to cross her arms and look at Mana with a continued seriousness.

"Looks like your so-called destiny wasn't meant to be." Téa then commented as she placed the final Card in her hand face-down, ending her turn.

"It might've started off a little rocky, but I guarantee you will see things my way." Mana said back, drawing from the top of her DiaDhank, refusing to give up in her Duel or on Téa.

Current Life Points

LP: 5500

LP: 1000

Looking at the Card she just drew, Mana smiled, knowing that this Card could help her greatly.

"I play Card of Sanctity, and thanks to the magics of this Card, we both draw until we each hold six Cards in our hands." Mana informed as she played her Spell Card, drawing five new Cards, while Téa drew six, leaving both women pleased with what they had drawn.

But continuing in her turn, Mana then placed a Monster Card on her DiaDhank and announcing. "Come to the Field, Magicians' Souls!"

Appearing before Mana, a spirit-like version of the Dark Magician Girl appeared, where Téa noticed its lack of Attack Power.

"0 Attack Points?" She asked, which made Mana grin.

"What Magicians' Souls lacks in power, it more than makes up for in a very special ability. By sending this Card to the Graveyard, I can bring back Dark Magician Girl." Mana said, sending the Monster Card to the Graveyard, where the spirit-like form of Dark Magician Girl took a more relaxed stance as life returned to her, regaining her physical form as she took her rightful place before her Summoner.

And back from the dark void of the Graveyard, Dark Magician Girl gained a serious and stern expression, ready to pay back those who had Destroyed her last round.

With Dark Magician Girl back, Téa braced herself, expecting Mana to declare an Attack on her Monsters, only to see the young magician activate her DiaDhank, revealing the Face-down on the far left.

"I play Dark Burning Attack, and with this mighty Spell, Dark Magician Girl gains the ability to destroy all the Monsters on your field." Mana said as her Spell took effect, causing Dark Magician Girl to gather a great surge of magical energy in her sceptre, before throwing it at Téa's side of the Field, causing Téa to shield herself as her Monsters shattered to pieces from the great and devastating power of Mana's Spell Card.

With Fire Princess and Shining Friendship both shattered to bits, it left Téa open to a direct attack.

"Now it's your turn, Téa! Dark Burning Attack!" Mana called to her Dark Magician Girl, who nodded, before she gathered up a second surge of magic, throwing a secondary pink sphere of energy directly at Téa.

However, the attack came to a sudden halt as a deep blue energy barrier formed around Téa, absorbing Dark Magician Girl's attack, where she and Mana were left confused, before Mana noticed Téa's Face-down had been activated.

"With the power of my Hallowed Life Barrier Trap Card, all the Damage I would've taken this round is reduced to 0." Téa said, discarding one of her Cards in order to allow her Trap to take effect.

And though she had failed to Damage Téa, Mana still smiled.

"Not bad. Yugi has taught you how to Duel pretty good, but you still don't want to be with him." She commented with a remaining confused tone.

"I want to be with Yugi, but only as a friend." Téa said back, though inside, there was part of her that felt a strange pang at the mere suggestion of friendship.

"After all the time you've gotten to know Yugi, you just want to be his friend? Don't you want more, don't you want to be with a man who obviously cares about you, who will treat you with nothing but love and respect?" Mana questioned, leaving Téa silent, part of her questioning herself and her true feelings for Yugi, before the young magician spoke up. "Well have it your way. I end my turn."

Current Life Points

LP: 5500

LP: 1000

Though Téa remained at the advantage in terms of Life Points, Mana's words continued to distract her.

'Why can't I focus?' Téa thought as she looked at the Cards in her hand. 'I do like Yugi, but do I like him as more than a friend? He has always been there for me, he's kind, sweet, brave.'

'Not to mention the years have given him a great body.' Téa heard a voice say in her head, sounding like her own, only it contained a more lacy desire within it, causing the dancer's cheeks to flush as the mental image of a shitless Yugi came to her mind.

"Everything ok?" Mana called, breaking Téa from her distracting thoughts, where she refocused on her Duel, drew the top Card from her Deck and made her move.

"I play one Monster in Defence Mode and end with two Cards Face-down." Téa said, going on the defensive and placing the Cards on her DiaDhank, causing a Face-down Monster to appear before her, alongside a pair of Face-downs.

Drawing and starting her move, Mana started off by playing another Spellcaster, announcing with a cheerful voice. "I Summon Chocolate Magician Girl!" (ATK: 1600)

Placing her new Monster on her DiaDhank, a female figure similar to the Dark Magician Girl appeared, only she had long turquoise blue hair that flowed down her back, her outfit was a darker shade of blue compared to the Dark Magician Girls, while a set of blue fiend-like wings sprouted from her back.

But just as Dark Magician Girl, upon being called to the Field, she too gave a cute pose before she took a more alert stance, awaiting Mana's commands.

"But before I do anything else, I activate the Spell Card: Giant Trunade, returning all Spell and Trap Cards to our hands!" Mana called, activating her Spell and causing a great wind to fill the throne room, blowing away Mana and Téa's Face-down Cards.

From what the situation she was put in, Téa gave a frustrated groan, now knowing that with her Face-downs back in her hand, her Monster was left vulnerable.

"Ok, Dark Magician Girl, Attack Téa's Monster!" Mana commanded, playing it safe and using her more powerful of magicians to strike first, where the Dark Magician Girl gathered up her energy and cast it off her sceptre, revealing Téa's Monster and Destroying it due to its lack of Defensive power, noticing that the Monster she just Destroyed only had 100 Defence Points.

However, upon the destruction of Téa's Monster, which Mana briefly saw as a small squirrel-like creature, all of a sudden, two more Face-down Monsters appeared on Téa's side, which surprised and confused Mana, that was until Téa cleared things up.

"The Monster you Attacked was Nimble Momonga, and when he's taken down in Battle, not only do I get an extra 1000 Life Points, but I can Summon two more Momongas from my Deck to take his place." The dancer informed, smiling as her Life Points rose to 7500, while her defences were further fortified.

From Téa's Monster and its ability, Mana was impressed and a little frustrated, knowing it she Attacked again, Téa would gain more Life Points, but leaving two Monsters on her Field could be a mistake.

"Chocolate Magician Girl, Attack!" Mana then commanded, causing her second magician to nod in reply and obey the order as she draw out her own sceptre and released a stream of light blue energy, Destroying the Nimble Momonga on Téa's left.

But with another Nimble Momanga taken down, Tea gained another 1000 Life Points, further boosting her power, though Mana didn't seem to mind.

And with no more Monsters left to Attack, Mana placed her two Face-downs back on the Field, ending her turn.

Current Scores

1000

8500

Drawing as she started off her turn, Téa smiled, seeing she had the Cards she needed to win, where she started off by playing a mighty Spell Card.

"I activate Tribute Burial. Now by Banishing one Monster from my Graveyard and one from yours', I can bring out one of my most strongest Monsters." Téa informed, causing the spirit forms of Fire Princess and Mana's Magician's Souls to emerge from the dark void of the Graveyard and appear before Téa, where they were to be offered up by the brunette and sacrificed to being forth Téa' new Monster, causing a powerful stream of flames and light to uprise before the brunette as her Monster appeared, revealing a great and mighty being, wielding the elements of light and fire as one, where Téa announced. "I Summon Master Hyperion!" (ATK: 2700)

At the appearance of Téa's Monster, a reflection of her faith and her power, Mana was impressed, causing her to remark. "Now that's a Monster."

"You haven't seen anything." Tea said back, removing Shining Friendship from her DiaDhank and telling Mana. "By Banishing Shining Friendship, Master Hyperion can Destroy any Card on the Field, so say goodbye to your Face-down."

Pointing to the Face-down behind Dark Magician Girl, the flames and the light energies around Master Hyperion intensified, turning into a stream of energy that shot through Mana's Face-down, revealing it to be the Trap Card: Magician's Circle, before it shattered to bits.

At seeing Magician's Circle vanquished, Téa commented with a small smile. "Too bad. I bet that Trap could've come in handy."

"So long as I have my Monsters and faith in my Cards, I'm still in this Duel." Mana said in reply, her dedication and determination inspiring to Téa, which quickly faded as she held up another Spell Card.

"Not for long, because I play Darkworld Shackles." Téa said, activating the Spell and causing a series of chains to shoot out from the ground around Dark Magician Girl, wrapping around and binding the Spellcaster, who groaned at the chains restricting her.

"Dark Magician Girl!" Mana called in concern for her Monster, seeing the distress of the Spellcaster, while Téa remained in her confident mood.

"So long as this Equip Spell remains upon Dark Magician Girl, not only does she lose her ability to Attack or Defend, but her Attack is cut down to a mere 100 Points." The dancer informed, watching alongside Mana as Dark magician Girl continued to groan, feeling her power almost drained from her, leaving her with only 100 Attack Points left to her name.

And with Dark Magician Girl near powerless, Téa readied her final Attack.

"Master Hyperion, Attack Dark Magician Girl and show Mana that her fate was wrong!" She then commanded, causing Master Hyperion to react, where the Fairy Type Monster surged with light and flame, releasing its power at the bound form of the Dark Magician Girl, who closed her eyes in fear, believing she was going to meet her end once again.

However, Mana quickly reacted.

"Fate has done everything I expected, even allowing me to keep one of my most powerful Spell Cards around. I play Secrets of Dark Magic!" She called, revealing her first Face-down, which not only caused Master Hyperion's Attack to fade away, but for a set of rings of powerful dark magic to circle around Chocolate Magician Girl and Dark Magician Girl, who felt the power of Mana's Spell and broke through the shackles that bound her, before the set of magicians turned into forms of pure energy, confusing Téa at what powers Mana's Spell possessed.

"By fusing Dark Magician Girl and Chocolate Magician Girl, I can Summon a new magician, a Spellcaster of great power." Mana declared, just as the set of rings became one, fusing Dark Magician Girl and Chocolate Magician Girl, filling the entire throne room with a great surge dark and powerful energy as the two Monsters became one.

"Behold, The Dark Magicians!" (ATK: 2800) Mana declared as the dark energies died down, astonishing Téa to see that standing before Mana was the Dark Magician Girl, but by her side was a spirit-like form of the Dark Magician.

At the sight of the new Dark Magician Monster, Téa was amazed, but she remained focused, knowing she had to vanquish Mana's Monster and stop the young magician's misguided views.

"Not bad, but like Yugi also taught be, be prepared for your opponent, which is why I activate Ego Boost, which raises Master Hyperion's power by 1000 Points!" Téa called, activating the Quick-Play Spell from her hand and raising Master Hyperion's Attack to 3700, giving it the power needed to wipe out Mana's Monster as it cast off a secondary Attack.

"Since you played a Spell Card, I can activate the magics of the Dark Magicians!" Mana retaliated as she quickly drew the top Card from her Deck, just as her Monster was blasted by the combination of light and flame, consuming Mana's side of the Field, where Téa believed she had finally won.

However, she was left in shock and awe to see Mana not only had 100 Life Points remaining, but her Monster was surrounded by a dark mist and remained on the Field, causing Téa to let out a stumbling. "But how...?"

"When you played your Ego Boost Spell, it allowed me to draw one Card. And thanks to my new Spellcaster's power, whenever I draw a Spell or Trap Card, I can activate them, even if it's during your turn." Mana replied, revealing that on her Field was the Trap: Black Illusion.

"With Black Illusion, so long as I have a Spellcaster with at least 2000 Attack Points, it cannot be Destroyed this turn." Mana explained, frustrating Téa and leaving her groaning a little as she placed her Face-downs back on the Field, awaiting Mana's retaliation.

Current Scores

Mana: 100

Téa: 8500

Her smile returning to her face, Mana drew her next Card and made her move.

"You're not the only one who can use Equip Cards." She declared, revealing an Equip Card of her own.

"With Megamorph, since my Life Points are lower than yours', this doubles my Monster's Attack power." She informed, Equipping her Spell to the Dark Magicians. (ATK: 2800 → 5600)

At seeing Mana's Monster possessing over 5000 Attack Points, Téa backed away a little, knowing that with such power, it was going to hurt.

"Double Dark Magic Attack!" Mana let out, causing Dark Magician Girl to nod as she took the lead, drawing up her sceptre and charging it with her dark magics, which was quickly followed by the spirt form of the Dark Magician, before both cast off the combined dark energies, forming into one great surge of power, which headed straight for Téa's Monster.

"From my hand, I activate the special ability of Apprentice Illusion Magician!" Mana suddenly called, displaying another Spellcaster Monster Card, which she then discarded from her hand.

"By discarding Apprentice Illusion Magician, I give her power to The Dark Magicians this round." Mana informed, just as the spirit of Apprentice Illusion Magician appeared on the Field and flew within the Attack of The Dark Magicians, increasing its power by 2000 more Points. (ATK: 5600 → 7600)

With the added power, not only did The Dark Magicians wipe out Téa's Monster, shattering it to bits with its extreme dark magic, but the remaining power came into contact with Téa's being, knocking her back and to the ground, where she groaned from the Damage, taking 4900 Points of Damage and leaving on remaining with 3600 Life Points.

"That was a good move..." Téa confessed as she got to her feet, where she declared with a continued determination and defiance in her voice. "But it will take more than that to beat me and make me accept your destiny."

"I know, that's why I had this set up." Mana replied with a giggle, activating her final Face-down, shocking Téa at the Quick-Play Spell Card, where Mana then announced. "I play De-Fusion to break down The Dark Magicians and bring back Dark Magician Girl and Chocolate Magician Girl."

Disengaging their fused form, the set of Spellcasters returned before Mana, shocking Téa to see Mana had planned her moves so far ahead, stunned that Mana had lead the Duel up to this very moment.

And with the two up Spellcasters now against her, their combined power the exact amount needed to finish her off, Téa knew that at Mana's call, both would Attack.

Looking at her Face-downs, knowing she had set Shock Reborn and Battle Restart, should she activate the Traps when Mana ordered her Attacks, then Mana would lose, the Duel would be hers'.

However, there was something inside of her, something stirring and telling her not to use her Cards.

'I want to win... to prove Mana wrong, right?' Téa asked herself, wondering what was preventing her, what was bringing her doubts.

'That other me... my past life... she seemed so happy, so content serving Atem, it's... it's like how I feel when I'm with Yugi and... and I can feel that way all the time if I lose, if I accept Mana's offer... I...'

"Alright, my Magician Girls, Attack!" Téa heard Mana call, looking vacantly as she saw both Spellcasters gather a combination of pink and blue energy within their sceptres, ready to fire and end the Duel.

'Accept our fate and be with Yugi. Be with the one you were meant to be with.' Téa heard Teana's voice in her head, just before turning to see the spirit form of her past life by her side, looking at her with a trusting smile.

And finally accepting the words, accepting her feelings, Téa lowered her arms, allowing Dark Magician Girl and Chocolate Magician Girl a clear Attack upon her, both striking the dancer with their respective energies and reducing Téa's Life Points to 0, ending the Duel, where she sunk to her knees as a distant expression appeared on her face.

Ending scores

Mana: 100

Téa: 0

With the Duel over, knowing Téa had the chance to change her destiny, but knowing she had finally agreed to her true fate, Mana smiled.

"Are you ready to accept your true purpose in life, Téa?" The young magician asked as she knelt before the brunette, using her magic to summon a golden collar that bore the Millennium symbol in her right hand, keeping the collar in her hand as she had to ask before going further in her plans. "Do you accept my offer, to be by Yugi's side, to serve him as you served Atem five thousand years ago?"

"Yes... I accept... to be at his side... to serve him...as I did... in the past..." The brunette replied with a distant smile, which made Mana bubble with joy.

"I knew you would make the right choice." She stated, quickly sliding the collar around Téa's neck, the symbol of her newfound loyalty to her soon-to-be Pharaoh, before Mana sealed Téa's destiny as she moved in and deeply kissed Téa's lips, giggling mentally as the brunette kissed the same way Teana used to kiss her.

But knowing she still had more to do than just enlighten Téa, Mana broke her kiss, looked at the brunette with a smile and said happily. "See you soon, my slave sister."

.

.

.


	2. Deepening Bonds

Losing the haze in her eyes, Téa found she was no longer in the throne room with Mana, but she was back in the museum, her hand remaining resting on the glass as she refocused and saw the Millennium Puzzle fill her vision, noticing the faint glow in the centre of the item fading away.

And as her senses returned to her, Téa then heard the voice of her Master.

"Téa, you kind of zoned out there for a moment. Are you ok?" She heard him ask as she turned to look at Yugi, where she noticed the small expression of concern on his face, causing the dancer to smile in reply and assure. "I'm fine, Yugi. I was just recalling the good times we had."

Looking at Yugi and the smile that then appeared on his face, Téa felt her heart melt, where part of her just wanted to show her love and devotion for Yugi, but found something restricting her actions, feeling another presence within her head.

'Easy there, Téa. We will all be reunited with our Pharaoh when the time is right.' Téa heard Mana's voice in her head, while noticing from the corner of her eye, she could see the spirit form of the young magician by her side, guessing this was how Yugi felt when he and Atem were one being.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Téa heard Yugi ask, breaking what concentration she had with Mana and focusing completely on Yugi, where she remained smiling at the King of Games and nodded in response to his question.

Though Yugi was a little uncertain of Téa, of her reply, he couldn't go too far into questioning as he looked past the brunette and saw Joey and Tristan finally arrive, not only causing Téa to smile, but relief to fill her at the distraction.

"About time you two showed up." She teased, her comment causing Joey to say back. "Well it wasn't exactly easy carrying all your luggage back to Yugi's place."

"Yugi's place?" Téa asked, turning to look at Yugi, who gave a shy smile and explained. "Since you're staying here for a few weeks, I figured you could sleep in my room while I take the couch downstairs."

"But if that's not what you had in mind, we could always pay for a motel." Yugi then offered.

"That's ok. I'm more than comfortable sleeping in your room." Téa replied as she continued to keep up her warm smile, though in her mind, the mention of being in Yugi's bed brought up more 'suggestive' ideas between her and her eventual Master.

"Then it's settled." Joey cut in with a big grin as he wrapped his arm around Yugi's shoulder, his attention focused on both his friends as he added. "So what do you guys say to lunch, I'm buying?"

"I could eat." Yugi admitted, before looking at the brunette/his companion. "Téa?"

"If Joey's paying, I'm game." Téa said in reply, her tone matching the smile on her face as she looked at Joey, where thoughts began to fill her mind.

'Joey, you can be rude, crass and thoughtless, but behind all that, there is a caring and sensitive side to you.' She thought, remembering how Joey competed in Duelist Kingdom for his sister's operation, how he continued to put the well being of others ahead of his own, including Yugi, Bakura and Mai, where he even gave up his very soul to save Mai from the power of the Orichalcos.

'I hope that you find someone to love, just as I love my Master.' Téa then thought, just before she headed off with Yugi, Joey and Tristan, her hand slowly moving down and running along her neck.

And though it couldn't be seen, Téa could feel the collar upon her, where inside the item, a familiar giggle was faintly heard.

-Several minutes later-

Though they could've taken a taxi, Téa and her friends had decided on walking to the mall, enjoying the bright day and each other's company, with Yugi, Joey and Tristan namely allowing Téa to talk, to which, after taking a seat just outside, Téa finished on telling her friends what had been happening with her as of late.

And apart from her dreams and how she had agreed to become Yugi's devoted slave, Téa told them everything, which continued to bring her joy at how her friends remained so supportive of her.

"Here you go." Téa then heard Joey say as she looked over and saw the blonde had returned, having purchased ice cream for all of his friends, where he had a small cardboard tray to hold the deserts, allowing Yugi and Tristan to take an ice cream each, leaving Téa noticing that Joey had gotten her a cone with grape and strawberry, her favourite.

"Thank you." Téa said with a smile as she took her the cone and began to lick) it, enjoying the sweet and fruity flavours that came with the frozen treat, wondering how the day could get any better.

And as if on cue, Téa and the others heard a cheerful voice, where the group turned around and saw a familiar female figure approach them, being none other than Rebecca Hawkins.

Looking at the young blonde, Téa took in her appearance, seeing the blonde was wearing a pink jacket over a light blue top, highlighting her B-cup sized breasts, while the green plaid skirt she was wearing showed off her slender legs.

And while she was younger than Téa, Rebecca was far more mature for her age, evident as she approached Téa, showing her respect to the brunette as she bowed and said. "Téa. It's good to see you back in Domino City."

"It's good to see you, too, Yugi." Rebecca then said as she wrapped her arms around Yugi, showing her crush on the boy, where Téa stared at her, looking jealous, though inside, the brunette was very pleased to see that Rebecca's devotion to her Pharaoh remained as strong as ever.

'Téa, when you have the chance, bring her to me.' The dancer heard Mana's voice say within her mind, causing Téa to give a small smile and nod, knowing that just like her, Mana would also enlighten Rebecca to their ways.

And from the way Rebecca remained embracing Yugi, an idea on how to get the blonde alone began to form in Téa's head.

Purposely tilting her ice cream down and allowing the strawberry ice cream to come into contact with her top, Téa rose, expressing a pretend upsetness as she let out. "Now look what you've done. You got ice cream all over my shirt."

At Téa's outburst, Rebecca broke her embrace with Yugi, faced the dancer and apologized.

"Sorry about that. It was an accident." Rebecca stated, feeling a little guilty, while remaining oblivious to Téa's plans, before the blonde grabbed at Téa's wrist, escorting her into the mall, making their way to the restrooms and saying. "I'm sure if we hurry and get some water on it, then the stain won't set."

And too focused on fixing her mistake, Rebecca failed to notice the smirk that appeared on Téa's face as the pair entered the restroom, which continued to grow as Téa, after Rebecca let go of her wrist, slid her hands behind her back, locking the door behind her, leaving only her and Rebecca within.

As Téa remained by the door, she watched as Rebecca grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser beside the sinks, briefly running them through a thin stream of water, before approaching her.

"Here." Rebecca said, offering the wet towels to Téa. "Just wipe these along the stain and it should come out."

"Thank you." Téa said back, only to take the towels and discard them within the nearby bin, before she walked over to Rebecca, expressing her devious smile as she moved closer to the confused blonde.

"But the stain can wait. I have more important matters I want to share with you)" The brunette then said, her words and the tone that accompanied them continued to confuse Rebecca, before backing away a little as she saw Téa approaching her, noticing the sly smile on Téa's face, alongside the small sway in her hips as she moved closer.

"Téa, what are you...?" Rebecca began to say, but found herself silenced as Téa's lips met hers' in a sudden and deep kiss, causing the blonde to blush deeply and to try and break away, but found Téa's right hand set on the back of her head, preventing Rebecca from breaking from Téa's kiss.

And while Rebecca was confused as to why Téa had suddenly kissed her, noticing a gleam appear around Téa's neck, Rebecca found herself more curious to the shining collar that appeared around the dancer's neck, finding herself drawn into its gaze and finding the more she stared at the Millennium symbol set within the centre, the harder it became for Rebecca to think, clouding all of Rebecca's thoughts before the glow of the necklace filled the room.

.

.

.

Moaning as her vision cleared and she lost the haze in her eyes, after adjusting to herself, Rebecca was left highly confused, finding herself no longer in the restroom and forced into a kiss with Téa, but she was now standing within an elegant looking throne room that seemed very familiar to her.

And as confused as Rebecca was to her change of surroundings, looking down, the blonde was shocked to see her change in attire, finding she was now wearing a blue bra, a matching thong that was hidden behind a pair of see through silk pants, while various gold jewelry covered her wrists and her ankles, causing a deep blush to then appear on Rebecca's cheeks.

But what Rebecca found the most confusing was her change in figure, finding her body was taller, more slender and more developed, namely around her chest area, sporting a set of C-cup sized breasts, her arms and legs were longer and smoother, making her look much more mature.

However, still puzzled, Rebecca then let out. "What happened to me!?"

"Don't you like it?" She heard Téa ask, turning up and blushing to see the dancer in the same outfit she was now wearing, only Téa seemed fine with her clothing.

Looking at Rebecca, Téa smiled at her, only within her eyes, she held a continuing desire/attraction toward Rebecca, where the dancer then said with a small purr in her voice. "I think it's an improvement. It brings out your eyes and the woman in you."

"Téa?" Rebecca finally let out, before she all but questioned. "What did you do to me?"

At Rebecca's outburst, Téa just smiled, understanding Rebecca's confusion and knowing she could help enlighten her.

"It's alright, Rebecca. When I was called here, I too was uncertain, but thanks to Mana, she helped me realize the truth." Téa said in reply, her words continuing to confuse Rebecca, before looking past the dancer, where she saw that sitting on a throne was a mysterious woman she had never met before, but taking in her appearance, it quickly hit her.

"Hey there." Mana said with her cheerfulness, giggling at Rebecca's surprise and teasing. "What's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"It's you... the woman from my dreams!" Rebecca let out, her words and the surprised tone that came with them caused Téa to smile and ask. "So you've been the same dreams of serving Atem alongside us?"

"The only thing is those aren't dreams, they were Mana's way to remind us of our past lives." The brunette then said, which caused a more puzzled expression to appear on Rebeeca's face, which Téa and Mana found cute, before the young spellcaster stood from the throne and began to clear Rebecca's confusion.

"After Atem returned to the afterlife and returned to his old ways as Pharaoh, he was not only reunited with those close to him, but to those who loved him, myself, Teana and you." Mana told Rebecca, who had to ask. "Teana?"

"Teana was the past life of our friend Téa." Mana said as she gazed upon the brunette, her words causing Téa to nod in reply and add. "But it was only after Mana helped me accept my feelings, I came to see that we were meant to serve again, only this time we would be serving our Master."

At what she had heard, Rebecca was left in clear shock.

"Hold up, are you suggesting the three of us essentially become Yugi's slaves?" She then asked, where Téa and Mana looked upon the other with a little confusion, failing to see any problems with the position they were placing Rebecca in.

"It will be just like the past. Mana, Teana and Samia reunited, only we have a new man to love." Mana replied cheerfully, with Téa remaining on board with her slave sister's idea.

Rebecca on the other hand...

"Well you can count me out. This is all crazy!" The blonde stated as she gave a defiant huff, closed her eyes and crossed her hands sternly, not wanting to be part of Téa or Mana's weird ideas.

From Rebecca's refusal, Mana was about to speak, to try and win the blonde over as she had on (her first slave sister, but stopped as she felt Téa's hand on her shoulder, looking to see a trusting smile on the dancer's face, before smiling back and allowing Téa to continue.

"What's wrong?" Téa asked with sympathy in her tone as she set her hands gently on Rebecca's shoulders, before asking. "Don't you like Yugi anymore?"

At Téa's questions, though Rebecca was smart enough to know that the dancer was trying her hand at reverse psychology, while her mind was strong, her heart began to loosen, which Téa picked up on and added with a sly smile. "I saw the way you seemed to light up as you sat with him. I bet you wanted our Master to touch you, to hold you back, to say he loves you and to kiss you."

"I... I..." Rebecca let out, blushing a little as she found herself replaying her recent memories of Yugi, only the one she had a crush on not only welcomed her on to his lap, but also expressed more intimate feelings with a kiss.

"If you agree to join us, you can know what it's like to actually kiss Yugi, and so much more." Téa offered, moving herself closer to Rebecca, finding the blonde not backing away or resisting her advances, but found Rebecca becoming like putty in her hands.

"Do you want to be with our Master?" Téa asked, sliding her hands around and managing to cup Rebecca's breasts, slowly rubbing along the fabric of her bra and along Rebecca's hardening nipple.

"I do..." Rebecca said in reply, finding she was losing herself to her needs as a faint dullness filled her eyes.

"Do you want to be with our Master, even if it means being his slave like us?" Téa went on, continuing to keep Rebecca focused on her, allowing Mana to use her magic, improving over the years as she encased her hand with a dark pink light, bringing life into the Spell Card within her hand, revealing it to be the Brain Control Spell Card, where it had manifested behind Rebecca as a large brain, using the glowing green energies around it to move its hands to Rebecca's temples, slowly rubbing at the blonde's head and cloud her judgement.

"I... I do..." Rebecca finally let out, managing to speak, submitting herself to the combination of her needs and Mana's mind control.

"Then accept your collar." Mana said as she moved over to Téa and Rebecca, handing the brunette the same collar she was wearing, causing Téa to smile as she moved her hands around Rebecca and placed the symbol of Rebecca's devotion around the blonde's neck, glad to have Rebecca as a slave just like her.

And after setting the collar in place, giving it a light tug to make sure it was placed firmly around Rebecca's neck, Téa gave a warm smile, moving her head closer to Rebecca's face, where the dancer added/informed. "With this kiss, you will join us. You will relinquish your old life as Rebecca Hawkins and accept yourself as Yugi's devoted slave. Welcome to your new life, Rebecca."

Closing the distance between her and Rebecca, Téa kissed Rebecca deeply, finding that there was not only a pleasant warmth that came with kissing the blonde, but Téa smiled a little as she found Rebecca not only accepting the kiss, but kissing her back a little, leaving Téa to think with some slyness. 'Seems she knows her place.'

And as good as it felt to kiss Rebecca, to know she had accepted her fate, Téa's moans increased as Mana joined in, turning the kiss between her and Rebecca into a three-way kiss, where all three girls were embracing and accepting their love for one another, which caused the collars to react to the situation, all glowing brightly and consuming the throne room, where Téa looked on and found she was back in the restroom and still kissing the distant form of Rebecca, noticing Rebecca's body was back to its original state.

However, looking at the blonde, Téa noticed two things, the first was that Rebecca was still wearing her collar, the second was that after adjusting and breaking from the spiritual world Mana had created within their collars, Rebecca lost the vacant haze in her eyes, set her hands on Téa's body and began to kiss her back.

"Thank you, Teana." Rebecca said after she broke her kiss with the dancer, looking at Téa with a renewed/reawakened love, which made Téa smile, while finding it cute that Rebecca had used her incarnation's name to address her.

"You are quite welcome, Samia." Téa said in reply, causing Rebecca to giggle at Téa teasing her a little with her incarnation's name, before the dancer said with a seriousness in her voice. "Now follow me. I'm sure Master Yugi and his friends are wondering what's taking us so long."

Nodding in reply to Téa's words, after unlocking the door, Téa and Rebecca returned to Yugi and the others, finding the boys all smiling to see their friends had returned.

Curious, but also not wanting to bring up any tension between the girls, Yugi asked gently. "So is everything ok?"

"Never better." Téa replied with an assuring smile, her words causing a similar smile to appear on Rebecca's face, before she nodded in reply and added. "What Téa said."

Yugi smiled at seeing Téa and Rebecca both seemingly in good moods, before the girls each took a seat, both taking a side beside the King of Games, where Yugi looked upon Rebecca with a continued and caring smile, before asking. "So how have you been, Rebecca?"

"I'm doing pretty good." Rebecca replied, giving Téa a small smile, before the blonde had to confess. "Although..."

"It's ok. You can tell us." Joey assured, wanting Rebecca to feel comfortable to speak to them, seeing her as another of their friends, be it one they didn't have as much contact with, but she was still their friend nonetheless.

"It's my grandfather." Rebecca replied, before she explained. "While I'm glad he's continuing in his archaeology career, he continues to leave me all alone in our house just outside of Domino City. And it can get pretty lonely being all by myself."

From Rebecca's words and the solemn expression that appeared on her face, a smile appeared on Yugi's as he spoke his mind.

"If you want, you can hang out with us?" The King of games offered, his kind words causing Rebecca to liven up as she set her arms around Yugi and hugged him, keeping up her crush act, before saying happily. "Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"It's ok..." Yugi said back, blushing at Rebecca's continued affection, noticing the hostile vibe Téa was giving off, which worried him a little, unaware that Téa and Rebecca were continuing in their performances, waiting until the time was right before they would announce their devotion toward the King of Games.

After Rebecca calmed down and kept up her act alongside Téa, the girls found a continued joy as they hung out with Yugi, Joey and Tristan, finding that the boys were not only more than willing to do whatever the girls wanted, but they were all chipping in for their expenses.

And after several hours of hanging out with her friends, Téa and Rebecca were about to call it a day, where the blonde tested her luck and played on her current living status.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways." Rebecca said, giving a small smile as she turned, about to leave, before her smile increased as she heard Téa speak up, going along with Rebecca's plan.

"Rebecca, hold up a moment." Téa called, getting Rebecca's attention, alongside Yugi, Joey and Tristan, where the brunette then said with a sincerity in her tone. "I've been thinking about what you said, about you living alone, and while I'm back at Domino, I could spend my nights at your place, if it's not alright with you?"

"Sure. It'd be nice to have company over." Rebecca replied with what looked like a grateful smile, while inside, she and Téa held the same emotions and the same ideas.

However, while supportive of the girls, with hinted frustration, Tristan asked. "So I guess we'll have to drag all your bags over to Rebecca's, right?"

"That's ok. I am sure we can get what Téa needs for tonight." Rebecca assured, knowing how much an effort the boys were putting in to make Téa feel welcomed and didn't want to push them around.

"Alright then. We'll catch you guys tomorrow." Joey then said, before taking his leave, followed by Tristan, who added. "It was great to hang out with you, Téa. You too, Rebecca."

With Joey and Tristan heading off, Yugi remained with Téa and Rebecca, the girls smiling as they were left alone and looking at their eventual Master.

And as happy as the girls were at just being near Yugi, both first felt surprise, which was then replaced with joy as Yugi suddenly moved in, setting his arms around both girls and embracing them gently.

"It was really nice to be like this. It was like old times." Yugi said with a smile, gently rubbing Téa and Rebecca's backs as he had missed having Téa in his life, having missed her cheerful attitude and her sweet and caring nature, while also glad he had crossed paths with Rebecca, knowing they started off on the wrong path, but she had grown up into a true friend.

And as Yugi showed his emotion, Téa and Rebecca not only found it heartwarming, loving Yugi's sensitive side, but also feeling his hands on their bodies were continuing to liven up their moods.

"Have a good night." Yugi then said as he broke his comforting embrace with Téa and Rebecca, turning away and deciding to head back home himself, leaving Téa and Rebecca smiling and waving the King of Games goodbye.

But as Yugi moved further out of their perception, more longing expressions appeared on the girls' faces, before Rebecca faced Téa and had to ask. "That was the perfect time, why didn't we confess our undying devotion to our Master?"

"There are two reasons why." Téa replied, before she told Rebecca with a caring voice. "I have been thinking more about it and I realize there are others like us in Domino City, other women who deserve to be with a man as wonderful as Yugi."

Understanding and respecting Téa's thoughts, Rebecca nodded, only to then ask. "And what's the second reason?"

"Before we become one with Master, we must learn to get along." Téa replied, her words confusing Rebecca a little, before Téa showed what she meant as she set her arms around Rebecca and kissed her deeply, sliding a hand down the front of Rebecca's body and managing to rub her breasts a little.

"Ok... Now I understand..." Rebecca let out with a small blush and little panting after she managed to break the kiss with Téa , now knowing that before they made love to Yugi, let alone professed their love for him, they needed to learn the joys of being intimate with another woman, needing to know how to satisfy the same sex while their eventual Master would be pleasuring them or their slave sisters.

"Shall we?" Rebecca then asked as she opened the front door to her home, allowing Téa inside, finding she was both excited and nervous as to what was coming.

But the comforting smile Téa gave her calmed Rebecca down, before the blonde closed the door behind her and escorted Téa through her residence, up the stairs and to her bedroom, where Téa took her time to admire Rebecca's tastes in style.

Looking through Rebecca's bedroom, Téa saw her walls covered in posters, some of the more recent of Duel Monster tournaments, but most were of Yugi, some were promotional advertisements for the tournaments, while the others were the tournaments he had won, keeping his title as King of Games over the last few years.

While admiring the posters of their unknowing Master, Téa was interested at the objects that rested on a desk in the corner of Rebecca's bedroom, seeing various minerals and small trinkets she had managed to obtain during her time working alongside her grandfather as a juniour archaeologist, while noticing an impressive line of trophies and ribbons from all the various Dueling competitions she had won over the years that were set around the desk.

But what caught Téa's eyes out of all of Rebecca's belongings was the Card Yugi had given her after their very first Duel, The Ties of Friendship, which Rebecca had not only set within a glass frame, but she had placed it right beside her bed, where it rested on a small nightstand.

And looking at the Card through its protective casing, Téa could tell Rebecca didn't want any harm to befall the item that she clearly cherished the most.

"When I feel down, I just look at that Card and it makes me think about Yugi, about how he would never give up and that gives me the strength I need to go on." Rebecca spoke up, giving a warm smile as she walked over, picked up the framed Card and looked at it with a continued devotion.

"And I know it's a little silly, but sometimes I kiss the Card goodnight. It's almost as if I'm kissing Yugi goodnight." The blonde added, blushing at her confession as she believed Téa would make light of her feelings.

(Téa respects Rebecca's feelings).

"Don't forget about me." Téa and Rebecca heard Mana's voice say in their heads, before their collars seemed to react to the young magician's voice, with both Millenium symbols lighting up, giving Mana's spirit form a physical form.

And while Mana couldn't help herself as she checked out her figure in the mirror that rested just behind Rebecca's desk, posing and continuing to check out her body, Mana had to ask. "So how do I look?"

"You look very sexy, not a day over five thousand." Téa replied, giving a small smile as she teased Mana a little, before the dancer got serious and admitted. "But you might want to think about changing your wardrobe."

From Téa's last comment, Mana was a little confused, before looking at herself once again in the mirror and then at Téa and Rebecca, knowing that while her clothing was appealing and ideal for a palace girl, being in the 21st century, she would always be the centre of attention, though some of the attention she received wouldn't be in the way she wanted.

Nodding to Téa's words, Mana decided to make herself blend in, taking a quick moment to observe the fashions of her slave sisters before she got ot work.

Summoning her wand out of thin air, Mana rose it above her head and tapped into her magics, the result consuming her body in a cloud of smoke, where Téa and Rebecca could see the slender silhouette of the Egyptian beauty, before watching as Mana stepped out of the smoke moments later, finding their slave sister in a whole new wardrobe.

No longer wearing her beige white dress, Téa and Rebecca saw Mana now wearing a black)top that showed off her smooth stomach, while the material did cover her chest but it also perked them up, drawing the girl's eyes to Mana's breasts.

A pair of blue shorts covered Mana's thighs, showing off her legs and hugging her hips, highlighting her figure, namely her heart shaped ass.

Her DiaDhank had altered and reshaped, adjusting itself to fit in with the current style of the modern world, transforming to look like a standard Kaiba Corp brand Duel Disc.

And while she had discarded her bracelets, anklets and her headwear, she had now set a collar exactly like Téa's and Rebecca's around her neck, her symbol to show her status as an equal amongst her slave sisters.

And though she believed she now fit in, needing a second opinion, Mana gave a cute pose, spinning around to show her slave sisters her new outfit , namely an excuse to show off her body as she asked. "So how do I look now?"

"You look amazing." Rebecca said with a smile, finding herself more attracted to Mana than before, feelings Téa shared, before the brunette gave her own thoughts. "You look so hot, Mana. I bet our Master Yugi wouldn't be able to resist you right now."

Blushing and flattered by Téa and Rebecca's words, Mana smiled back at the pair, before bringing up her wand a second time, surprising Téa and Rebecca as Mana's clothing vanished completely, save the collar around her neck, leaving her standing naked.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"Now that you've helped me embrace your ways of life, allow me to help remind you the old ways of ours'." Mana said, her smile turning a little seductive as she approached Téa, set her arms around the dancer and then kissed her deeply on the lips, not only causing Téa to blush at Mana kissing her, as well as feeling her naked body against her own, but this also caused Rebecca to blush, both surprised by Mana's actions.

"And don't think I forgot about you, Samia." Mana then said after breaking her kiss with Téa and focusing completely on Rebecca, where the young magician then set her arms around the blond, looking at the blushing form of Rebecca.

"You look so cute right now." Mana commented, before giving the blonde the same love as she had shared with Téa, engaging Rebecca in a longing kiss, while making sure her body came into close contact with Rebecca's.

And while Rebecca was a little embarrassed to kiss another woman, allowing the feelings of love she shared with Mana as Samia, Rebecca closed her eyes and returned the kiss, not only feeling herself getting into the action, but she could feel something happening to her body.

Opening her eyes, Rebecca looked down, blushing to see her body had altered back to the more mature form it had taken the first time she had met Mana and accepted her chance to become one of Yugi's eventual slavegirls, seeing that her more developed figure could barely contain her clothing.

"As cute as you were, I think you look so much hotter this way." Mana spoke up, revealing she was the cause of Rebecca's transformation, before keeping Rebecca silent, running her hands down and along Rebecca's body, making short work of what material was covering her form, relieving the blonde of her clothing and leaving her standing naked before Mana and Téa.

While Rebecca felt a continued embarrassment at being naked, she couldn't deny the feelings of attraction rising within her as she looked upon Téa and Mana, feelings Mana picked up on and acted on.

"Let us begin." The young magician said with a continued eagerness in her voice, before she made her way onto Rebecca's bed, lay on her back and looked upon the other girls in the room.  
"Don't be shy, come and join me." Mana said, continuing to try and make Téa and Rebecca comfortable, knowing that after so long, there would be some hesitant feelings between the pair in making love to her, let alone each other.

But trusting Mana, knowing they needed to embrace the paths of Teana and Samia if they were all going to be with Yugi, to show their undying love for him, Téa and Rebecca acted to Mana's call, where Téa approached the Egyptian beauty, joining Mana on the bed, before relaxing as best she could as she moved in and kissed Mana, finding that the second time kissing her wasn't as bad as the first kiss, finding that despite kissing the same sex, there was part of Téa that enjoyed the feeling.

With Téa showing her effort and kissing her, Mana gave a small smile, before moving her hands along Téa's body, sliding her hands on Téa's sides, before grabbing hold of her top, breaking the kiss with the brunette as to remove the garment and toss it aside, revealing the light blue bra Téa was wearing underneath.

And keeping her hands upon the dancer, Mana made short work of Téa's bra, unclipping it and tossing it away, leaving Téa's bare breasts exposed to the other women in the room, causing Téa to blush a little and bring up her hands, covering her chest.

"It's alright. It's nothing we haven't seen before." Mana assured, speaking for her and Rebecca, for she had picked up on Téa's insecurities as she rubbed Téa's shoulder comfortingly, before catching the dancer by surprise as she moved her hand lower, now rubbing at Téa's left breast.

"Mana, I..." Téa began to say, admitting to herself that she was feeling some pleasure from Mana's actions, but she was still a little uncertain at her first time being with a woman.

"I know, but try and relax and focus on the pleasure you're feeling and ignore any other concerns you have." Mana cut in, continuing to assure Téa and slowing down in her actions a little, plating small kisses around Téa's neck and collarbone.

Sensing Téa was starting to slowly get into the mood. Mana stopped kissing the dancer and looked over to the other girl in the room.

"Rebecca? Please come over here." Mana called, her words Rebecca complied to as she took a seat on the bed beside her slave sisters.

"Try and remember the pleasure we shared in the past." Mana said, before the Egyptian beauty added with a little command in her voice. "Start off by kissing each other."

From what they heard, Téa and Rebecca blushed as they looked at one another, mixed feelings coming between the pair, before both faced Mana and saw her smiling at them.

"Trust me. Just do as I tell you and all the pleasure, the feelings we shared, it will all come back to you." She soothed, relaxing Téa and Rebecca a little, before Téa acted on Mana's guidance as she moved over, set her hands on Rebecca's body and moved in to kiss her.

And while there was a little awkwardness between the two at first, continuing to kiss and focus solely on the pleasantness of their kiss, Téa and Rebecca soon found themselves getting into it, with Téa deepening their kiss, to the point she slid her tongue in Rebecca's mouth, finding the blonde willingly accepting it.

As Téa and Rebecca remained kissing each other, continuing to allow their long forgotten love to take over, the dancer continued to show her more dominant and confident side as she moved Rebecca down, setting the blonde on her back, before breaking from Rebecca's lips and planting soft kisses around her neck, causing Rebecca to moan at the feeling.

"Téa, you are so good... This feels really wonderful..." Rebecca let out, allowing her love to overpower her doubts, feelings Téa shared, but found she couldn't gave a reply as she was too focused, not only from kissing Rebecca's body and providing her slave sister with as much pleasure as she could, but Téa could feel Mana's hands moving along her legs, removing her shorts, along with her panties, where the young magician tossed them aside, leaving Téa lying naked atop Rebecca.

While the old Téa would be highly embarrassed at the position she was in, naked and in bed with another woman, keeping Mana's words close to her and focusing on the good instead of the bad, Téa increased in her actions, not only continuing to kiss Rebecca's lips, as well as around her neck and close to her collar, but Téa moved her left hand upward, slowly moving it to Rebecca's chest, slowly rubbing at the blonde's breast and her nipple.

"Oh, Téa..." Rebecca moaned, finding that as she too focused on her feelings, the dancer's kisses and the way she was rubbing her breast was actually quite enjoyable, causing Rebecca to try and return the pleasure she was feeling as she slowly rose her right leg up and began to rub it against Téa's womanhood, the actions causing Téa to moan erotically within Rebecca's mouth.

"Now you two are getting into it!" Mana called happily, unable to stop smiling, not only glad to see Téa and Rebecca pleasuring each other, but at the rate they were going, Mana expected they would come to embrace their old ways and their love sooner than expected.

But curious, the Egyptian beauty then asked."So how are you two feeling now?"

"Really good..." Rebecca confessed through the pleasure filling her, slowing down in her actions as she continued to rub her leg against Téa's womanhood, her words causing Téa to nod and add with a smile. "Once we accept what you said, this felt so good."

"That's great to hear." Mana said in reply, remaining in her positive mood to know Téa and Rebecca were accepting to their old ways as Teana and Samia, before Mana decided to go a little further.

"Now let's try something a little more intimate." The young magician said as she remained taking the lead during Téa and Rebecca's time together, where she then instructed. "Téa, turn your body around so you are facing Rebecca's pussy."

Blushing at Mana's instructions, Téa and Rebecca could feel their doubts coming back, which Mana picked up on, causing her to say. "Don't think, just act on your feelings. Just remember the pleasure you shared as Teana and Samia, and everything will be ok. I promise."

Trusting Mana, not only as their slave sister, but as their friend, Téa acted as she turned her body around, positioning herself so was above Rebecca, her face looking down at Rebecca's wet slit, leaving her own pussy up and above Rebecca's face, which made both girls blush.

"Now just follow your feelings and I promise you will thank me for what comes next." Mana said, surprising Téa and Rebecca a little as they watched the young magician move her left hand to her chest, rubbing at her breasts, while sliding her right hand downward, rubbing at her sex with her middle and index fingers, surprised to see Mana starting to masturbate beside them, but more so that the sight was turning them on a little.

But focusing on each other and the pleasure increasing within them, Téa swallowed her doubts as she moved her head down to Rebecca's crotch, let her tongue out and began to run it softly and gently along the blonde's slit, not only causing Rebecca to moan, but for her to act to the increasing pleasure inside of her, to move her head up and lick Téa's pussy in response.

"Téa..." Rebecca let out, her moans increasing as she remained in her sixty nine position with the dancer. "This is starting to feel really good..."

"I know what you mean..." Téa admitted in reply, slowing down her licks to prolong Rebecca's pleasure and added. "Once you just relax, it really does feel good..."

"You have no idea how happy that makes me hear you say that." Téa and Rebecca heard Mana say, both turning to see the young magician continuing to pleasure herself as she looked back at Téa and Rebecca with a more longing smile.

"I haven't felt this way for five thousand years." The Egyptian beauty added, which brought up more intimate images of Téa and Rebecca's pasts, recalling that as Teana and Samia, how Atem would make love to them, while all three knew that when the time came, Yugi would fulfill his role as their new Master and give all his loving slaves the same love as their first Master.

Focusing on the loving and more lustful feelings they were all feeling as they continued in their actions, while Mana continued to satisfy herself, sliding her fingers deeper inside of her sex, Téa and Rebecca moved their heads deeper, slowly pushing their tongues inside of the other's folds, bot finding that pleasure filled them as they gave it, losing themselves to the moment as they continued to eat each other out, continuing to find the long forgotten feelings and memories of Teana and Samia resurfacing the more they got into their actions, which encoraged Téa and Rebecca to continue in the pleasure they were expressing with the other.

However, though Téa and Rebecca were really starting to get into it, enjoying the pleasure they were feeling and providing, though they had done this countless times as Teana and Samia, being their reincarnations, Téa and Rebecca began to moan, their bodies began to shift around as both could feel they were close to their climaxes.

"Téa, I... I can't hold it...!" Rebecca moaned, her words causing Téa to give her own deep moan in reply, managing to let out. "Me too, Rebecca... I... I'm gonna cum...!

With their releases approaching, Téa and Rebecca were unsure how to react to their orgasms, let alone the approaching climax of their partner, to which the pair were about to break away from the other's body, but stopped when they heard Mana manage to speak through her panting.

"Don't stop...! Savour the moment and the taste of your fellow slave sister..." Mana said with some command within her voice, removing her fingers from her pussy, showing how wet she had gotten as her sexual fluids slowly ran down her fingers, before surprising Téa and Rebecca as they watched Mana slide her fingers in her mouth, licking them clean of her sexual fluids.

And while they were unsure if it was from Mana's words, her actions or the continued desire that was growing within them, the girls continued to run their tongues along the other's slit until they found that they were unable to contain themselves, leaving Téa and Rebecca crying loudly as they had their first orgasms of the night and cumming in the other's mouth.

But instead of any feelings of surprise as to what they had done, Téa and Rebecca accepted their feelings, finding that they were glad they had listened to Mana and had continued to satisfy each other.

Finished with their climaxes, Téa removed herself off of Rebecca, taking a seat beside the blonde, who moved up to a sitting position and smiled at the dancer.

"I never imagined I would ever do that, let alone I never imagined that it would feel so good." Rebecca confessed, her words causing Téa to nod and smile back at her slave sister.

"Great job." They heard Mana say, turning to see the young magician crawl her way over to them, looking at the pair with a continued smile, only it was laced with need and desire.

"But there is one last thing we need to do to complete our bond." The Egyptian beauty informed, before acting on her needs for Teana and Samia's reincarnations, engaging the pair in a passionate three-way kiss, moaning a little as she could taste Téa and Rebecca's sexual fluids on their lips, leaving Mana thinking with a light giggle. 'They taste just like Teana and Samia.'

Parting from her kiss with the pair, Téa and Rebecca were left curious as to what they needed to do, what the final step was to complete their bond, before both blushed as they got their answer, finding a memory of their pasts coming to them, seeing that as Mana sat in Atem's lap, kissing around his neck, whispering enticing and sexy thoughts into his ear and stroking his cock, Teana and Samia were sitting before the pair, both moaning as what looked like an ancient sex toy filled their pussies, with Teana and Samia moving their naked forms as to slide the sex toy in and out of their respective lover.

"From your faces, I can see you remember the 'fun' we had when we'd wait for our Pharaoh to finish 'enjoying' us." Mana commented, her words continuing to leave Téa and Rebecca blushing, while Mana was left in thought.

Tapping her chin as she continued to think, the Egyptian beauty then came up with what she thought was a good idea, where she held her hand up, summoning her wand, which she presented to Téa and Rebecca.

"This should do the trick." She said, moving her wand over to Téa and Rebecca, where she slid the end along their pussies, the feel causing the girls to both give out a lusting moan, both knowing what Mana was planning to do.

However, before Mana could continue in her actions, Rebecca managed to speak.

"Mana, I like your creativity, but if you check the nightstand, I'm sure you'll find something more suited for what you're planning." The blonde said, blushing deeply as to what Mana would find but she knew it was needed to help in their situation.

Reacting to Rebecca's words, Mana crawled over to the nightstand, set her wand on the top and opened the draw, rummaging through, curious as to what the blonde had stored.

And after grabbing hold of something firm, certain that it was what Rebecca had in mind, Mana removed her hand from within the draw, revealing she was now holding a nine-inch blue coloured dildo, the sight causing Téa and Rebecca to both blush, Rebecca at her revealed secret and Téa at knowing the blonde had such a sex toy in her posession.

"When I said I get lonely around here, there are times thinking about Yugi helps." Rebecca said softly, blushing deeply as Téa and Mana continued to stare at her, thinking that they were judging her.

But looking at the pair, Rebecca saw smiles grace Téa and Mana's faces.

"It's alright, we understand perfectly." Mana assured, her tone matching the sincerity of her smile as she added with a continued understanding. "When it comes to Yugi, how can you not think of him in that kind of way?"

Feeling better that Téa and Mana weren't judging, but empathising with her, Rebecca smiled as she looked upon the pair, where her smile changed to one of excitement, matching Téa's as the pair watched from their respective positions, watching as Mana slid three-inches inside of her pussy, leaving the remaining six-inches hanging out of her.

"And now for the main event." Mana said, feeling excitement herself as to what was coming in store for her, Téa and Rebecca, where the blonde moved back to join her slave sisters, positioning herself behind the pair, causing Téa and Rebecca to moan in lust as they could feel the dildo slowly sliding along their slits, no longer feeling any doubts or insecurities, just longing as they waited for Mana to pleasure them.

Leaning down, Mana moved her lips over to the back of Téa's neck, giving the brunette a quick kiss, before she pushed forward, filling Téa's pussy with the fake cock and causing Téa to give a loud moan at the pleasure that began to fill her.

"Oh, Mana!" Téa let out at the sensation, at the pleasure that came with Mana inside of her, causing the dancer to arch herself a little, her body and her breasts pressing and rubbing against Rebecca's in the process, heightening Téa's pleasure and adding to Rebecca's.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it." Mana commented as she slowly slid her hips, sliding the dildo in and out of Téa's womanhood at a steady pace for the dancer to get used to, before Mana went on and said. "Now just relax and enjoy yourself."

With that said, Mana focused all her attention on Téa, the memories of making love to her as Teana filled her mind, causing the Egyptian beauty to quicken her pace, to increase her thrusts, increasing Téa's moans as she continued to slide her hips back and forth, filling all of Téa's pussy with Rebecca's dildo, which continued to fill Téa with pleasure.

"Mana, you are so good at this... I... I never thought I would ever share this kind of pleasure with another woman, let alone two..." Téa moaned as she continued to embrace the moment, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling, her words causing Rebecca to look at Téa with a smile and nod, finding herself slowly falling in love with the brunette and the Egyptian beauty behind her.

"Life can surprise you." Mana said in reply, happy to see Téa enjoying the pleasure, letting go and embracing her loving side as Teana had done during Atem's reign as Pharaoh.

"But as much as I want to keep going, I can't forget about Rebecca." The young magician then added, slowly removing the dildo from out of Téa's folds, where she remained positioned behind the pair, wondering how Téa would react.

"Go right ahead, Mana." Téa said in an understanding voice, her words causing Mana to smile at Téa's maturity, while smiling to see the excitement that then appeared on Rebecca's.

Looking forward to the feelings of pleasure Mana had shared with Téa, Rebecca found it was not only Mana who would be making her feel good, but Téa as well, to which the brunette set her lips on Rebecca's, kissing her deeply, while using her own legs to part hers' open, allowing Mana to then slide the dildo deep within her folds and instantly give her pleasure, finding it was even more wonderful than what she had experienced through her dreams as Samia.

"Mana, Téa, you are both amazing... I... I love you both... I love you so much...!" Rebecca let out, finding that the more time she spent with Téa and Mana, the more she had come to wanting to remain with them, feelings Téa and Mana shared.

"And we love you." Mana said in reply, causing Téa to smile and nod in agreement with Mana, before showing her love to Rebecca in her own way as she moved down and engaged Rebecca in a deep and longing kiss, moaning as she felt the blonde eagerly kissing her in return.

As Mana continued in her actions, sliding the dildo in and out of Téa and Rebecca's folds, giving each intivals of pleasure, Téa and Rebecca continued to go deeper and deeper in expressing their love, with Téa wrapping her arms around Rebecca, holding her close as they continued to kiss, causing their breasts to rub against each other, finding their love continuing to grow with each passing moment, allowing them to remain in their embrace for another hour.

But with the pleasure building up between them, alongside Mana's own actions of love, with the dildo currently filling her (ussy, Rebecca knew it wouldn't be long before it happened, before her body gave in and she had her climax.

Moaning in Téa's mouth, Rebecca managed to break her kiss with the brunette, where she moaned erotically. "Téa... Mana, I... I can't... hold it... I'm so close...!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Téa asked in reply as she looked down at Rebecca with a continued smile, one of love, longing and desire. "Don't fight your feelings, embrace them."

With that said, Téa moved down, giving Rebecca one final kiss, while Mana gave one final thrust, pushing all of the fake cock inside of Rebecca's pussy, causing the blonde to moan loudly within Téa's mouth, unable to hold back her pleasure as she arched herself into Téa's body and cried out as she came, having her orgasm and leaving her lying on the mattress as a satisfied and content smile appeared on her face, the sight of which caused Téa and Mana to smile, glad they had satisfied their slave sister.

But with Rebecca left to enjoy the afterglow of their love, it was now Téa's turn.

"Now it's your turn." Mana said as she took a more asserive role and grabbed onto Téa's hips, laying the dancer on her back and beside Rebecca, before grabbing Téa's legs and resting them on her shoulders, allowing the young magician to then slide the dildo back within Téa's wet folds.

From the feeling of the fake cock back and going deep inside of her, alongside the position she was placed in, Téa felt a rush of arousal take her.

"Mana, thank you... thank you for all you have done for me... I promise that when the time is right... I will do all I can to serve alongside you... and be the best slave I can for our Master...!" Téa moaned in joy as she remained on her back, allowing Mana to continue in satisfying her, to keep making love to her for as long as they could.

And after several more thrusts, just like Rebecca, Téa felt she was close to her own orgasm.

Moving herself up and wrapping her arms around Mana, Téa held the Egyptian beauty close to her as they continued in their passion, making love for another few minutes, before the brunette finally gave in and allowed herself her release.

"Oh, Mana!" Téa cried in ecstasy as she came, not only leaving the dancer in a similar satisfied state as Rebecca, but from her orgasm, she could feel herself closer to Mana and Rebecca, feeling that her past as Teana was now truly part of her.

And looking at Rebecca, Téa was certain the blonde was now accepting her true past as Samia.

With Téa and Rebecca both satisfied, as well as having felt great pleasure of her own during their threesome, Mana removed the sex toy from Téa's pussy, took her feet off of her legs and lay on the bed, resting herself on Téa's chest.

"It's been so long since we were like this." Mana commented with a smile, which grew as Rebecca copied in her actions, lay herself on Téa's chest as well and added with a small solemness. "The only thing missing is our Master."

"I know, but after I complete my mission, then we can all truly know the love we all shared." Mana said in reply, her words causing Téa and Rebecca to nod in understanding, which made Mana smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The young magician then let out, turning her head up to look at Téa, where she informed. "Since you were Atem's first love, that makes you the second in command of our forming harem."

"So what do you wish of us, Mistress Teana?" Rebecca asked, teasing Téa a little, though the sexy purr in her tone indicated she wanted to go back and show her love to her new Mistress.

And as much as Mana wanted to continue, to make love to Téa and Rebecca again, even with them rubbing their hands sensually along her breasts, keeping her focus, Mana circled her hand with a light pink light, managing to tap her magically infused fingers to Téa and Rebecca's foreheads, causing a pink haze to fill the girl's eyes as they slowly closed their eyes and drifted to sleep, allowing Mana to rise from the bed and take in the forms of her slave sisters.

"As much as I would love to continue, I still have plans of my own." Mana said as she gazed at Téa and Rebecca's sleeping forms, before picking up her wand from the nightstand, using it to bring back her civilian clothing, feeling quite comfortable with her body and being naked around others.

However, knowing that with the laws different to her time, she would have to adapt if she didn't want to cause any trouble with the current enforcements of law, but if it meant finding her next subject, Mana didn't mind in the slightest, leaving her to think with her signature positivity. 'Hope you're ready for a visit from an old friend, Mai Valentine.'

-End Lemon-


	3. Mai Ancient Lover

Even as she left Rebecca's house, Mana was ready to find Mai. without looking, she drew the top Card from her Deck and set it on her Duel Disc. She already knew what it was, and true to form her ever loyal Dark magician girl appeared, smiling and standing to attention. She could always count on the cards.

Exiting Rebecca's residence and ready to find Mai, without looking, she drew the top Card from her Deck and set it on her Duel Disc, for she shared a trusted bond with her Cards, and true to form her ever-loyal Dark magician girl appeared before Mana, giving off a cheerful smile as she looked at the Egyptian beauty.

"You called me, Mistress?" She asked with a great eagerness that Mana couldn't help but smile from, before she gave her Duel Spirit a nod of appreciation.

"I need you to find a certain Duelist for me that goes by the name of Mai Valentine." Mana told the Dark Magician Girl, knowing that The trust she shared with her signature Monster was powerful, a near unbreakable link that let her call upon her friend anywhere.

And Mana was led to believe that as Mai's signature bond with her Harpie Lady Monsters would allow Dark Magician Girl to find the blonde haired Duelist.

"I know her, Mistress, so you can count on me!" Dark Magician Girl said with a smile and a salute, before the Spellcaster closed her eyes and glowed with a soft light, focusing as she listened carefully to the sounds most humans couldn't hear, the sound of Duel Monster Spirits.

And after giving it a moment, Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes and smiled.

"I know exactly where she is, Mistress. I can hear the proud cry of her Harpie Ladies, so follow me." She told Mana, before she followed the blonde Spellcaster eagerly through the streets of Domino City and towards the secrets of Mai's past life.

Ducking down street after street, guided by a ghost no-one else could see, Mana smiled, not only to know that Mai would soon come to accept her past life, as Téa and Rebecca had, but as Mana took in the sights and the sounds of the night, she found that with her new outfit and her beauty, she was the centre of attention, seeing many men and women, looking her way, with some passersby clearly attracted to her and wanting more from the mysterious blonde that crossed their path.

But while she allowed herself a wink and a giggle at the few lucky enough to hold her eye, she knew none of them could ever catch her, she knew her heart was taken by Yugi, and the body they craved belonged to her eventual Master and her slave sisters.

But her paradise would have to wait, she had things to do before she could dare approach her Master and offer him the life she believed he deserved, she still had to find Mai and awaken her past side, to bring out the feelings Mai's incarnation felt for a familiar blond haired Duelist.

With Dark Magician Girl leading the way, Mana soon arrived outside the front of a tall building, which she knew was an apartment, but from the lifestyle she knew Mai had as a professional Duelist, Mana was certain that Mai would be used to living in a more luxurious state.

"We have arrived, Mistress Mana." Dark Magician Girl said, looking upward and at the higher sets of apartments, where she informed. "And from what I can tell, Mai and her Harpie Ladies lie somewhere on the upper floors."

"Thank you, my friend." Mana said in reply, nodding in gratitude, before taking Dark Magician's Card off of her Duel Disc, the spirit of the Spellcaster faded just as the Egyptain beauty said with confidence in herself. "But I've got it from here."

Drawing another Card from the Deck, Mana flipped it over and checked what she she now held.

"Changing Destiny, huh?" Mana thought, unable to help but to give a small giggle as she thought about the irony upon drawing such a Card. 'Seems only fitting since Mai's destiny is about to change for the better.'

As she placed the Card in her Duel Disc, the magics quickly took shape, where a blue coloured door rose before her, the perfect counterpart to the Trap card in her hand.

Impressed at the appearance of the physical manifestation of her Trap Card course, Mana wasted no time as she opened the door, made her way inside, where she opened up the adjacent red door, which left Mana smiling to see she was not only inside of Mai's apartment for the first time.

Looking at the room, there was something about it that just called to Duelist everywhere, especially those of particular skill.

And this Mai had a fine eye for its placement too.

Mana could already tell she was dealing with an elegant mind, just looking around at the velvet carpeting and careful placement of the decor.

There was a walk-in closet to her left, and Mana couldn't help but steal a glance inside, gazing at the various outfits Mai owned, finding many were designed to show off her flawless body and amazing figure.

Looking ahead, Mana saw a large window that lead to the balcony, allowing her to see the full moon and the beauty of the night perfectly, which is where Mana then caught the sight of a large desk set in the corner, where Mai's Deck rested, showing the blonde haired Duelist's continued care and respect for her Harpie Lady Cards, before Mana noticed the line of various trophies and awards she had received from all the tournaments she had participated in that were displayed along the desk and upon a shelf set just above.

And more important to Mana were the few framed pictures she noticed of Mai hanging out with Yugi, Joey and the others, knowing it was thanks to her eventual Master and his best friend that allowed Mai to see the good in others and open up with her feelings.

As pleased as Mana was with Mai's sense of style, seeing many of her traits were shared with her incarnation, the smile on Mana's face grew as she looked over at Mai's bed, noticing that past the silk sheets set around the bed frames was her target, to which Mana slowly approached the blonde, parting the sheets to find Mai resting under the covers, leaving her smiling as she examined the Harpy Duelist.

'Mai, you look as beautiful as you did as Riah.' Mana thought with a small smile as she gently caressed Mai's cheek, before slowly sliding her hand up to Mai's forehead, where the Egyptian beauty closed her eyes and focused her magics, surrounding her hand in a pink light energy as she entered Mai's mind.

.

.

.

Opening her eyes, Mana she saw she was no longer within Mai's apartment, but back during the reign of Atem, finding herself in the midst of a small market, causing the young magician to smile at the scenery that played around her, even if it was just a dream.

But remaining focused on her task, Mana looked around and gave off a big grin as she noticed Mai in the middle of the scenery, the blonde haired Duelist keeping silent as she watched those passing around her, finding her attention drawn to a cloaked figure, which Mana knew all too well.

Sensing Mai's confusion, Mana smiled as she walked over to Mai and fill her in on the situation.

"In case you're wondering, that's you." She informed with a smile as she approached Mai and pointed at the cloaked figure, her words, but more the fact she was acknowledging Mai surprised the Harpie Duelist greatly.

"Just back up a second." Mai let out, staring at Mana with a stunned expression. "You can see me?"

"Of course I can." Mana replied with a continued smile as she added. "This might be your dream, but with my level of magic, it was child's play to access."

While Mai had been through a lot as a Duelist, from facing a maniac with the power of an Egyptian God, to allowing the evil power of an ancient leviathan from Atlantis to control her, even knowing that somebody she considered a friend had the spirit of a Pharaoh sealed within the item he wore, having somebody enter her dream was beyond her, leaving Mai staring at Mana and asking. "Hold on. You're saying this is all a dream and you managed to get inside of it?"

"Technically this is a memory of your past life." Mana corrected, continuing to gloss over Mai's remaining confusion.

"Just who are you, and what do you mean by a memory of my past life?" Mai questioned the young magician, who decided to shed some light on the situation.

"My name is Mana, but it's more fun if you just watch your past memories play out." Mana said in reply, before the Egyptian beauty caught sight of a cloaked figure, leaving Mana with a smile as she thought. 'And here comes the best part.'

Watching the cloaked figure alongside Mana, Mai watched as she was casually making her way around the market, but after giving another shop a small examination and turning around, the woman Mana claimed was Mai's past life was knocked to the ground, where she groaned from her fall, before yelling at the one who had knocked her over. "Hey, why don't you watch where you're going?"

As stunned as Mai was to hear the woman's voice, finding it sounded just like hers', Mai was taken aback at the figure her incarnation had bumped into, finding that the figure was a male due to their more built figure, seeing them wearing a white cloak that draped down his left shoulder, revealing his upper body and muscular chest.

Gold bracelets were set upon his upper arms, while what looked like an ancient Duel Disc in Mai's eyes was fastened around his left arm.

Like the other citizens in the area, he had dark skin and black hair, but looking at his face, Mai couldn't help but let out with awe. "Joey...?"

As she took in the sight of the Egyptian man that looked like Joey, she watched as he stared at the cloaked figure, wondering what he would say, before he yelled defensively. "You're the one who bumped into me, lady."

"Yeah, that's Joey alright." Mai said with a tone lacking the same awe at the brashness the Joey double was expressing toward her incarnation, leaving Mai sighing, while Mana giggled as she watched the incarnations continuing to butt heads.

"That's Joey's incarnation, Tharnin. And just like you and Joey, you start off on some rough patches, but things wind up pretty good in the end." She quickly told Mai, before resuming to watch the duo continuing to blame the other for the incident.

"The name is Riah, not lady." Mai's past then said back with a huff, before moving her hand out, shoving Tharnin aside. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to tend to then to waste my time talking with another of the Pharaoh's guards."

Storming off, Riah stopped and turned, glaring at Tharnin as she saw he had grabbed at her right wrist, revealing the golden bracelet set upon her arm, alongside her flawless fingernails, which didn't abide too well with Riah as she asked with some irritance in her voice. "Now what do you want?"

"You can say what you want about me, but don't you dare talk down Pharaoh Atem." Tharnin said with a tone of respect and defensiveness.

"I wouldn't dare disrespect the Pharaoh, he's a real man, unlike some people." Riah said in reply, pulling her arm back and managing to break away from Tharnin's hold over her, before waving her hand dismissively and asking with a continued lack of respect. "Now why don't you run off and back to guard duty or whatever it is you're supposed to be doing?"

As much as Tharnin wanted to fight back, having a set of orders as per Atem's command, as well as having a record for disobeying orders and messing up, Joey's past gave a small groan as he turned away.

"Listen up, Riah, I'm watching you." Tharnin said as he glared at the cloaked woman a little longer, before turning and continuing on his patrol, leaving Riah to sigh and say. "What a buffoon, even when I revealed my name he didn't even know who I was."

With the Pharaoh's guard now out of sight, Riah gave a small smile as she returned to walk past the various shops set in the marketplace, only looking closely at her incarnation, Mai could see Riah stealing what she could and concealing it within her cloak.

However, while some of the tradesman were occupied with their sales, stealing from another, one of the merchant's noticed the theft.

"Hey! You need to pay for that!" The merchant yelled, only for Riah to dismiss him, angering the merchant, where he yelled. "Didn't you hear me? You're going to pay!"

"Actually, the only one paying here will be you." Riah said back, gaining a sly smile as she discarded the cloak, revealing that aside from her black hair, her sun kissed skin and her outfit she was wearing, finding it consisted of a cream coloured bikini-like top, a matching coloured skirt, alongside various jewellery set upon her upper arms, around her neck and with a golden brace set around her right thigh, she indeed was Mai's incarnation, astonishing Mai at the resemblance she shared with her Egyptian counterpart.

Lifting her left arm up, revealing she too had a Dia Dhank set around her wrist, the device shone with a golden light, not only scaring the merchant and the citizens around her, but it also left Mai stunned to see the Monster that appeared by Riah's side.

"That's Harpie Lady!" Mai let out in awe, causing Mana to nod and say in reply. "Even before you picked up a Deck, the Harpie Ladies were bound to you, to follow your commands as they had for Riah."

With the streets in panic at seeing the spirit of the Harpie Lady, Riah gave a small smile and sighed.

"That was too easy." She commented to herself, approaching a fruit stand and helping herself to an apple.

"You... evil woman..." She heard the pestering merchant say, turning to see him cowering behind his own stand, where he stated though his obvious fear. "You won't get away with your crimes..."

"And tell me, who's going to stop me?" Riah asked with a continued calmness as she bit into her apple, before a familiar, and annoying, voice called out to her. "I am!"

Looking over, Riah saw Tharnin had returned, where she noticed he had activating his Dia Dhank, telling her that he wanted to take her on.

"After I left, I thought more about your name, Riah, and then it hit me. You're the one who's been causing all those recent Monster panics!" Tharnin accused, finding Riah remaining calm and distant.

"So what?" Mai's incarnation asked back, saying with a calm defensiveness. "I only call out my Harpies to scare away the riff raff. I only have my Harpies attack when someone foolish tries to stop me."

"Then you better believe I'm no fool because I'm putting an end to your ways once and for all!" Tharnin said back, concentrating his energy into his Dia Dhank and bringing life to his first Monster.

"Come forth, Panther Warrior!" Tharnin announced, causing the armour clad panther to appear before its Summoner.

Amd with Panther Warrior now Summoned, Tharnin then pointed at Riah's Monster and commanded. "Now Attack her Harpie Lady!"

Doing as commanded, Panther Warrior drew its sword and lunged at Riah's Monster, only for her to grin.

"Good try, but not good enough." Riah said, confusing Tharnin, where he was confused further as a sudden light enveloped Riah's Monster.

"What's going on?" Tharnin questioned, shielding his eyes from the light, before it died down and left him in shock to see Riah had three Harpies on her side.

"When my Harpie Lady is attacked, she can call upon her sisters to fight alongside her." Riah replied, before saying with a proud voice. "Now go for it, girls. Give this fool a real taste of power! Triangle Ecstasy Spark!"

Glad to follow the command of the Summoner, the three Harpies took to the sky, creating a triangular formation, where energy began to gather between the trio, which they then released as a great wave, devastating Panther Warrior and causing Tharnin to cry out from the damage he felt with his Monster's defeat, collapsing forward and struggling to rise.

At seeing Tharnin in his current position, Riah smiled, not from taking joy at seeing her foe suffer, but at him standing up to her.

"I'm actually impressed you challenged me, but do yourself a favour and stay down." She said, turning around and was about to head off, only to stop as she felt Tharnin grab her ankle.

"I can't give up... I made a promise to Atem that I would put a stop to your crimes..." Tharnin groaned, letting go of Riah and forced himself to his feet, wobbling a little, but maintained a battle ready stance.

"Listen. I admire your guts and I know you are just following your duties, but you are starting to annoy me." Riah said, before adding with confidence. "So just give up. There's no way you can beat me or my Harpies."

"No... I won't give up... I won't let Atem down anymore!" Tharnin called, letting out a powerful cry, just as a sudden black aura circled him, the sudden power actually causing the Harpy Ladies to back away with some fear, which Riah also felt.

"Such a dark energy." Riah said, backing away instinctively and looking to see the darkness taking shape around Tharnin, seeing a set of glaring red eyes, which made her question. "Just what is this power?"

"This is the power of my loyalty to my friend." Tharnin replied, just as a new Monster appeared upon his DiaDhank, feeling its power becoming one with him as he then called with a mighty voice. "Take flight, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Reacting to Tharnin's voice, the darkness suddenly took form, transforming into a deadly black dragon, which let out a loud and fearsome cry as it appeared, shocking Riah to see such a creature, let alone how it was seemingly under Tharnin's complete control.

Though shocked at the new Monster Tharnin had managed to bring forth, Riah refused to back down.

"You might have a new Monster, but my Harpies will make short work of it." She proclaimed, before calling to her Monsters. "Attack and destroy his Dragon!"

Obeying Riah again, the trio reformed their Triangle Ecstasy Spark attack, casting off the energy at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, but Riah was left in shock to see the blast strike Tharnin's Monster and didn't even leave so much as a single mark upon its body.

"Now it's our turn, Red-Eyes. Attack with Inferno Fire Blast!" Tharnin exclaimed, releasing his power alongside Red-Eyes' as the Dragon gathered a great amount of flame in its maw, which it then released as a great and powerful attack, not only consuming all three Harpie Ladies and making them cry out as they were vanquished within the inferno, but with the destruction of her Harpie Ladies, Riah was tossed back, crying out as she felt the pain of her three Monsters suffer.

With her Harpie Ladies defeated, Riah groaned as she slowly rose, still in astonished that she had been bested in battle.

Though she wanted to try and fight back or run, seeing that reinforcements of the Pharaoh's guard had shown up, holding spears toward her, Riah knew she had lost.

Watching as Riah's arms were set in a pair of steel cuffs, with the thief now taken off and to undergo punishment for her crimes, Mai began to follow, curious to the fate of her Egyptain counterpart, but found the scenery around her slowly fading and leaving a void of darkness

"Hey. What's happening?" Mai questioned as she scanned the area, finding that other than Mana, there was nothing within the darkness.

"Your present life is blocking the memories of your past." Mana replied, before informing. "There is part of you that doesn't want to know what happened next, and wants to remain in the dark to Riah's fate."

"However... I could undo this block and allow us to see what happens to Riah." The Egyptian beauty offered with a sweet smile, her offer piquing Mai's more curious side, where she asked. "And how can you do that?"

"Simple." Mana replied as she activated her Duel Disc, pointed to Mai, where she then declared. "Mai Valentine, I challenge you to a Shadow Game."

"A Shadow Game...?" Mai asked, feeling a chill run down her spine, knowing the dangers that came with such Duels, recalling the physical and mental anguish she experienced when she agreed to such a Duel with Marik's evil side, recalling all the pain she had experienced from such a Duel.

"It's the only way to break the dark seal that's repressing your past." Mana informed, before she gave a sweet and trusting smile as she added. "And this Shadow Game won't be as bad as you think. We just need the dark energies of our Monsters to allow us to watch the past. Nothing bad will happen to you, I promise."

Though they had just met and despite that she had intruded into her dreams, there was something inside of Mai that was tell her that she could trust Mana, that she was honest and that the Shadow Game wouldn't be as severe as previous Shadow Duels.

"Alright." Mai then said, giving a confident grin as she rose her left arm toward Mana, where the Harpie Duelist then let out with confidence. "Let's Duel."

Starting Scores:

Mai: 4000

Mana: 4000

With her agreement to Mana's Shadow Game, Mai remained standing with her usual confidence, before she had to ask. "So what are the rules to this Shadow Game, and how do I Duel without my Duel Disc or my Deck?"

From the questions, Mana merely smiled as she brought up her left hand, with Mai noticing the faint pink aura around it, before seeing Mana snap her fingers, the action causing the magics to disperse, with Mai finding a the same ancient looking Duel Disc Riah was wearing then appear and fasten itself around her arm.

"That is your Duel Disc. And as for your Deck, the bond you share with your Deck has made an exact copy for you to use in our Duel." Mana replied, keeping her smile as she thought with a small giggle. 'As for the rules, you'll just have to wait and see.'

Nodding to Mana's words, Mai set her right hand on her Deck, deciding to go first.

"Very well. I draw!" She called, drawing the sixth Card from the top of her Deck, where she smiled to see she had drawn one of her trusted Harpie Ladies, knowing that with the Cards in her hand, she would make a great starting move.

Drawing out the Monster Card from her hand and placing it on her Duel Disc, Mai announced. "I Summon Harpie Lady!" (ATK: 1300)

With her call, the red haired Harpie appeared before her Summoner, spreading her wings out as she gave a proud battle cry, leaving Mai staring at her Monster, not only feeling its power as her own, but she could actually feel her Monster's feelings, finding a deep trust was linking her Monster with her.

And wanting to keep that trust remaining, Mai ensured the safety of her Monster as she placed a pair of Cards Face-down, ending her turn.

With the end of Mai's move, Mana drew her sixth Cards, ready to start off her turn.

But before making her move, life returned around her and Mai, both finding the scenery of ancient Egypt returning to them, only the scene had changed from the small market and to the throne room of the Pharaoh, the sight astonishing Mai to see Riah's arms remained cuffed in chains, she was kneeling before the throne, where Atem sat and stared at her, expressing a curiousness as to her punishment.

And the more Mai took in, the more astounded she was, seeing many familiar people from the present, from Seto Kaiba, to Ishizu Ishtar, guessing that they were the incarnations of their past lives.

But out of all within the room, Mai found the most astonishing was the sight of the scantly dressed forms of Téa, Rebecca and a second Mana, each standing around the Pharaoh.

Noticing the clear confusion on Mai's face, Mana did what she could to fill Mai in and clear up some of the obvious questions in her head. "As you can see, many people of your time had past lives of their own, and in their pasts, Téa and Rebecca served alongside me as Atem's concubines. As for myself, I sealed fragments of my memory into the Millennium Puzzle and was brought to your time when Téa and Rebecca accepted their fates."

With some of her questions answered, but finding a few new ones forming, Mai opened her mouth, about to speak, but stopped when she heard one of Atem's guides read out Riah's crimes.

"Riah, you have been found guilty of theft, attacking the Pharaoh's guards and resisting arrest." The Egyptian double of Kaiba said, his tone matching the seriousness of the Kaiba Mai knew all too well.

"And what should her punishment be, my King?" Téa's incarnation asked with a curiousness, knowing that while she didn't have the same high status as the Sacred Guardians, she was still allowed to speak.

"From her crimes, the punishment usually results in exile." The past Ishizu informed, causing the Mana double to say with a peppy tone. "Do we have to be so cruel to her? She's so cute, can't we just give her a warning?"

While Mai and Riah both blushed at being complimented by another woman, sensing a small attraction drawn to Mai's past, the incarnation of Kaiba remained with his seriousness and loyalty to Atem.

"Cute doesn't excuse one from disobeying the laws of the Pharaoh." Seto said back as he stared down the past Mana, intimidating her, before focusing his attention back to Riah.

"Riah, by the power of the Sacred Guardians, you are to leave the land of the Pharaoh. And should you ever try and sneak back in, you will be sentenced to immediate death" Shada, Odion's past, said with a stern voice, causing a pair of guards to approach Riah, where they were to escort her out of the palace and out of the kingdom.

But before either could lay a hand on Riah, surprise filled her when she heard Tharnin quickly speak up.

"Wait!" He called, suddenly approaching Riah, bowing by her side and before Atem, the actions surprising all, including Mai, where she watched the scene of her past continue to play.

"I know Riah has committed crimes and must be punished, but there has to be a better way. When we fought, she told me she never harmed anyone except for those who challenged her, so please cut her some leniency." Tharnin said, surprising Riah that the one that had led to her arrest was now trying to defend her.

"Be silent, Tharnin. There will be no change in Riah's punishment." Seto said, continuing to remain the rational side for Atem.

"While you were the one who brought her here, I can only assume it was because of your dumb luck, and I illustrate the dumb part." He then added, showing a disinterest towards the guard, seeing him as a lesser individual when compared to those who served closer to Atem.

And while Seto was higher in terms of power, Tharnin couldn't help but fight back.

"What did you say!?" He questioned, glaring at Seto, wanting an excuse to bring forth the spirit of his Red-Eyes and show just how powerful he could be.

But before the conflict could go further, Atem raised his hand, silencing all within the room.

"Seto, while I agree a punishment must resolve for her crimes, Tharnin has revealed information that Riah is not as dangerous as we first believed, and perhaps another punishment is in order for her." Atem said, settling down his loyal followers as they continued to listen to what their Pharaoh was thinking Riah's fate would be.

"Riah shows she can master the spirits of the Shadow Realm and not allow such power to consume her. Such a power can always be used for the greater good, which is why I think it's fitting that Riah joins the palace guard." Atem then said, his words surprising many within the room, namely Riah when Atem looked upon her and declared. "To make up for your crimes, you will now use your abilities to keep peace over my kingdom. And to make sure you don't fall into your old ways, Tharnin will be your new Master and stay with you at all times."

"What!?" Riah and Mai both let out, astonished by the new punishment, before Riah found the guards uncuffed her and dragged her out of the throne room, leaving Mai and Mana watching as the incarnation of Ishizu had to ask. "My Pharaoh, are you sure this is a good idea? Riah is a thief and a danger. We have no idea as to how she will take your punishment."

"I can understand your concern, Isis, but I am confident in my decision." Atem said with a seriousness in his tone, which then faded as he looked upon Tharnin, gave a smile and added with trust and a small slyness. "Besides, I know that without a doubt that Tharnin will do a fine job in training Raih and ensuring she keeps in line."

From Atem's attention and his words, Tharnin expressed a little embarrassment, before rising to his feet, bowing and said with respect. "Of course, my Pharaoh. You can count on me."

Watching Tharnin leave the room to be assigned Riah, a continued smile remained on Atem's face as he thought with a continued trust and pride. 'I know you can, my friend.'

From Atem's final thought, Mai remained bewildered, having many conflicting thoughts, questions and feelings overcoming her, but found that the scene around her once again faded to the dark void.

"That was a glimpse of how Joey's past set Riah on the right path." Mana said with a smile, before informing. "But in order to see more, we need to supply more shadow energy. So what do you say we continue our Duel? I think it was my turn."

From Mana's words, Mai nodded, wanting to know more of her ancient past, causing Mana to smile, glad she could help the Harpie Duelist learn how she became the woman she was, before drawing her sixth Card and making her move.

"I'll start off by Summoning Magician's Valkyria." (ATK: 1600) Mana declared, bringing forth the Spellcaster Monster, which gave a stern expression as she stared at Mai's Monster.

"Attack!" The Egyptain beauty then called, her words causing Magician's Valkyria to immediately obey as she grasped her sceptre, bringing it above her head, ready to slam it down and crush Mai's Harpie Lady to pieces.

But anticipating such a move, Mai gave a small grin as she countered.

"The only thing you'll be Attacking is my Mirror Wall!" She called, revealing her second Face-down, causing the Trap to shine as it reacted to Mai's call, before a prismatic wall arose before Mai and her Monster, where Magician's Valkyria slammed her sceptre against the wall and striking a mirror projection of herself.

Seeing her Attack had failed, Mana was a little distraught, but not as much as when she saw her Spellcaster slump down, looking as though she was being drained of power.

Concerned, Mana asked. "Magician's Valkyria, are you ok?"

"Far from it." Mai cut in, her call causing Mana to look over see the prismatic wall lower itself, allowing Mana to clearly take in the confident vibe Mai was expressing.

"With my Trap, any Monster that strikes the Mirror Wall loses half of its Attack power." The blonde then told Mana, where the Egyptian beauty saw Valkyria's Attack drop to 800 Points, causing Mai to keep up her confident smile.

"And now that Valkyria's lost her magic, it's time for my Harpie Lady to make her disappear! Cyber Slash!" Mai then called, causing her Harpie Lady to lunge at Valkyria, run her clawed talons along her chest and Destroy the Spellcaster and dealing 500 Damage in the process.

WIth her Monster Destroyed and her Field empty, Mana knew she had to set up a new defence, causing her to select two Cards and set them within her Duel Disc, where she informed. "I end with two Face-downs, now let's see what else you and your Harpies can do."

Liking Mana's attitude, Mai nodded as she prepared to make her move, sensing that unlike some of the Duels she had participated in, Mana was like Joey and Dueled for fun.

But remaining as the strong Duelist/woman she was known for, Mai wasn't going to show any mercy against her opponent.

Current Scores:

Mai: 4000

Mana: 3500

Drawing the top Card from her Deck, before Mai did anything, the blonde turned her focus to Mirror Wall, where it then shattered to bits, confusing Mana, before Mai told her. "Due to Mirror Wall's secondary effect, I must either pay 2000 Life Points to keep it active or I must Destroy it."

Understanding that Mai would rather keep the Life Point advantage over her Trap Card, Mana nodded, while knowing whatever Mai was planning next, she had to keep her focus and prepare for anything, where the young magician watched as Mai placed another Monster Card on the Dia Dhank.

"I Summon Cyber Harpie Lady!" (ATK: 1800) Mai declared, bringing out her more powerful of her Harpies to join her fight, where the leather clad Harpie Lady appeared beside Mai, drawing out her energy whip as she awaited the command to strike.

And not having to wait long, Mai then called. "Alright, my Harpies, Attack Mana directly!"

Reacting to the call of their Summoner, Harpie Lady and Cyber Harpie swept in, moving in to deliver a devastating combination Attack upon the Egyptian beauty, but were stopped in their tracks as Mana revealed a Trap of her own.

"I activate my Trap: Call of the Haunted, which brings back Magician's Valkyria from the Graveyard!" Mana informed, causing the Spellcaster to return from the dark depths of the Graveyard and back before her Summoner.

And though Mana had brought her Monster back, Mai remained with her confidence as she said back. "Your Monster is strong, but she's still no match for me or my Cyber Harpie."

From her words, while Harpie Lady pulled back, Cyber Harpie Lady continued to head on in, ready to take down Magician's Valkyria and allow her fellow Harpie a clear shot at Mana's Life Points.

However, Mana seemed to have planned ahead as she grinned and let out. "You'll change that attitude after I activate my second Face-Down: A Rival Appears!"

"Since you control a Level 4 Monster, I can Summon a Level 4 Monster of my own." The young magician informed, placing another Monster on her Duel Disc, where she let out with a proud voice. "And what's better than having one Magician's Valkyria by your side, having two!"

Reacting to Mana's words, a second Magician's Valkyria appeared on the Field, where she took a proud stance alongside the first Spellcaster, the sight of which Mai expected to be of no significance, until she saw that Cyber Harpie Lady had stopped in her tracks, unable to bring out her whip to either of the Spellcasters, where Mai was left stunned and then questioned. "What's going on? Why isn't my Harpie Attacking?"

"Simple. When Magician's Valkyria is on the Field, all Monsters must Attack her before they can Attack any other Spellcasters." Mana told Mai, before expressing a proud grin as she added. "And since I have two on the Field, they are combining their power to effectively lock you out of Attacking altogether."

With their abilities united as one, both Valkyrias brought their sceptres together and created a barrier of light green energy that circled the duo, all but locking Mai out of Attacking.

"Not bad, hon." Mai said, sounding impressed at the skill Mana displayed, before smiling as she suddenly activated her first Face-down and called with a great might. "But I'll see your Traps and raise you with one of my own! Go, Nighmare Tri-Mirror!"

With the power of her Trap, a black and ominous looking mirror appeared by Mai's side, casting out the reflective image of Mana's Monsters.

"With Nighmare Tri-Mirror, I can Summon Copy Tokens to match the amount of Monsters you Summoned this round." The blonde informed, before the reflections within the mirror came to life, transforming into a set of Cyber Harpies that then emerged from the mirror and each took a spot by Mai's side.

"With my Copy Tokens, they cannot Attack on the turn they were Summoned, but with my four Harpies against you, this Duel will be over in no time." Mai said with confidence, wondering what thoughts Mana held, before hearing the young magician give a small applause.

"Great move, Mai. I cannot wait to see what else you can do." She said with a cheerful tone, alongside a sweet and sincere smile, causing Mai to smile back, finding that it had been a long time since she had Dueled only for fun and not having any forms of pressure on her.

But keeping her focus, Mai showed Mana another of her tricks.

"I play the Alluring Mirror Split Spell. Now whenever any of my Harpies fall in Battle, another from my Deck will take her place." The Harpie Duelist said, placing the Continuous Spell in the first slot of her Dia Dhank, where she then said. "With that, I end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Mana said with a confident smile, drawing her Card and making her move, showing she wasn't intimidated by Mai's line of Harpie Monsters.

"Check this out, I play Dark Magical Circle. And so long as this Spell remains in effect, I can look at the next three Cards on my Deck, and if any contain Dark Magician in its name, I can add that Card to my hand." Mana told Mai, before she placed her hand on her Deck, hoping for the best as she drew her Cards and let out. "Here we go!"

Looking at the Cards she had drawn, seeing she her first two Cards were Rainbow Life and Magician's Defence, while knowing she would have to return them to her Deck, that didn't bother her too much, for the final Card she drew was just what she needed, having drawn her own Dark Magician. (ATK: 2500)

But before calling out such a powerful Spellcaster, Mana had other plans set up for his arrival, alongside some other plans for her Monster should she find herself backed in a corner.

"I Summon Apple Magician Girl." (ATK: 1200) Mana said, causing the Spellcaster to join Mana's side, where she gave a cute smile to make her appearance stand.

And while Mai didn't think too much on it, Mana smiled, knowing that Apple Magician Girl's act would fit in perfectly with the Spell Card in her hand.

"With Apple Magician Girl on stage, I play Magical Dimension, so you better belive you're in for a real treat because I sacrifice Apple Magician Girl to bring out Dark Magician!" The Egyptian beauty announced, before Apple Magician Girl's being was transformed into a pure light that was then absorbed into the sarcophagus that now stood behind Mana, opening up seconds later and revealing the Dark Magician, astonishing Mai to see Mana had the same signature Monster as Yugi.

But with Mai's awe, Mana kept smiling as she informed the Harpie Duelist about the last power of her Spell Card. "And for a final trick from Magical Dimension, you can say farewell to your Cyber Harpie."

From Mana's call, the core of the sarcophagus, the same yellow light that had brought Dark Magician to the Field shot at Mai's Monster, striking her in the chest and Destroying her, the sight of which filled Mai with regret at seeing her lose one of her Harpies, seeing she was unable to protect her Monster as she promised herself.

And now with Dark Magician on her side, Mana got ready to fight and deal some Damage of her own.

"Dark Magician, strike down Mai's Copy Token! Dark Magic Attack!" The Egyptian beauty commanded, causing Dark Magician to raise his right hand and cast out his dark powers, where the Token Monster was consumed by the dark energies of the Dark Magician and Destroyed, before it shattered to bits, while Mai was dealt with 900 Points of Damage.

"I'll follow up by having my first Valkyria Attack your Harpie Lady!" Mana then let out as she remained on her destructive path, causing the female magician to nod, swing her wand around, before turning it toward Mai's first Harpie Monster, casting out a sphere of lime green energy, causing the Harpie Lady to screech as the magic struck into her chest, before she met her end and was sent to the Graveyard, costing Mai 300 more Life Points.

But with the defeat of one Harpie, due to her Spell Card, another Winged-Beast took flight, to which Mai withdrew her Deck from the Dia Dhank and placed Harpie Queen upon the ancient Duel Disc, causing the newly Summoned Winged-Beast to appear, expressing her own elegance and pride with a powerful battle cry.

And seeing that the second Valkyria was no match for a 1900 Attack Harpie, Mana ended her turn, knowing that though she now held the advantage in terms of higher Life Points and Attack power, a Duelist like Mai would always find a way to make a comeback.

Current Scores:

Mai: 2700

Mana: 3500

Drawing the top Card from her Deck, adding a total of four Cards to her hand, seeing she held Triangle Ecstasy Spark, another Harpie Lady, Aqua Chorus and having just drew Card of Sanctity, Mai knew she needed a little more help, causing her to take the Spell she just drew and play it.

"I activate Card of Sanctity. This Spell forces us both to draw until we each hold six Cards in our hand." The blonde said, drawing the top four Cards from her Deck, while allowing Mana to draw six new Cards.

And though it was a risk to restock Mana's hand, with what she now held, Mai knew that the Duel was hers'.

"I activate Elegant Egotist, and with its magic, I can call out the Harpie Lady Sisters!" Mai announced proudly, activating her second Spell, causing lights of green, red and blue to appear before Mai, before three more Harpies joined her growing (army/ranks/forces).

"And as dangerous as they are now, when I combine my Harpie Lady Sisters with the Triangle Ecstasy Spark Spell, well... let's just say it's not going to be pretty." Mai then said with a smile, watching as the Attack of her Harpie Lady Sisters rose from 1950 to 2700, astonishing Mana to see Mai's Monster now overpowering her Dark Magician.

"You might have powered up your Harpies, but my Magician's Valkyria are still protecting me!" Mana declared, expressing her faith in her Monsters, who continued to keep up their blockade.

However, from the smile on Mai's face, it looked as though she had a plan to take down Mana's defensive barrier

"I now call upon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon!" Mai announced, causing a small stream of flames to erupt before her, leaving Mana a little confused when she saw the flames die down, finding what looked like a tiny version of Harpie's Pet Dragon now before the blonde.

"He's so cute." Mana had to say, part of her wanting to dismiss their Duel and give the small Dragon a big hug, but staying focused, the young magician pointed out. "But with only 1200 Attak Points, I don't think it was a good idea to call such a fragile Monster to such a dangerous Battle."

"You'd be surprised by the power Cards like my Pet Baby Dragon hold within them." Mai said in reply, her mind recalling how Joey's Baby Dragon had helped him win against her in their very first Duel, starting off their relationship as rivals and eventual friends.

And wanting to show that the Mai that underestimated her opponents or supposed the weakness of lesser Monsters no longer existed, she drew her hand to Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, where she said with pride. "Thanks to the power of my Harpies, my Baby Dragon gains abilities equal to the number of Harpies keeping him company."

From Mai's words, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon expressed a sense of joy as it looked around at the Harpie Ladies, who smiled back at the small Dragon, each Harpie shining with a green light as they offered their power to the Monster.

"When I have one Harpie, all Monsters must Attack Pet Baby Dragon before they can harm his trainers. When I have two Harpies, the Attack of my Pet Baby Dragon doubles to 2400. And when three or more Harpies are on the Field, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon can Destroy any Card on the Field once a turn." Mai told Mana, astonishing the Egyptian beauty.

"Any Card?" Mana had to ask, her question causing Mai to nod, leaving Mana taken aback by the power of Mai's Monster, finding it was using the bonds of the Harpies to make itself stronger.

"Your Magician's Valkyria might have locked me out Attacks, but Monster Effects are a different story." Mai said back, before she commanded with a great voice. "So let out your rage and wipe out one of those bothersome Spellcasters!"

At the command, Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon gathered a great inferno in its maw that it then released, where the flames consumed the second Valkyria, turning her to ash and breaking Mana's magical defences, leaving her open to an array of Attacks.

"Now that your barrier is gone, it's time to move in and wipe out your Monsters and the rest of your Life Points." Mai said, before she exclaimed. "Harpie Lady Sisters, take down Dark Magician!"

Reacting to Mai's command, the three Harpies acted as they took to the sky, creating a triangular formation, where energy began to gather between the trio, which they then released as a great wave, striking and Destroying Dark Magician, dealing 200 Points of Damage.

"Harpie Queen, take down the last of Mana's defences!" Mai then ordered, continuing to strike at Mana and her Monsters, where Harpie Queen shot into action, tearing the remaining Magician's Valkyria to bits, dealing an extra 300 Points of Damage and allowing Mai's last two remaining Monsters a clear shot at the Egyptian beauty.

Keeping up her command to her Monsters, Mai looked up Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, where she ordered. "Harpie's Pet Dragon, it's your turn! Attack with Fearsome Fire Flash!"

Reacting to Mai's voice, Pet Baby Dragon gave a loud and fearsome roar, before showing it was no pushover as it released a secondary stream of flames from its maw, the Attack blasting at Mana and leaving her with a mere 600 Life Points.

"Looks like this Duel is over." Mai said, before she admitted. "I did have fun, but I guess we won't know how things ended for Riah."

"Cyber Harpie, end this!" The Harpie Duelist exclaimed, to which Cyber Harpie lunged at Mana, ready to finish her off.

But before she could make contact, confusion fell upon Mai when she saw Mana's Dark Magician return to the Field, spreading his arms out and acting as a shield against Mai's Monster.

Seeing Dark Magician had returned, seeing Mana had no Spell Cards Face-down and knowing her Triangle Ecstasy Spark Spell prevented all Traps from activating that turn, Mai let out with a great confusion. "What's going on? How did you bring back your Dark Magician?"

But before Mana gave a verbal answer, she showed Mai how she had stopped the Attack as she displayed a Card in her hand, finding the Egyptian beauty was holding what looked like a variety of Kuriboh, only this Kuriboh had purple skin instead of brown fur and was covered in golden markings.

And while displaying her Card, Mana rubbed the back of her head and said with a little embarrassment. "I almost forgot I had this Card."

But after getting over her embarrassment, having been able to play her Kuriboh Card before Pet Baby Dragon had Attacked her, Mana then said with a little more confidence. "Allow me to introduce you to Ankuriboh, Kuriboh's ancient cousin. When I'm under a direct Attack, I can discard this little guy to bring back any Monster in my Graveyard until the end of the turn to look out for me."

After Mana finished informing Mai on how she had saved herself, Mai set her hands on her chest, crossing her arms as she confessed. "Not a bad move, Mana. You continue to impress me."

Smiling at Mai's praise, Mana said back. "If you liked that, then check this out."

As Mana was about to draw, looking at the Cards in her hand, seeing she now held Monster Reborn, Kiwi Magician Girl, Bond Between Teacher and Student, De-Fusion, Skilled Dark Magician and Dark Magic Twin Burst, she knew she could win.

All she needed to do was the right Card to draw and victory would be hers'.

Setting her hand on her Deck, placing her faith in her Cards, Mana drew, before turning to look at the Card she now held, leaving her smiling to see that she had drawn what she needed, Dark Magician Girl.

But before she could call upon the blonde Spellcaster for assistance, Mana set the stage as she announced. "I activate Monster Reborn, and I use it to bring back Dark Magician!"

With the power of her Spell, Dark Magician rose from the Graveyard, returning before Mana and ready to fight for her again.

"And with Dark Magician on the Field, I can play Bond Between Teacher and Student." Mana then said, activating her second Spell Card, where she let out with joyfulness. "And like any good teacher, he always has a great student by his side, so I Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

With the appearance of the second famously known Spellcaster, Mai was impressed.

"Not bad. You got Dark Magician and Dark Magician on the Field." The blonde said, only to point out. "But they are still no match for Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon."

From Mai's words, Mana just smiled, having just the Card she needed to end the Duel, to which the young magician activated her third Spell Card, where she announced. "Don't be so sure, because I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst. And with this Spell Card, Dark Magician gains the Attack power of every Magician Girl by his side."

Watching as Dark Magician's power began to rise, Mai expected the Attack total to rise to 4500, believing that with only Dark Magician Girl by his side, she would lose her Pet Baby Dragon, but she'd survive the Attack.

But Mai was left stunned as she saw a red light, appear beside Dark Magician, which manifested as the spirit form of Apple Magician Girl, now knowing that when Mana said every Magician Girl by his side, she also included the graveyard, leaving her watching as the spirit of Apple Magician Girl then flew into Dark Magician's sceptre, offering her very spirt as energy and increasing his power by another 1200 Points. (ATK: 2500 → 5200)

"It's all over, Mai." Mana declared, before she called with a mighty voice. "Dark Magician, finish off Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon with Twin Burst Magic Attack!"

Reacting to Mana's voice, Dark Magician acted, as did Dark Magician Girl, where Dark Magician clashed his sceptre with Dark Magician Girl's wand, casting out a great and mighty stream of black, dark pink and a followed stream of red energy that struck Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, instantly Destroying the small Dragon Type Monster and throwing Mai back from the devastating impact as she was dealt 2800 Points of Damage, ending the Duel in her defeat.

Ending Scores:

Mai: 0

Mana: 600

With the Duel over as Mana approached Mai to make sure the blonde was alright, looking down at her, Mana could see that as Mai remained on her back, staring blankly ahead, the final moments of her life as Riah returned to her.

But unlike the previous memories, Mai found herself occupying Riah's body, feeling everything her Egyptian counterpart felt, and found all she could do was watch as the last events of Riah's past acted before her, finding that through Riah's eyes, she was in an elegant bedroom as she examined herself in the mirror, finding Riah had long discarded the cream coloured bikini-like top she used to wear, alongside the matching coloured skirt, to which Mai's Egyptian counterpart was now wearing a cream coloured top that stopped at her bellybutton and only showing a modest amount of her cleavage, while a long skirt covered her legs, with the sides cut open to allow her to move freely, as well as show she had kept the golden brace set around her right thigh.

While having most of her jewelry confiscated and returned to their rightful owners, Riah now wore a pair of golden bracelets on her wrists and upper arms, while a silver collar that bore the Millenium symbol had set placed around Riah's neck, the symbol of her loyalty to her Pharaoh, which would remain upon her for the rest of her life.

Stepping out of the bedroom and making her way to the balcony, overlooking the Atem's kingdom, Riah sighed as she continued to take in the scenery of the beautiful night, not even turning when she noticed Tharnin move beside her from the corner of her eye.

"It's a beautiful night." Tharnin then said, breaking the silence between the pair, his comment causing Riah to nod in reply, before turning to look at Tharnin, seeing him looking at her with a kind and caring smile, an expression Riah came to know from all the time she spent by Tharnin's side, knowing that behind his rash and reckless attitude, Tharnin was a gentle soul, one who wanted to protect the weak and would do whatever he could to help out someone he cherished in his heart.

Though Tharnin's smile caused Riah to smile back, she had to ask. 'Tharnin, why did you help me?"

Confused, Tharnin had to ask. "What do you mean?"

"You could've allowed my sentence to carry on, but instead you defended me. Why exactly did you do that?" Riah had to ask.

"Because I was like you." Tharnin replied, before he told Riah. "Some years back, my family was taken away from me when Zorc tried to destroy the Pharaoh's land. While my parents were also victims of the attack and dragged into the Shadow Realm, I somehow survived, as did my sister, Nefertari. But the attack left her weak, so I had to do whatever I could to keep her spirits up, to let her know that though our parents were gone, I would always be there for her."

From Tharnin's story, Riah was left in awe, as was Mai, finding that the more she listened to Tharnin, the more he reminded her of Joey, alongside the positive qualities he and Tharnin shared.

"So everything you do, you do for your sister?" Riah then asked, causing Tharnin to nod in reply.

"Like you, I started off as a petty thief, swindling whatever I could to give Nefertari the energy she needed to keep fighting. But one instance I got greedy and found myself sentenced before Atem. I expected him to exile me from his kingdom or to lock me up in a cell, where I'd never see daylight ever again. But to my surprise he just let me go, saying that he knew I was only doing what I thought was right for the only family I had left." Tharnin said, giving a small smile as he added. "And you better believe Seto wasn't too pleased about that."

Nodding to Tharnin's story, Riah chuckled at the last of Tharnin's words, knowing how he and Seto continued to express a disinterest toward the other, before allowing Tharnin to continue to speak.

"I was so moved by Atem's kindness, that he was able to look the other way after everything I had done, so I decided to clean up my act and go on the right path, where I asked Atem to give me a chance to pay him back and to serve him by joining the palace guard. While most of the other guards looked down at me from my background, and the few mistakes I made, Atem never gave up on me. He even helped me unlock the power within me to call out Monster spirits and have them fight alongside me." Tharnin told Riah, keeping his smile as he informed her. "Atem really changed my life. Not only did he help me, but through him, I was able to help Nefertari off the streets and give her a proper home, as well as the proper care she needed to get better."

Keeping his gaze upon Riah, Tharnin continued to express his emotions as he told Mai's incarnation. "I know we started off on our rough road/path/patch, but I couldn't let you suffer. There was just something inside of me that kept telling me to look out for you."

"Besides, I've come to see you as someone I really care about, someone I can't imagine my life without." Tharnin then said as he set his hand atop Riah's, the action causing Riah to blush at the contact, but not pull away from it.

As Tharnin and Riah then stared at the other, neither were sure how or why it happened, but the pair then moved in and engaged in a sudden kiss, surprising Mai at the actions, but more so at how good it felt, finding that neither broke the kiss and only continued in their actions, acting on the obvious love they felt as they set their arms around one another, holding each other close as they continued to kiss.

While Mai was unsure how long Riah had been assigned as Tharnin's slave, from the deep bond that had developed and that they clearly shared, it was long enough to know that their love was genuine.

And the feelings between the pair only grew when Tharnin picked Riah up, holding her in his arms as he carried her to the bed, where he lay her down, quickly moved on top of her and continued to kiss her.

With each kiss, Mai and Joey's incarnations continued to give into their needs, their longing for one another, with Tharnin breaking the kiss he was sharing with Riah, where he looked at her with nothing but love and desire as he then moved his head down, kissing around Riah's neck, while sliding his left hand down the front of her skirt and rubbing at her vagina.

"Oh, Tharnin..." Riah let out, holding her lover close as he continued to fill her with pleasure, feeling Mai also felt, causing the blonde to give her own moans within Riah's body, feeling a tiny orgasm coming from the sensations she was feeling.

And while Tharnin continued in his actions, making Riah long for more, she acted, returning the pleasure she was feeling as she slid her right hand down Tharnin's back, moving it down to the lower regions of his robe, feeling his muscular body and moving closer to his more intimate of areas, Mai found herself losing herself to the moment, finding that Riah's longing was rubbing off on her, leaving the Harpie Duelist longing for what was to come.

But before things could go further between Riah and Tharnin, consciousness returned to Mai, where found herself in Mana's embrace, finding the young magician resting her on her legs and looking down at her with a continued smile, leaving Mai blushing deeply from the feelings of pleasure still filling her.

"Now you know the truth. You know that in your past as Riah, you fell in love with Tharain, and as Mai Valentine, you have the chance to have that same love with Joey Wheeler." Mana then said, her words leaving Mai silent as she allowed the Harpie Duelist to stand and to process all she had witnessed.

Remaining silent, Mai found herself conflicted in her feelings as the memories of her and Joey came to mind, from their time at Duelist Kingdom, to Joey risking his life during her Duel against Marik's evil and their own Duels, with their souls on the line, before thinking on all the kindness Joey showed, how she knew that he would always be there for her.

"I do love Joey..." Mai confessed, finally breaking her silence, only to then slump to her knees and say. "But does he love me? Do I deserve the happiness Riah felt after all I did to him?"

Allowing the more darker of her thoughts to cloud her judgement, Mai remembered her jealousy, her anger, her negative emotions that lead her to distrust and distance herself from Joey, even when it was clear he just wanted to be there for her.

But before Mai could think too deeply on the conflicting thoughts she was expressing, she tilted her head up, finding Mana staring down at her with a smile.

"Mai, I can sense your doubt, the shadows over your heart preventing you from making a choice, but with your permission, I can help eliminate that darkness and replace it with the same love you felt in the past." Mana offered, kneeling down before the blonde as she said. "I just need to know how willing you are about this. Just what would you give up for Joey?"

From the question, Mai ignored the negative thoughts plaguing her mind, where she told Mana. "I would give up anything, my career as a professional Duelist, my identity as Mai Valentine, even my very freedom, just as long as I can relive those same feelings."

"Very well." Mana replied with a smile, proud of the blonde and liking the answer, before she set her index finger on Mai's forehead. "Now just relax and welcome Riah's feelings into your heart."

Doing as Mana had said, Mai remained in place, noticing the pink energy that circled Mana's fingers, before it was released, causing Mai to slump her head back down as a pink coloured Millennium symbol appeared on Mai's forehead, leaving the blonde in place and on her knees, while a haziness filled her eyes.

And giving it a moment, life then returned to Mai, where she looked up at Mana and smiled.

"Thank you." Mai said, smiling as she set her right hand on her chest and spoke her feelings. "I now know what my destiny is."

"You're welcome." Mana replied with a continued smile, happy to help Mai overcome her doubts and allow her love to bloom, before the Egyptian beauty kept her smile as she asked. "So what do you say we go and find the man you loved over five millennia ago and show him the new you?"

Smiling back, Mai nodded in reply, before opening her eyes and awakening, finding she was within her bedroom, with Mana by her bedside, where Mai kept her smile and said in reply and with a heartfelt tone to the Egyptian beauty. "I would love that."


	4. Proving Love and Loyalties

With Mai now on board and having accepted her fate, to find and profess her love to Joey Wheeler, Mana smiled, though her smile only grew at the position she was in, finding herself in the passenger seat of Mai's car, enjoying the wind flowing through her hair and the speed rushing through her.

"Now this is the way to travel." Mana commented, knowing that with Mai's assistance, they would not only find Joey sooner, but also his sister, Serenity, knowing that while Serenity was not originally part of Atem's harem, she believed a woman like her, one with her kindness and her beauty, would be perfect to serve Yugi.

As Mana continued to sit back, not only enjoying the comfort of sitting back and taking in the sights of the streets as Mai continued to drive, the Egyptian beauty kept her smile as she knew she didn't need her Duel Monsters to locate Joey or his Deck, finding that Mai not only knew her way around Domino City, but she also knew the residence of the chance taking Duelist.

While Mana knew that the only one Mai loved would be Joey, the young magician couldn't help but eye the Harpie Duelist and the outfit she was wearing, finding Mai was wearing a tanned trenchcoat, but she knew behind the article of clothing, Mai was completely naked, knowing it was a surprise for her beloved when they would reunite and she would confess her awakened feelings for the man she loved.

And after a few more miles, Mai set her foot on the break, bringing her car to a halt, where she then turned to Mana with a smile and pointed to another apartment complex adjacent to their current location, where she told her new friend. "We're here, and that's where we'll find Joey."

"Best of luck." Mana said with a smile, which remained on her face as she stated. "I just know you two will make a great couple."

While Mana kept her smile as she and Mai headed toward the apartment, keeping the next of her thoughts to herself, the Egyptian beauty added. 'And I know Serenity will make a perfect slave.'

.

.

.

Within the apartment Joey had rented ensuring it was a two bedroom apartment as to allow Serenity a place to sleep, while Serenity slept peacefully in her bedroom, Joey was sprawled across his bed, clad only in his underwear as he slept.

However, Joey was awoken from his sleep, falling off his mattress and onto the floor as he heard somebody knocking at the front door, causing him to groan as he pulled himself up and looked at the alarm clock beside his bed.

'Five AM?' He groaned, exiting his bedroom, where he made his way through the living room and to the front door, keeping up a hostile vibe as he undid the locks and opened the door.

"Alright, just what's the big idea...?" Joey began to say, tearing into the figure that had woken him up, but stopped when he saw who it was.

"Mai?" He let out, before having to ask. "What are you doing here, and what are you doing here so late?"

"I am sorry to show up at such a time, but something just happened to me and I just needed to see you. There's something very important I need to tell you." Mai said in reply, where Joey moved aside, no longer caring about anything but the wellbeing of his friend.

Allowing Mai inside, Joey then asked. "So what did you need to tell me?"

"Just come with me, then I promise I'll tell you everything" Mai just said as she gently grabbed Joey's hand and lead him back to his bedroom, not only ensuring she was all alone with Joey when she confessed her love for him, but with his absence, it allowed Mana to sneak her way into the apartment.

'Have fun, Mai.' Mana thought with a small giggle, before sneaking off and locating Serenity's bedroom, where she slowly opened the door and made her way within, finding that her smile increased as she took in the sleeping form that was Serenity Wheeler, to which the Egyptian beauty closed the door behind her, walked over to Serenity and gently stroked her cheek. 'You are so beautiful. I just know my Master will love you.'

And keeping her smile as she made her way onto the bed and atop Serenity, Mana then thought as she moved down and set her lips on Serenity's kissing her deeply. 'And after I am done, you too will know the same love for him that I hold.'

-Upcoming Lemon-

With Mana occupied on Serenity, Mai remained with Joey, hoping that if things were like they were with Riah and Tharnin, then the relationship she shared with Joey would develop in the same way.

Having set Joey on his bed, with the chance taking Duelist looking upon Mai with a continued confusion and curiousness, he kept silent as he allowed Mai to say what was on her mind.

"Joey... I was recently enlightened to some memories of my past, memories that I now know revolve around you and just how much I think about you." Mai began to say, her words express a continued confusion, which Mai found cute, finding his density a quality that made him the man she loved.

Expressing his confusion, Joey asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You have helped me, in so many ways. You were one of the first people I actually called a friend, you put your life on the line for me when I was blinded by the darkness, and through your own brash and stubborn ways, you showed me just how caring, loyal and determined you could be when you wanted to help others." Mai said in reply, before smiling as she added with a sincere tone. "It's those qualities that made me fall for you."

Starting to realize what Mai was trying to say, Joey began to blush, while similar feelings he felt during Battle City began to resurface, leaving Joey a little conflicted, for he felt it a little hard to express such emotions.

But acting before Joey could, Mai showed her love as she undid the belt holding her trench coat, allowing it to slide open and down her body, revealing her naked form to the man she loved, leaving him blushing deeper than ever before.

And continuing to act on her feelings, Mai slowly moved over to the stunned form of Joey, where she set her lips on his, meeting him in a deep and longing kiss, while slowly guiding him onto his back, leaving her smiling as she stared down at him.

"I love you, Joey Wheeler." Mai said, continuing to look at the blond with nothing but love, desire and need, before she began to kiss around his neck and told him. "I love you, both in this life and our past..."

Finding himself set between arousal and confusion, Joey wanted to talk to Mai, to make sure she was thinking clearly and really wanted to be with him intimately, but found the blonde atop of him continuing to act on her growing desires, not only as she moved herself down, kissing along his chest, but her hands slid down to the black boxers he was wearing, managing to grab at the hem and slid them down Joey's legs, causing Mai to break from kissing along Joey's chest, taking in the sight of his eight-inch member.

"Oh, Joey..." Mai purred, reaching out and grabbing at his cock and slowly stroking it, not only enjoying the feel of it twitching in her hand, but the groans her love was letting out was turning Mai on more and more.

"M... Mai..." Joey started to say. "That feels good... really good, but I think..."

At the last of his sentence, Mai set her free hand upon Joey's lips, keeping him silent as she smiled with a sexy grin and said back. "It's alright, hon. Don't think, just relax and enjoy yourself."

With her fingers still on his lips, all Joey could do was nod, bringing another smile to Mai's face, before she moved down, engaging the blond in another kiss, expressing her longing, her need, her desire to be with him.

"Now just sit back while I make you feel good." Mai said as she lowered her body, moving herself so she was positioned above Joey's cock, keeping her smile as she wrapped her breasts around the side of his erection and added. "Think of this as my way to show that I really do love you, and that I want to be yours'."

With her breasts wrapped around his shaft, Joey felt his cock twitch a little at the sensation of the large warm mounds set around his member, before finding the sensations increase, turning to pleasure as Mai set her hands on her breasts, rubbing them around as she began to give Joey a titi-fuck.

"Oh, Mai..." Joey let out, finding the more he gave into his feelings, admitting he desired Mai, that he wanted her to be his girlfriend, the better he felt and the more pleasure derived between him and the Harpie Duelist, feeling that as Mai continued to slide her breasts up and down his member, each time the tip rose from her breasts, Mai would give it a lusting lick.

'It's kind of sweet.' Mai thought as she lapped at Joey's pre-cum, letting out a small chuckle as she mentally commented. 'Just like my man.'

With Joey continuing to groan, getting into the pleasure he was receiving from the Harpie Duelist, Mai smiled around the cock that filled her mouth, happy she was satisfying the lover from her past life, finding that the more she continued in her actions, the more aroused she felt, causing Mai to act on her needs as she removed her hands off of her breasts, keeping her right sliding up and down Joey's member, alongside her mouth, turning her titi-fuck into a blowjob, allowing her left to move down and in between her legs, where she began to slide them inside of her pussy and pleasure herself.

And as good as Mai was feeling as she continued to suck Joey off, she felt herself getting more aroused when she felt Joey getting into the pleasure, showing his more dominant side as he set his right hand on the back of Mai's head, guiding her along his shaft.

"Mai, you are amazing... You are one of the best things that ever happened to me... I love you...!" Joey groaned, enjoying the pleasure filling him, while Mai felt her heart melt, to finally hear her beloved say that he loved her, where she smiled around his cock and thought. 'And I love you, my sexy lover.'

As time passed, with Mai continuing in her actions, both feeling her pussy getting wetter with her fingers continuing to slide within, alongside her keeping focus on satisfying her beloved, feeling his release approaching, Joey's groans increased as he removed his hand off of the back of Mai's head and called in warning. "Mai, you have to listen... I... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

From his warning, Mai removed her hand and her mouth off of Joey's manhood, where she looked down at it, seeing it was still erect, causing the Harpie Duelist to act as she slid a finger down, running it gently around the tip and bringing it back to her lips.

"Then let's finish pleasing each other together, stud." Mai said with a continued seduction laced in her voice, savouring the taste of her lover as she licked her fingers clean, before sliding her body around, positioning herself so she was still hovering over her beloved and stating down at his cock, while Joey took in the sight of Mai's wet pussy, taking in the sight and beauty of her womanhood.

"I shaved it just for you." Mai said, knowing Joey was checking out her body, where she smiled, looked down at him and added with continued love. "I wanted our first time to be perfect."

"In my eyes, you are perfect." Joey replied with a small smile, warming Mai's heart, before her womanhood felt a similar sensation when she felt Joey's tongue come out and start to slide inside of her folds, instantly filling her with pleasure.

"Oh, Joey..." Mai moaned in pleasure, finding herself wondering if it felt this good with his tongue inside of her, then his cock would leave her in a growing state of bliss, love and longing.

But before she could know what it finally felt like, to make love to Joey, keeping the small promise she had made to herself, wanting things between them to be as perfect as possible, Mai sunk her head back down, taking Joey's manhood back in her mouth, continuing her blowjob as she moved her head up and down his length, doing all she could to please the man she loved.

From Mai's fingering and the oral skills she already administered on Joey, the pair were unable to contain their pleasure for long, both giving it their all for the next few minutes, sensing that with their moans, groans and the way their bodies shook, their climaxes were drawing closer and closer, before Joey and Mai both expressed their love as they simultaneously let out a loud cry as they came, with Joey releasing his cum into Mai's mouth, while the Harpie Duelist arched her back a little and allowed her sexual fluids to pour from her folds and fill Joey's mouth.

With their climaxes fading, Mai took a moment to catch her breath, sliding herself up so she was resting on Joey's chest.

"Oh, Joey, you were so good..." Mai commented with a smile, tracing her fingers playfully along the blond's muscular chest, finding she was unable to help herself as her hand slid lower, moving back onto his member, where the Harpie Duelist let out with a seductive purr. "And you are still so hard..."

A little embarrassed by the way his body continued to act, Joey was about to speak, but was left silent as Mai set her lips upon his in a heated kiss, while using the time in their small make out session to move herself up and into position, leaving Mai resting her legs on Joey's sides, while her pussy was positioned just over his member.

"So, Joey... are you ready?" Mai asked, keeping up the flirtatious attitude, finding that while Joey nodded, expressing a clear eagerness to make love to her, there was part of him that held some concerns, causing Mai ask. "What is it my love? What's wrong?"

"It's just..." Joey began to say, looking away from Mai as he told her with a directed shame. "I've never done anything like this before."

Embarrassed at his confession, Joey continued to look away from Mai, before feeling her left hand move down, cupping his cheek and causing him to look back up at Mai, seeing the understanding and caring smile on her face.

"It's alright, darling. There's no reason to be ashamed." Mai assured, keeping her eye contact and her smile, before admitting. "If we're being honest with each other, you're going to be my first."

To hear Mai was also a virgin surprised Joey, where he then said. "Really? With your looks and personality, I would imagine you could get anyone you wanted into bed."

Finding Joey's comment sweet in its own way, Mai continued to look down at the blond with a smile.

"I've had the chance, but I wanted my first time to be something special, to be with the man I love, and that's you." The Harpie Duelist said with love in her voice, closing the distance between her and Joey as she set both hands on Joey's face, keeping them in place as she kissed her lover deeply, enjoying the love they were sharing.

And keeping her lips upon his, it allowed Mai to move her body down, causing the Harpie Duelist to break from Joey's lips and moan erotically as she felt Joey's cock filling her pussy, filling her with more pleasure than she had experienced in her entire life.

"Oh, Joey...!" Mai began to moan, keeping her focus as she sunk her hips lower, allowing the remainder of Joey's manhood to fill her tight pussy, feeling only pleasure and her love for Joey filling her as she started off in their lovemaking.

"It feels so good having you inside of me...! I never imagined it would feel this good..." Mai let out as she continued to slide herself up and down Joey's shaft, the feeling causing him to groan and express his own pleasure.

"No complaints here..." The chance taking Duelist said in reply as he looked at Mai with a caring smile, before telling her. "Man, you have a tight pussy... I... I really love you, Mai..."

"And I love you... I love you so much..." Mai moaned in reply, moving down and meeting Joey in for another longing kiss, feeling their pleasure and their love increasing as Mai continued impaling herself upon Joey's member, never wanting the experience to end.  
As Mai continued to kiss Joey, greatly enjoying the time she was spending with her beloved, it increased as she felt Joey show his more dominant side, where the chance taking Duelist set his hands on Mai's hips, pulling her up and allowing him to move up into a sitting position, keeping his hands on Mai's as he helped guide her up and down his member.

"Yes...! Oh, yes...!" Mai let out, finding her joy and her love only increasing to find and feel her lover doing all he could to return the love and pleasure she was giving him, finding that as Joey continued to guide her up and down his cock, the chance taking Duelist moved his head down, setting his mouth over her left breast, where his tongue slid along her nipple, earning another cry to escape Mai's lips.

As Joey kept up in his actions, even teasing Mai a little as he gave her nipple a light nip, Mai found her body and her mind overwhelmed with pleasure, finding the more love she and Joey shared, the less she found herself thinking about anything but their pleasure and the growing love she felt for man she loved.

'I love Joey... I am Joey's lover... no... I am whatever he wants me to be...' Mai thought, finding she was losing her body to the pleasure and her mind to the idea of being far more than just a mere girlfriend to Joey, almost to the point she would be in a position such as Riah was in with Tharnin.

And with the thought of her Egyptian past and her Master, with the pleasure filling her, Mai thought with a great excitement. 'If Tharnin and Riah were as close as Mana showed me, then I am in for a long night.'

For another hour, Joey and Mai continued to make love, their moans, groans and cries of pleasure heightening through the bedroom, where the Harpie Duelist found herself wrapping her arms around Joey, holding him close to her as he continued to pound his manhood into her waiting folds.

But knowing that her release was approaching, Mai managed to let out through the pleasure continuing to consume her. "Joey, I cannot... I cannot hold it... I'm so close...!"

"Same here, Mai... I can't... I can't..." Joey began to say, slowly pulling himself back, but stopped as he felt Mai set her hands on his shoulders and looked deeply in his eyes, where he saw something, as if she was telling him to continue, that she wanted him to keep going, to which Joey found himself acting on his needs, thrusting back and forth into Mai's pussy until he couldn't contain his pleasure.

"Mai!" Joey then called loudly as he came, giving off a great groan as he had his release, his cum releasing from his dick and filling Mai's waiting pussy, which not only filled Mai with a continued joy, but it also triggered her climax, where she gripped Joey's back tightly.

"Oh Joey!" She cried in ecstasy as she came, feeling her sexual fluids pour from her pussy and cover Joey's cock, leaving the pair panting heavily after their first time, before Joey lay back down, bringing Mai with her, to allow her to rest on his chest and enjoy the moment that was the afterglow of their pleasure.

Mai..." Joey said, his chest slowly rising and lowering, keeping his arms wrapped around the Harpie Duelist as he looked upon her with a smile and told her. "I love you, and no matter what, nothing will stop me from loving you."

"I feel the sameway." Mai replied as she looked back at Joey, expressing the love he felt for her, before moving herself up and giving the chance taking Duelist one final kiss, knowing that though they had plenty of time to spend with one another, having gazed at Joey's alarm and saw it was past 8 o'clock, the Harpie Duelist knew Joey still had another few days to spend with Téa before they could spend much more time together.

But as Mai lay herself back on Joey's chest, tracing her fingers along his muscular body, there was part of her that then thought with a great devotion and submissiveness. 'I love you, Joey Wheeler, not only as a lover but as my Master, and I know that in time, you will love me as your slave.'

-With Mana-

While Mai was in the middle of making love with Joey, which allowed Mana the time she needed to penetrate Serenity's mind, the young magician found herself in what she knew was Serenity's subconscious, finding the scenery reminding her a little of home, seeing miles of sand around her.

But noticing the large waves of water coming in and forth, Mana knew that this was a beach, which still held a continued beauty in her opinion, finding the waters a clear sparkling blue and the sand a pure golden colour.

Not having to look too far, Mana found Serenity, finding the auburn haired girl resting on a small section of rocks as she slowly swayed her feet in the water, taking it easy as she gazed at the clear waters before her.

"It is quite beautiful here." Mana said as she approached Serenity, and took a seat on the rocks by her side, causing Serenity to smile, nod and say as she continued to stare at the water. "Thanks. This is where Joey would always take me when we were kids and our parents were separated. No matter what, he always made sure to make me smile."

From Serenity's words, Mana gave a soft smile as she set her hand on Serenity's back.

"You are lucky to have such a wonderful brother." The young magician said, causing Serenity to nod in agreement, keeping her gaze on the pool of water, where it showed her and Mana the image of Serenity hiding away in her hospital room.

"Joey has always been there for me. It's thanks to him I got the surgery I needed to fix my eyes, as well as the courage I needed to go through the operation." Serenity said in reply, watching as the memory before her showed her finally stepping out of the hospital room after hearing Joey's voice, hearing him telling her how much he loved and cared about her, finding those feelings were what she needed to summon the courage and go through with the operation.

"But without his friends, things would be a different story, right?" Mana then asked as she kept her hand on Serenity's back, only she was channeling her magic into the auburn haired girl, using her magic to make a few alterations to Serenity's mind.

Nodding to Mana's question, Serenity found herself looking at the waters, seeing it displaying the image of Yugi, finding herself drawn to his sweet and caring smile, feeling something inside of her compelling her to keep her gaze drawn on the King of Games, where she remained unaware that Mana was continuing to fill Serenity with her magic, to bring out the more positive emotions she held toward Yugi and change them from seeing Yugi as a friend and into a lover.

"While Joey has been there for you, Yugi has been there for Joey, am I right?" Mana asked with some curiosity, knowing that her Master had done his part in saving the world alongside Atem, but didn't know the exact details.

And from the Egyptian beauty's question, Serenity nodded.

"Yes... Yugi was the one who gave Joey the money he needed for my operation... He was the one who helped Joey advance to the finals in Duelist Kingdom... And when Marik took control of Joey, Yugi risked his life to save him..." She replied, feeling a light haze take her mind, with the waters showing the images of the pier, where Yugi's continued friendship and loyalty helped save Joey from the spell of Marik's Millenium Rod, breaking the mind control and bringing back the old Joey.

"I know it's not my place, but what do you think about Yugi?" Mana then questioned with some curiosity, keeping up with her magic to both heighten Serenity's emotions and bring out her more deeper ones.

"Yugi is such a sweet person... He's brave... selfless... I really like him..." Serenity said in reply, with Mana nodding and watching as the waters showed that from her perspective how Yugi rushed between the Duel against Mai and Marik, using his body as a shield to protect Mai and Joey from the intense flames of The Winged Dragon of Ra.

And while Serenity knew Atem was in control at the time, there was no doubt in her mind that Yugi would do the same thing if he was in control of their actions.

From Serenity's words, Mana smiled, which remained as she watched the memory, knowing the outright bravery needed to dare face the power of an Egyptian God, while knowing such memories and feelings could help the auburn haired girl fall for Yugi and agree to the same destiny that Téa and Rebecca had embraced.

"I also like Yugi, but not as a friend." Mana said, channeling a fraction of her own love within her magic as she then told Serenity. "I love him. He's so brave, handsome and he's got a great body, don't you agree?"

Finding herself lightheaded, Serenity gave a small nod to the question, finding her eyes drawn to the waters, which displayed the image of Yugi, only he was standing in place and was without his shirt, showing off his developed chest.

"Yes... Yugi is handsome... He has such a great body..." The auburn haired girl said in reply as a light hue appeared on her face as she remained staring at the image of Yugi, finding herself drawn to the image and finding the longer she stared at the image of Yugi, the deeper her feelings grew.

"Yugi has done so much for all of us, he deserves to be happy." Mana then said, sliding closer to Serenity as she asked. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes... Yugi deserves to be happy..." Serenity replied as the light in her eyes dulled and glazed over, allowing Mana more influence over Serenity and her thoughts.

"You can help make Yugi happy, but before you do, I need you to answer a question and to be completely honest with me." Mana said, moving closer and closer to Serenity, her face inches from hers', where the Egyptian beauty then asked. "Do you find me beautiful?"

From the close contact between them, her magic continuing to affect her mind, as well as her body, feeling a heat building up within her, alongside the thought of Yugi in a more intimate light still in her mind, Serenity continued blushing, before she finally gave her answer.

"You are very beautiful... You have a great body... I... I admit I am attracted to you, but I..." Serenity began to say, expressing some hesitation, which Mana picked up on, causing her to cut in and say with a soft and trusting voice. "It's ok, Serenity. Don't think too much on it, just embrace those feelings, embrace the love you hold. Remember, love can be shared between more than two people."

With Mana's words, Serenity nodded again.

"Of course... I... I love Yugi, and I can also love you..." The auburn haired girl said in reply, finding herself more drawn toward the Egyptian beauty before her, finding the more she remained by her side, the more she wanted to express her love, to kiss Mana, to show her body to Mana, even to make love to her.

"I'm very glad to hear that." Mana said with a smile, moving closer to Serenity as she told her with a more enticing voice. "And with my kiss, you will come to love the gift I offer you."

While there was a fraction of Serenity that was unsure about Mana's offer, the new feelings Serenity felt continued to take over, causing her to then relax herself as Mana moved in and kissed her deeply, holding Serenity close to her as the pair began to make out, to which Mana allowed the love she felt within her to not only fill Serenity, but to present her with the same opportunity presented to Téa and Rebecca, sharing her more intimate memories with Serenity and filling the younger Wheeler's suggestive mind with the mental images of her making love with Téa and Rebecca, heightening the flushed expression on Serenity's face and filling her with arousal at the erotic memories consuming her mind.

.

.

.

Breaking the kiss, Mana opened her eyes, finding herself back in the waking world, where she looked upon Serenity, smiling as she saw the auburn haired woman looking up at her with a loving smile.

"Thank you for sharing your gift." Serenity said, feeling as if she had been reborn and had the cute blonde on top of her to thank, before a more naughty smile appeared on her face as she slowly caressed Mana's thigh and asked. "Is there anyway I can truly thank you, Mana?"

Knowing exactly what Serenity was hinting, Mana returned the smile as she looked at Serenity with a continued slyness and longing.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"I can think of something we can do." The Egyptian beauty said in reply, before moving her head down and engaging Serenity in a deep and longing kiss, moaning in Serenity's mouth as she felt the auburn haired woman immediately return the kiss, expressing a great longing within her actions.

Liking this boldness Serenity was showing, Mana deepened her kiss with Serenity, sliding her tongue into the auburn haired woman's mouth, finding Serenity continuing to get into the actions and show her desires, where Mana could feel Serenity's hands sliding around her body, sliding to her legs and trying to get Mana out of her pants.

"Easy there, cutie." Mana said as she broke the kiss, where she saw the growing lust in the auburn haired woman's eyes, surprising Mana a little to how someone as sweet as Serenity could have such a lusting side to them, while finding this new side to Serenity quite a turn on, causing Mana to act as she summoned her wand and used its magics, dispeling her outfit, alongside the red nightgown Serenity was wearing, leaving both women lying naked and staring at the other's body, with Serenity taking Mana's beautiful sun kissed skin, her bare breasts and her shaven pussy, while Mana got a good view of Serenity now naked.

As she stared down at Serenity's naked form, seeing her developed figure, her perky breasts and her pussy, noticing that below the patch of auburn pubic hair, her sexual fluids were starting to leak from out her womanhood, the sight causing Mana to smile.

"You are getting so wet down here." She teased, sliding her index finger along Serenity's slit and causing the younger Wheeler to moan at the feeling.

"Please... don't say that... It's embarrassing..." Serenity let out, expressing some self consciousness at Mana's words.

"It's ok." Mana soothed as she looked at Serenity with a caring smile, before telling her. "Just relax and I promise you will feel really good."

Trusting Mana, Serenity nodded as she lay down and did her best to relax, moaning again as she felt Mana rub her middle and index fingers along her slit, before sliding her fingers in deeper, moving them into Serenity's pussy, where the blonde began slowly rubbing at her folds.

"Oh, Mana... Mana, this feels really good..." Serenity let out, not only feeling the pleasure taking her, but she could feel her more lustful side coming back to her, taking over as she asked. "Do you think I will feel this pleasure when I am finally presented the chance to share such love with Yugi...?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Mana replied with a smile as the memories of the times she, Atem and her slave sisters had sex came to mind, leaving the young magician to believe that Atem's counterpart would be just as skilled in satisfying her.

But with the mention of Yugi, it got both women more aroused, before an idea came to Mana's mind.

"Serenity, I know a way we can both feel good, but do you trust me?" Mana asked, wanting the auburn haired woman's consent before they continued in their pleasure.

"You already helped me see that I can love you and Yugi, so do whatever you feel is best for me." Serenity said in reply as she looked at Mana with a trusting smile, the expression causing Mana to smile back, before she got into action as she moved her body around, setting herself and Serenity in a sixty nine position, where Mana gazed down at Serenity's pussy, seeing it getting wetter, while Serenity's vision was filled with the folds of the Egyptian beauty.

But certain that Serenity was a virgin and had never been intimate with another woman before, Mana made sure to keep encouraging Serenity, wanting her to feel as relaxed and as comfortable while they engaged in their pleasure.

"Now just relax and do what I do." Mana said with a soft and caring tone as she gently grabbed at Serenity's legs, moved her head down and began to run her tongue along Serenity's pussy, the feeling was nothing like Serenity had ever felt before and causing her to moan erotically.

"You were right, Mana... Oh, this is amazing...!" Serenity let out, greatly enjoying the pleasure Mana was giving her, feeling the Egyptian beauty keeping a firm hold on her legs as she continued to lash at her folds.

And with Mana's actions and the pleasure continuing to fill her, Serenity gave a smile as she set her hands on Mana's ass, moved her head up and did as Mana was doing, trying her best to copy the actions of the Egyptian beauty and give her the same pleasure Mana continued to give her as she opened her mouth and slid her tongue inside of Mana's vagina.

"Oh, Serenity..." Mana moaned, finding the pleasure Serenity was giving her quite pleasing, causing her to keep her smile and ask playfully. "You are pretty good at pleasing another woman... have you done this before...?"

While Mana waited for a reply, the Egyptian beauty found Serenity's answer quite pleasing, to which she felt the auburn haired woman not only keep her face deep in her pussy, licking at her folds, but Mana then felt Serenity move her right hand up from her legs, bringing it behind her, where Serenity slid her fingers into the upper section of Mana's womanhood, rubbing at the blonde's folds, heightening Mana's moans and causing her to say through her pleasure. "Oh, yes... that's it, Serenity...! I just know that with your love, body and skills, Yugi will just love you... You will make a perfect slave girl for our new Pharaoh..."

From what Mana said, Serenity slowed down in her actions as she took Mana's words to heart and gave them some serious thought, finding that thinking about it, this was what she truly wanted, that she actually wanted to give herself to Yugi and be more than his lover, Serenity wanted to be his slave, knowing she would be happy with this lifestyle, while also happy to know she would share this love with Mana, Téa and Rebecca, knowing she could come to fall in love with all of them as they fell for each other, before refocusing on the Egyptian beauty and returning to licking at her pussy.

For another hour, Mana and Serenity remained in their respective positions, giving the other as much pleasure as they had received and could give, with Serenity finding the longer she continued in her erotic/lesbian actions, the more she came to enjoy Mana's body, leaving part of Serenity fantasizing about other women she could pleasure, continuing to bring out the more sexual side to the auburn haired woman.

But with it being her first time, finding the pleasure becoming too much for her, Serenity removed her face from Mana's pussy and gave a loud moan.

"Mana... I... I'm so close...!" Serenity let out, knowing that she was going to cum very soon, where she found her warning caused Mana to slow down in pleasuring her, removing her own face from Serenity's folds and replacing it with her fingers.

"It's alright, Serenity." Mana said with a caring tone, slowly rubbing at Serenity's vagina.

"Just keep on relaxing and enjoy the moment we have together." The young magician then said, before moving her face back down and returning to lick at Serenity's womanhood, bringing back the sexual high that she was feeling.

With Mana continuing in her actions, Serenity soon found herself unable to contain herself, feeling her climax consuming her.

"Oh, Mana!" Serenity then cried out as she finally came, arching her back into Mana's face, pushing the Egyptian beauty deeper into her pussy with her release, filling Mana's mouth with her sexual fluids, leaving the auburn haired woman panting heavily and resting on her back after such pleasure.

With Serenity's climax over, Mana removed her face from the auburn haired woman's folds, turned around so she was positioned back on top of her, looking down at Serenity with a sweet smile.

"You taste as sweet as you look." Mana then commented before moving down and giving Serenity a small kiss, one the younger Wheeler happily returned, not minding in the slightest as she could taste her cum on Mana's lips.

"Thank you..." Serenity let out, still recovering her energy after such pleasure, before turning her head, where she looked at her alarm clock, noticing it was almost seven.

"Listen. As much as I would love to keep going, Joey and I promised to meet up with Yugi and the others around ten." The younger Wheeler then informed, causing Mana to nod in understanding, knowing that she and Joey would be spending another day to celebrate Téa's return.

"Are you sure you don't want to keep going?" Mana asked with a small purr as she slid her hand down to Serenity's pussy and began to lightly rub at it.

"I'm sure that your brother is a little preoccupied himself right now." The young magician added, knowing that Joey and Mai were still in the midst of their pleasure.

A little confused by Mana's reply, Serenity was about to ask what Mana was trying to imply, but found she was silenced as the Egyptian beauty set her lips back down and kissed Serenity deeply, leaving Serenity's question unanswered and her more longing side to show itself as she eagerly kissed Mana back, sliding her arms around the young magician and holding her close as they began to make out again, causing both to moan as their breasts and pussies pressed and rubbed against one another.

'Seems I've awoken a more wild side to Serenity.' Mana thought, giving a small mental chuckle as she then added. 'I wonder if our Master will be able to control her.'

'Speaking of our Master...' Mana then thought as she remained locked in her kiss, finding Serenity keeping her arms set around her neck, leaving Mana to think. 'Who should be next to join our harem... perhaps that Vivian girl? From Téa and Rebecca's memories, I know she had a starstruck crush on him, but I am confident I can 'convince' her to truly love our Master and even accept our lifestyle.'

-End Lemon-


	5. Love on the Set

After managing to satisfy her new lover, leaving her resting with a content smile on her face, Mana gently slid herself out of Serenity's bed and smiled as she took in the naked figure of the auburn haired girl.

"Have a nice rest, my love." Mana whispered as she moved down, giving Serenity's cheek a small kiss, causing Serenity to stir a little in her sleep, before Mana concentrated her magic, summoning her wand, where she brought it above her head, letting loose its power and causing her clothing to return to her body.

But before leaving, Mana looked upon Serenity with a continued smile, bringing the wand close to Serenity's body, while thinking. 'As beautiful as you look, I don't think your brother will be too pleased at seeing you like this.'

Quickly harnessing its energy, Mana set Serenity back in the red nightgown she had been sleeping in before expressing their love, where the Egyptian beauty was about to leave, but not before giving Serenity one final gift.

Gently placing her fingers on her neck, a faint pink hue circled around Serenity, forming a golden collar that not only bore the Millennium symbol, but established Serenity as a true slave of her new Master.

"Yugi... my Pharaoh..." Serenity let out, causing Mana to smile, not only at the mention of their eventual Master's name, but knowing that with the collar set around Serenity's neck, it was sharing all the memories and feelings she, Téa and Rebecca had experienced, deepening her bond and feelings for the King of Games.

With Serenity's mind continuing to witness the love Mana and her new slave sisters came to enjoy, the young magician knew it was time for her to leave and obtain another woman to join Yugi's eventual harem.

But before that, Mana decided to head on back and check up on her slave sisters, certain that if they had already awoken by now, they'd be wondering where Mana had gone and what she was up to, causing the young magician to draw from her Deck and smile, glad to see that her faith in her Deck continued to supply her with the exact Cards she needed.

Now holding the Spell Card, Back to Square One, Mana held it upward, using her magic to give life to her Spell and turn its effect into reality, causing a black square to appear beneath her feet, before Mana found herself engulfed in a cloud of smoke, which when faded, she not only found she was standing on a red square that displayed the number one upon it, but she saw she was back within Rebecca's bedroom, causing Mana to smile and giggle a little to see Téa and Rebecca still in bed and asleep in each other's embrace.

Slowly, Mana took a seat on the bed, resting herself beside Téa, where she gently caressed the brunette's ass , causing Téa to moan a little in her sleep.

"Mmm... Yugi, my Master..." She let out with a continued content, which made Mana smile, now knowing that just like Serenity, Téa was also having a sex dream about their King.

And from the smile Rebecca shared, Mana was certain that the blonde was having a similar dream.

However, as content as Téa and Rebecca looked, knowing they all had plans for the day, Mana decided to awaken her slave sisters, where she encircled her right fingers in magic and set her them upon Téa's forehead, undoing the sleep spell she had cast on the brunette the previous night, before doing the same to Rebecca, causing the pair to stir a little as they slowly opened their eyes and awoke, each expressing a smile to see the Egyptian beauty.

"Good morning, Rebecca." Mana said with a cheerful voice and a matching smile, before moving in and kissing Rebecca right on the lips, causing the blonde to give a small smile as she kissed Mana back.

"And good morning to you, Mistress Téa." Mana added, continuing to express her love as she set her lips upon Téa's, engaging the brunette in an equally loving kiss, before Mana broke from Téa's lips and looked upon the duo with a continued smile.

"I take it you both slept well." The young magician then commented, noticing how Rebecca was currently snuggling up to Téa and was now resting on the brunette's chest, causing Rebecca to smile in reply and say contently. "One of the best sleeps I've ever had."

"I'm glad to hear that." Mana replied as her smile remained, glad to see her Mistress and slave sister still accepting their past lives and making it part of their futures.

But as happy as the young magician was, knowing Téa still had plans to meet up with Yugi and her other friends, Mana got back to her feet, crossed her arms under her chest, perking up her breasts as she said with a mock authoritative voice. "Alright. As much as I also want to spend the day just lying in bed with the two of you as you, it's time to get up and redress."

Smiling back at Mana's put up attitude, Téa and Rebecca did as they were told as both got up, stretched out their bodies a little, before changing, to which the girls picked up their clothing off of the floor and quickly redressed, looking as they had the day before, only Mana had to use her magic to conceal Rebecca's more revealing body, leaving her looking like her younger self again.

"Cheer up, Rebecca." Téa said with a small smile, noticing the small solemn mood slave sister was expressing, where the brunette then set her arms around Rebecca's body and assured her. "Once Mana finishes collecting our other slave sisters, then you can show off that amazing body to our beloved Pharaoh."

"Besides, you still look just as cute." The brunette added, her tone of honesty and love, before moving down and engaging the younger blonde in a passionate kiss.

With plans of her own, but curious to Téa and Rebecca's, Mana asked. "So what do you two have planned for today?"

"Originally, I was going to meet up outside of Yugi's place with the others, before driving over and spending the day at the beach." Téa informed, smiling as she looked upon Rebecca and added. "But you are more than welcome to join us."

"Thank you, my Queen. I'd love that." Rebecca replied with a smile of her own, continuing to show her love and respect toward her superior, before the blond smiled slyly as she suggested. "And maybe if we're lucky, we might just get a glimpse of the body of our new King."

Finding her mind now drawn with the image of Yugi without his shirt on, knowing how developed his body had gotten over the years caused a similar smile to appear on Téa's face, feeling herself getting a little hot.

But keeping herself in control, Téa refocused herself as she headed over to her bags, scanning through each one, before coming across what she hoped would catch Yugi's eye, while Rebecca took the time to rummage through her wardrobe, withdrawing her own swimwear.

With the girls packed and ready to go, Téa and Rebecca were about to leave Rebecca's household, but stopped as both gazed upon Mana, causing Téa to ask with some curiosity. "Hold up. Mana, what are you going to do while we're out with our King?"

Smiling at the clear care Téa expressed, Mana informed her and Rebecca. "I was actually planning on bringing another lucky girl into our little collection. After you two fell asleep from our time together, I paid Serenity a visit and convinced her to join us."

"Serenity will make a fine addition." Téa commented, before listing off the qualities of the auburn haired girl that would only benefit her as a slave. "Not only is Serenity kind, sweet and devoted, but she's also very beautiful. There's no doubt in my mind that Yugi will love her as much as we will."

"Though I only met her once, I couldn't agree with you anymore, my Mistress." Rebecca added, having only met the younger Wheeler sibling briefly and after sometime Atem had returned to the afterlife, she found Serenity quite pleasant and believed they could become good friends had they the time to hang out.

But with her new ways in life, the blonde now also considered Serenity as a lover, finding herself attracted to the thought of the auburn haired girl, curious as to how she would be if they had the chance to pleasure one another.

However, breaking from the thoughts of Serenity, glad to know she too would be devoting herself to their eventual Master, Rebecca was curious as she then asked. "So who did you have in mind to enlighten next?"

"From the memories I managed to obtain that Atem had left within the Millenium Puzzle, I happen to know there is a certain woman that had a thing for our Pharaoh. " Mana replied, tapping her chin as she tried to recall the name of the next woman she believed would make for a fine servant for Yugi. "I think her name was Vivian something... Wu... Wrung... Wrong..."

"Do you mean Vivian Wong?" Rebecca suddenly let out, her tone containing a bitterness at the mention of the name, before the younger blonde crossed her arms and stated with resentment. "She doesn't deserve to be with a man as wonderful as our Master."

Confused by Rebecca's outburst, Téa cleared the confusion as she cut in and told Mana. "Don't worry too much about it. Rebecca had a bad encounter with Vivian during the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship."

"She was one of the worst Duelists I had ever faced. Not only did she mock my every move, but she shamelessly tried flirting with our Master during the match." Rebecca then said, remaining in her resentful mood as the memories of their Duel came to mind.

"She only likes him because of his title as King of Games." The blonde added as she continued to talk down the model, before stopping as Mana set her arms around Rebecca, gently embracing the younger blonde in a comforting hug, where she told her. "oh, Rebecca... don't worry too much about the past. I promise that once I am done with Vivian, I know you will come to love her as much as she will love us."

While Rebecca would never give Vivian a second thought, with her life as Samia part of her and opening up her mind and heart, Rebecca nodded in reply to Mana's words, believing she and Vivian could learn to get along and even fall for her if it made Yugi happy.

And though Rebecca was still a little moody toward Vivian, thinking about her in a more deeper sense, Rebecca found herself admitting she was quite sexy, to the point she even began to imagine and mentally strip the raven haired actress, which Mana picked up on and it caused her to smile.

"I just know we will all get along." Mana said with a continued cheerfulness, before making her way to the bedroom door, about to make her leave, only for the Egyptian beauty to say with a chuckle at the end of her sentence. "Now while you girls have fun with our Yugi, I'll be out and getting us a new model."

Finding a little amusement within Mana's comment, Téa kept her smile as an idea on how to help Mana track Vivian came to mind, before the brunette returned to her suitcases, reached within another and drew out a magazine, which she then tossed to the young magician.

"Here. I read an article about Vivian performing in another movie. If you give it a quick read, I'm confident you will find out where they're filming." Téa said with confidence in Mana, who thanked the brunette for her help, before heading off, looking forward to meeting Vivian Wong face to face and assisting her in accepting the joyous life she, Téa, Rebecca and even Serenity had come to love.

.

.

.

Returning to Domino City and walking through the streets as she read the magazine, Mana not only learnt more about the raven haired Duelist, but from the plot of the movie, finding out that the story revolved around a young female Duelist that had the power to bring her Duel Monsters to life, even without a Duel Disc and talk with them, but such power was sought by an evil organization, leading to a dramatic chase and the girl being cornered at the docks where the Duel Monster Spirit of Dark Magician Girl would show and protect the girl she had come to befriend.

Finished reading the magazine, Mana gave a smile, not only enjoying the plot of the movie, but with a clear indicator as to where Vivian was now located, the Egyptian beauty changed her direction and began to make her way to the docks, finding that while it was a fair walk, it was well worth it, for Mana was right, where she saw a whole studio and production crew had set up for the movie, noticing the various employees set at cameras, fixing up the lighting and props.

But what caught Mana's attention was when she finally saw Vivian Wong, finding the raven haired actress making her way out of her trailer, which was far larger than most of the other trailers in the vicinity, leaving Mana guessing that Vivian was used to having things her way, before noticing the outfit she was wearing, which consisted of a familiar blue corset, a short pink skirt and a pair of matching blue boots, making her look almost like the Dark Magician Girl.

And while Mana found the outfit appealing on her, she continued to pay attention, keeping her eye on Vivian, Mana watched as the raven haired actress take to the end of the docks, standing before a spotlight, before being handed a blonde wig and a replica of Dark Magician's cap from what Mana guessed was Vivian's assistant.

"Good luck." The woman said with a small smile as she set the wig on Vivian's head, making sure it covered Vivian's black hair, before quickly rushing off the set, leaving the Kung Fu Duelist expressing a confident smile as she said with a tone that matched her expression. "I don't need luck."

With Vivian all dressed up, several men, all dressed in ninja outfits joined the actress, all took different spots on the pier, before all on set turned their attention to the director, who called with enthusiasm. "Alright, everyone. You all know the drill. Henchmen have Bell cornered, causing the lovely Vivian Wong to appear and come to her rescue. She attacks the first henchman with her spells, only for a sword, knocking her wand out of her hands and into the water. That's when Vivian shows Dark Magician Girl's skills range beyond magic and she takes down the last few henchmen."

From the director's call, the trained stuntmen all nodded, before taking a more intimidating stance as they faced Vivian and Bell, where the cameras began to roll and the director then let out through his microphone with a growing enthusiasm. "Ok. Let's make some magic. And... action!"

And with that, the scene began to play.

"You might've called upon the Dark Magician Girl, but your little blonde is still no match for us or our power." One of the actors declared, before charging at Vivian with a lead pipe, causing the raven haired actress to give a stern and serious expression.

"You're the ones who are no match for me!" Vivian said back as as she brought the prop wand before her, where it gave off a faint pink light.

"Feel the wrath of my Dark Burning Attack!" Vivian then announced as the light from the wand intensified, before the actor threw himself back, spinning around and landing on his stomach, where he let out a pain filled groan, faking unconsciousness.

Bringing up her wand again, Vivian looked as though she was about to strike again, only for a chain to shoot and wrap around the wand, causing Vivian to turn her head to the right, giving off a frustrated expression to see an actor wielding a chain and giving a dark grin.

And after reeling the chain back, it caused Vivian to stumble a little and drop the wand, where it fell into the water before her.

However, recovering from her stumble, Vivian rose her head, gave a grin and said. "Big mistake because now you'll see I am just as powerful without my magic."

From her perspective, Mana then watched as Vivian fought with the stuntmen, noticing that through each graceful punch, palm jab, sweep attack and powerful kick, Vivian never actually brought any physical harm to the actors, but found their reactions to the attacks very convincing, knowing that with the advancements in technology, the film crew could make the act look that much realer.

And after Vivian gave a final backflip kick, knocking the final stuntman back and into the water, she then gave an elegant battle pose, standing in place with a continued smile, before hearing the director's voice.

"And cut!" He called, causing Vivian to take to a more relaxed stance, while the stuntmen were helped back up, some assisted out of the water, thanking the crew, before Vivian's assistant rushed over, handing the raven haired actress a bottle of water.

"You were amazing." Vivian's assistant said with a clear respect towards Vivian, who took a sip from her water bottle, smiled and said in reply with a continued, if overdone confidence. "Yeah, I know I am."

"If anybody needs me, I'll be in my trailer." The Kung Fu Duelist then said as she tossed the water bottle back to her assistant, who stumbled with it for a second, but managed to catch the item, leaving her sighing, both at Vivian's professionalism and her attitude, having mixed feelings for working for someone like her.

But shaking it off, knowing she had a whole day of scheduling meetings and booking appointments for her boss, the assistant refocused herself, immediately getting back to her work, where she headed off the set, withdrew an electronic organiser from her pocket and got to her job.

"Let's see... Miss. Wong has an eleven o'clock spa treatment. Her lunch date has been pushed back to one, which gives her one hour until she is scheduled to make an appearance at the Domino dojo and give a brief training session to the students..." The woman read aloud as she continued to walk amongst the various staff of the filming crew, before coming to a sudden halt when she heard a small hissing, as if trying to get her attention.

Turning her gaze away from the device, the brunette looked over, seeing nothing out of the ordinary at first, before hearing the hiss sound again, noticing it was coming from behind one of the trailers, which continued to pique her interest.

"Hello...?" She let out with a mixture of curiosity and a little nervousness. "Is someone there?"

Turning and making her way behind the trailer, Vivian's secretary was left astonished at what she found, seeing that now standing before her was a woman that looked exactly like her, only a Duel Disk was fastened to her arm, where she held a Trap Card within her hand, being Physical Double.

"W... who are you...?" She questioned, subconsciously backing away out of fearful instinct, before the double gave a small grin.

"I'm you for the moment, silly." The doppelganger said in reply, before displaying a second Card, Mesmeric Control, which shone with a faint light, before the brunette found herself getting lightheaded as she continued to stare at the Card, finding herself slowly losing her energy as her eyes dulled and glazed over, before they slowly shut and her body began to slump down.

Falling to her knees as her head slumped alongside the rest of her figure, the double gave a small smile.

"I'm going to have a 'small talk' with your boss." The copy of Vivian's assistant said with a continued cheerfulness in her voice, which caused the now sleeping brunette to give a small nod in her sleep-like state.

"You just take it easy and rest a while." She then said with a small encouragement in her voice, before bringing her right hand up, where it was then surrounded with pink energy and a pillow appeared in her just before her feet.

Tapping her back gently, the assistant fell forward and landed on the pillow, letting out a small sigh as she cuddled up to it, allowing sleep to consume her, while her double exited, adjusting her clothing and examining the area, causing her to smile to see none were the wiser.

'And now to claim our next slave sister.' The brunette thought, expressing a continued beaming smile as she walked on back through the various film set ups and back to Vivian's trailer.

-With Vivian-

Glad to have gotten one of the bigger shots out of the way, Vivian took the time she needed to relax, where she sat before a desk with a giant mirror, only she had cleared away the various make ups, lipsticks and magazines, making room where she had set her Deck on the right side, while lining up a series of various Cards, carefully examining and comparing them to the ones on the desk as well as within her Deck.

"So let's see... if I add Puppet Plant, I'll be able to take control of Yugi's Dark Magician... but if I'm facing my darling Kaiba, it'll be powerless against his Blue-Eyes White Dragons... Unless... I combine it with the Trap Card." Vivan began to think aloud as she continued to compare Cards, trying to construct a Deck that she believed would not only counter any moves of the two best Duelists in the world, but she believed such a Deck, along with her skills and beauty would be able to win the hearts of the men she admired.

However, Vivian felt a little annoyance when she heard knocking at the trailer door, causing her to sigh a little as she rose.

Breaking her attention from her Deck, Vivian approached the door to her trailer, opening it to find her assistant, who looked back at her with a cheerful smile.

Curious, Vivian then asked. "What's this about then? Does the director want another re-take or are there more fans just clamouring to spend a moment with their idol?"

"Actually, I was hoping to talk with you in private." Vivian's assistant said in reply, bowing her head as to show her respect, but to also hide her grin. "I was hoping to discuss Yugi Moto."

At the mention of the name of one of her love interests, Vivian seemed to light up with joy, practically grabbing at her assistant's arms as she pulled her inside.

"Absolutely. You are always welcome to come in if the topic revolves around Yugi." Vivian said happily, before adding with a peppy and lovestruck tone. "Isn't he just the dreamies, handsomest, amazingest man ever?"

"He is quite the man." The brunette said in reply, giving off a continued smile, seeing that from the raven haired actress' tone, alongside the countless pictures, photos and articles all about Yugi and Kaiba, many with hearts drawn around them, Vivian clearly had the hots for the King of Games.

"And I think he should be the only man you love, don't you agree?" Vivan's assistant then asked, confusing Vivian at first, before drawing a Card from her Duel Disc and stared upon it with a devious smile, continuing to confuse the Kung Fu Duelist.

'Wait. What does she mean by only one man to love?' Vivian questioned, before having to ask herself. 'And wait. When did she get a Deck, let alone a Duel Disc?'

"I know you are all confused by all of this, but allow me to do all your thinking, afterall I am your assistant." The brunette cut in with a strangely off grin as she kept the Card held toward Vivian, revealing it to be Brain Control

,taking the raven haired actress by shock as the Card seemed to come into effect despite the lack of a Duel, where a giant brain that was encircled with a green fogg energy then appeared above the brunette.

But before Vivian could ask about it, a pair of clawed hands emerged from the energy around the brain and appeared on the sides of Vivian's head, gently pressing against her head and rubbing at her temples, where Vivian felt all thought leave her body, causing her eyes to glaze over and her body to freeze up as she fell under the mind controlling effects of the Card.

With Vivian under her control, and thanks to the electronic organizer, Vivian's assistant smiled, knowing she had plenty of time to spend with the now entranced Kung Fu Duelist.

But before doing anything else, the brunette set the organizer upon Vivian's desk, before raising her hand, where it shone with a familiar pink light, causing the figure of Vivian's assistant to slowly disperse as a cloud of smoke consumed her, dying down and revealing Mana.

"That's much better. It feels good to be me again." Mana said to herself, expressing a grin, not only to be free to walk around without the need for a disguise, but she was also very pleased with herself at having not only gotten to Vivian, but had her at her command, her mind ready to be altered to her desires.

But before Mana began to even think of giving Vivian any commands, with the raven haired actress still dressed in her Dark Magician Girl outfit and standing at attention, Mana decided to take the time to 'examine' Vivian's body.

"You are very beautiful, Viv." Mana commented, before walking behind the entranced Kung Fu Duelist, checking out her tight ass and adding. "Very sexy."

"But as amazing as your body is, your personality)could use a few 'tweaks', don't you agree, I know Yugi would." Mana went on to say as she slid her hands from behind Vivian and began, cupping and fondling her breasts, leaving the entranced actress staring ahead while her cheeks flushed a little at the sensation of Mana's hands on her.

"If my darling Yugi would want me improved, then please make me into the woman for Yugi..." Vivian then let out, expressing a small longing in her voice, which caused Mana to smile, knowing that between the mind control, alongside her love for Yugi was putting the Kung Fu Duelist in a more suggestive and willing state.

"Then let's begin." Mana said in reply as she continued to rub at Vivian's breasts, wanting her eventual slave sister to be in the right mood when she awoke, where the Egyptian beauty then instructed. "Listen to my voice, Vivian. My voice replaces all the thoughts in your head. You will listen to everything I say and accept it as the truth."

"Yes... I will listen... Your voice is the truth..." Vivian repeated, continuing to bring a smile to Mana's face at Vivian's cooperation.

But looking at Vivian with some seriousness, Mana moved herself closer, pressing her breasts against Vivian's back, where she whispered in her ear. "Now in order for this to work, I not only need you to trust me, but I need to trust you. When I ask you a question you will be completely honest with me, understand?"

"I understand... I trust you and will be honest with you..." Vivian said in reply, remaining obedient toward Mana, who continued to smile, before she resumed to rub Vivian's breasts and asked through the pleasure she began to give Vivian. "To begin, I want to know how you feel right now. Do you like it when I touch you like this?"

From the question, Vivian gave a small nod, before she said through her entranced state. "It does... I feel a little weird, but I also don't want you to stop..."

"And I can keep going, so long as you're a good girl and continue to listen and obey." The young magician said in reply, giving Vivian's cheek a small kiss, before asking with a naughty smile. " Have you ever fantasized about Yugi or Kaiba, about them touching you like this?"

"All the time..." Vivian admitted, pleasing Mana at the answer, though she had to ask. "And who would come to your fantasies more often?"

"Yugi..." Vivian said in reply, her answer very pleasing to Mana, thinking there was no doubt that there was a deep part of Vivian that was destined to be Yugi's slave, where the Egyptian beauty slid her right hand down from Vivian's breasts and down the front of her skirt, rubbing at her panty clad pussy and feeling it getting quite wet.

"That's what I want to hear." Mana said as she slid her fingers deeper inside of Vivian, earning a faint moan from the entranced actress, telling the young magician that despite the mind control still in effect, Vivian was giving into the pleasure her body felt.

"You said before that you like the way I touch you. Do you also like this?" She then asked, tilting Vivian's head to face her own and met the raven haired actress in a deep kiss, all the while continuing to finger Vivian's pussy.

"I liked that... I really liked it..." Vivian replied as she gave a small nod, to which Mana told her with a continued soothing voice, all the while, slowly sliding her fingers in and out of Vivian's pussy. "You liked that because you are bisexual. While Yugi is the only man you will ever cherish and worship, you are sexually attracted to other women, such as me, Téa or any woman that Yugi takes an interest in."

"Yes... I am bisexual... Yugi is the only man I will cherish... I am attracted to women... any that Yugi takes an interest in.." Vivian let out, moaning a little from Mana's fingers continuing to rub at her folds, but also at finding her empty mind filling with the images of Mai, recalling how they had met one another while trying to find themselves after the various events that had occured in their lives, only thinking back on the blonde, Vivian found her memories directed more upon Mai's body and upon her, not as a Duelist, but as a beautiful and attractive woman.

Having brought out Vivian's openess to same sex attraction, Mana knew she had to talk Vivian out of her feelings for Kaiba.

And while she didn't want to show any disrespect toward one of Vivian's clear idols, Mana knew she had to work her way around the crush Vivian had over the CEO of Kaiba Corp to bring out the love she held for her Master, to which Mana then instructed. "Though I don't know too much about Kaiba, I know he can be dismissive, rude and selfish, but when you compare those qualities to Yugi, can you find any similarities?"

From the latest question, Vivian took a moment to think on it, but found herself shaking her head.

"No... I cannot find any..." The entranced raven haired actress said, and with Vivian's reply, Mana knew she had her, she knew she could win Vivian's heart for her eventual Master, where she then instructed. "Now Vivian, I want you to continue to compare the qualities you find unappealing toward Seto and compare them with the more positive ones you hold for Yugi. The more flaws you find in Seto, the more love you will feel for Yugi and the more pleasure you will receive."

Nodding to the command, Vivian's mind began to bring up various thoughts and memories of the two Duelists she admired, comparing Yugi and Kaiba, comparing their Dueling styles, the way they were seen by the public, but she mostly used her own thoughts and her feelings to help her choose who she really loved, who she wanted to be with.

And after recalling the memories of the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship, tricking and forcing Yugi into a Duel with her, she could only remember the kindness, his honor and his respect that he not only expressed towards her but to those he cared about, leaving part of the entranced actress ashamed to how she had plotted, manipulated and treated Yugi in order to set up such a scheme to spend time with him.

But before thinking on it too much, the memory of her managing to meet Kaiba sometime after the Grand Championship then came to her, recalling how after managing to confront Kaiba in his office she expressed her admiration and even offered him a chance to go on a date, only to be rejected, and quite harshly.

'Sorry, but I only spend my time with talented Duelists, not second rate wannabes. So do me a favour by leaving. Come back when you can actually put up a decent fight.'

The cruel voice of Kaiba resonated with Vivian, hurting her back then, but it also made her more determined, wanting to prove herself and be the stronger Duelist she believed Kaiba expected of her.

However, finding herself comparing such memories and knowing Yugi wouldn't have only shown nothing but support to her, but he would've gone out if she had asked, causing the entranced raven haired actress to suddenly say. "I want to be... no... I want to be Yugi's... I want to be by his side... to show him just how much he means to me... I... I only want to make him happy..."

Though she was a little surprised at Vivian's sudden declaration at first, telling that Vivian truly wanted to be with Yugi, the Egyptian beauty removed her hand from Vivian's panties, walked around and came face to face with her.

"Are you willing to do anything to make Yugi happy?" Mana asked, testing Vivian's dedication. "Will you give up your career, your fame, your very freedom and devote yourself to be Yugi's slave, his lover, anything he wants you to be?"

"Yes... I will give everything up to be with him... to be with my Master..." Vivian let out, expressing more and more emotion with each word that left her lips, leaving Mana smiling and thinking. 'She's ready. There's just one last thing I need to do before I entitle her as an official slave to our Master.'

"Vivian Wong, as of this moment, you now belong to Yugi Moto , your mind and your body are his to do with as he desires, but this is all good with you because you want to obey, you love to obey, obeying makes you happy. And when you make our Master or your slave sisters happy, it makes you very happy."

"Of course... I belong to Yugi... it makes me happy to obey... I love to obey..." Vivian replied as a small smile appeared on her face, giving into the final commands and changing her from the pompous diva she once was into the latest to serve the King of Games.

Moving closer to Vivian, Mana set her arms around the entranced raven haired actresses' body, moving her head closer to Vivian's, where she was about to break her spell with a loving kiss.

But before dispelling the effects of her Card, another smile appeared on Mana's face as one final command came to mind.

"Oh, and before I forget, with your agreement to be a slave like us, you will be extra nice to Rebecca. You will show her absolute respect and love to make up for how you treated her in your Duel." Mana added, looking out for her slave sisters, wanting them all to be happy in their harem, causing the Egyptian beauty to add with a growing smile. "And when the time comes when you and Rebecca get the chance to pleasure each other, you will do anything Rebecca tells you, anything."

Before Vivian could reply to Mana's words, she was silenced when the young magician moved her head forward, setting her lips on Vivian's and engaging her in a deep kiss, where Vivian felt the mind control fading and her new commands taking effect, not only returning life back within her eyes, but at finding Mana kissing her, the Kung Fu Duelist then closed her eyes and began to kiss Mana back, greatly enjoying the feeling, the love and the pleasure she was sharing with the Egyptian beauty before her.

And as much as she was enjoying the new feelings that came with accepting Mana's commands, Vivian broke the kiss with Mana, where she then showed her respect as she knelt before the young magician.

"Thank you. I promise to be the best slave I can be for our Yugi." She said, professing her newfound respect toward Mana, who smiled and declared. "Oh, I know you will make a great slave for our Master."

Bringing her right hand out, Vivian then looked up and saw Mana smiling down at her, which turned a little suggestive as the Egyptian beauty offered. "But before we do anything else, how about we finish what we started?"

"I was hoping you would say that." Vivian replied, gaining a grin of her own as she took Mana's hand and got to her feet, still feeling a fair arousal from the young magician's actions beforehand.

But before Mana could so much as touch Vivian, the Kung Fu Duelist backed away a little, keeping a playful smile on her face as she said. "As much as I want you, I think we should do something that we'll both enjoy."

Curious as to what Vivian had in mind, Mana took a seat on the couch and watched as the raven haired actress turn and make her way to the large wardrobe at the end of the trailer, watching as Vivian began to run her hands along her costume, peeling it off of her figure, followed by the pink bra and panties she was wearing, which she quickly tossed into the wardrobe, before bending down, not only allowing Mana a nice view of Vivian's ass, but noticing the Kung Fu Duelist then withdraw a box hidden deep within the back.

"Here we go." Vivian said as she turned back to face Mana, box in hand, which she then opened and showed the contents, revealing inside to be a black dildo, the sight made Mana giggle and tease. "I had no idea you could be so naughty."

"Sometimes when I need to unwind, meditation just isn't enough." The Kung Fu Duelist replied, moaning a little as she slid some inside of her folds and returned to join Mana, taking a spot beside the Egyptain beauty and offering with a sexy voice. "Shall we?"

Not needing to answer, Mana set her lips on Vivian's, kissing her deeply as she climbed on top of Vivian and lay her on the couch, keeping her lips locked as she concentrated, before her hand shone with pink energy, causing her clothing to vanish off of her body, leaving the young magician lying naked atop the Kung Fu Duelist.

"Mana, you have such a beautiful body." Vivian let out after Mana had stopped kissing her, taking a moment to admire the Egyptian beauty on top of her, giving a feisty grin as she slid her hips a little, rubbing the tip of the dildo against Mana's slit.

"As do you." Mana said in reply as she set her right hand on Vivian's breast, rubbing it a little, before teasing her. "But remember who's in charge right now."

"Forgive me, Mana... I got carried away..." Vivian let out, feeling Mana continuing to tease her body.

"I forgive you, but only if you remember to be a good girl." The young magician said in reply, enjoying the submissive side to Vivian, before moaning as she began to sink her hips down, allowing the remainder of the dildo to enter her, before Mana continued to moan as she began moving her hips up and down, building up a rhythm to allow the dildo to stimulate her and Vivian, filling the trailer with their moans of pleasure.

-Meanwhile-

During the time Mana had used to sneak onto the set of the studio and add Vivian to Yugi's unknowing harem, after arriving at Yugi's place, Yugi, Téa and Rebecca were provided a ride from Tristan.

And though they received a call that Joey and Serenity would be making their own way to the beach, which wasn't the original plan, Téa and Rebecca feigned confusion, knowing all too well about their new slave sister and Joey's new girlfriend.

Currently, Yugi, Tristan, Téa and Rebecca had arrived at the beach not too long ago, managing to find a good spot close by the waters, to which the boys had set up a beach towel, an umbrella, along with their supplies for their fun in the sun, allowing the girls the chance to make it to the changing rooms and get into their swimsuits.

However, after making sure nobody was looking their way, Téa snuck Rebecca into her booth, wanting the opinion of the blonde before she showed off her body to Yugi.

After having made love to Rebecca and Mana, Téa was very comfortable to strip in front of the blonde, almost giving her a little strip show as she discarded her clothing, removing her top and her shorts, revealing the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear underneath, which caused Rebecca to smile.

"Oh, Mistress, you have such an amazing body." The blonde commented, unable to help herself as she moved over to Téa, wrapped her arms around her and said as she rubbed her head against Téa's breasts. "I just know our Master will love you when we finally profess our love and servitude to him."

"I feel the same way when he sees the real you." Téa said in reply, moving her head down and planting a kiss on the younger girl's lips, causing Rebecca to moan at the feeling and the love that came with her Mistresses' kiss, which grew as Rebecca could feel Téa set her hands on her, managing to grab at the hem of the younger girl's skirt, alongside her panties and get both to fall down her legs, exposing her pussy to her Mistress .

However, as much as Téa and Rebecca wanted to continue in their actions, knowing they had to get back to their friends, the pair refocused as they changed into their swimsuits, before stepping out and smiling at the attention they received from many of the males nearby.

While Téa wore a yellow bikini and a pair of matching swimming trunks, showing off her amazing figure, Rebecca was wearing a light blue full body swimsuit, covering up her chest and her stomach, but left her arms and her legs displayed.

And with her changes from Mana's magic, the outfit was a little tight for her temporary body, the result causing the top of the swimsuit to press against her chest, highlighting her breasts.

But as attractive as they found each other, they couldn't help but to eye Yugi, feeling themselves getting quite aroused to see Yugi was relaxing on the beach towel, only he had changed out of his clothing and was clad in just a pair of dark blue swimming trunks, allowing Téa and Rebecca to take in the sight of their unknowing Master's muscular chest.

"Easy there, Rebecca. When the time comes, we'll be able to show our love." Téa whispered, knowing that the blonde's hormones were getting the better of her.

However, giving Yugi another look, Téa couldn't blame her.

Focusing, Téa and Rebecca returned to Yugi and Tristan, with both girls each taking a seat close to Yugi, making sure not to be too close, not wanting him to suspect anything just yet.

And being the caring person he was, looking up at Téa and Rebecca, Yugi asked. "So, what do you two feel like doing?"

"How about a little beach volleyball?" Tristan suggested as he held up the ball.

"As fun as that does sound, maybe we should wait for Joey and Serenity to arrive." Téa suggested, knowing that while Yugi and the others wanted to do anything she wanted, having missed Joey during her time away from Domino City, the dancer didn't want to take his friendship and loyalty for granted.

But it was then Téa and the others heard Serenity's voice, hearing her say. "There's no need to wait."

Turning their heads, Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Rebecca all smiled to see the auburn haired girl rushing over to them, followed closely by Joey, who set down his own set of supplies for their day and added with a grin. "That's right, cause the cavalry's here."

As glad as Yugi, Téa, Tristan and Rebecca were to see their friends, the girls took a moment to take in their forms, having guessed they had changed to their beachwear before heading off.

While Joey was wearing a pair of green swimming trunks, exposing his more muscular frame, Serenity was wearing a pure white swimsuit, similar to Rebecca's, only hers' was designed to expose a little of her stomach, the sight of the auburn haired girl in such an outfit made Téa and Rebecca smile.

Though they were glad to have the Wheeler siblings join them, with it bugging his mind, Tristan had to ask. "So, Joey, what made you guys decide to come solo?"

"I'm afraid I am to blame for that." The group then heard a familiar voice say, causing all, save for Joey and Serenity to turn, before seeing Mai walk over and make her way besides Joey.

As amazing as Serenity looked, all eyes were drawn on Mai, with the Harpie Duelist clad in a black bikini top, with the straps looking as though they could barely contain her D-cup sized breasts while a black thong was tied around the sides of her hips, covering her lower region, but showing off her ass in the process.

"Mai?" Yugi let out, before asking with continued politeness, respecting Mai as a Duelist and as a friend. "What brings you here?"

"Joey invited me." Mai said in reply, before the blonde looked at Joey with a continued warm smile, causing Joey to rub the back of his head, slightly embarrassed at all the attention he was getting, which increased as Mai positioned herself so that she was not only resting herself on the side of his body, but carressing his chest a little.

"I hope you guys don't mind..." Joey managed to get out, now embarrassed by the affection Mai was expressing in front of his friends, unsure what they were thinking regarding the position he was in.

But giving a smile, Rebecca was the first to speak.

"Not at all. The more the merrier." The younger blonde said happily, seeing this as a chance to get closer with her love, where she acted like her old self, set her arms around Yugi and asked with a playful innocence. "Isn't that right, my Yugi?"

"Uh... well I guess if you guys don't have a problem with it..." Yugi let out, blushing at Rebecca embracing him, while noticing the hostile glare Téa was expressing from the way Rebecca was all over him.

However...

'Forgive me, my King. Please know I only did this to make sure Joey and Tristan don't get in the way of our destiny.' Téa thought, keeping up her jealous act, to the point she mumbled. "Remind me why I invited you again, you little brat?"

"It's ok." Yugi cut in, trying to restore the peace as he gave a small smile and said. "Mai, you are more than welcome to join us. And Rebecca, you are a good friend and are welcome as well."

"Thank you, Yugi." Rebecca said in reply, moving back and sitting down, causing Yugi to smile, thinking he had calmed the girls down.

And having similar thoughts, Tristan then stood up with the volleyball and offered. "So who's up for that game of volleyball I suggested?"

"You can count me in." Mai said with a smile as she added. "So long as I'm sided with this hunk."

Still getting used to Mai showing her affection around his friends, Joey quickly rose to his feet, grabbed at Yugi's arm and let out with a shaky voice. "Ok... What's say we set up the net, Yugi...?"

"Sure, but think you can loosen your grip?" Yugi asked in reply as he was dragged off and away from the others, where Tristan pointed out. "Hey, you forgot the ball, and the net!"

Excusing himself as he rushed to Yugi and Joey, helping the duo in setting up for their game, it left the girls with some time to speak.

"Sorry about that." Serenity apologized, before looking amongst Yugi, Joey and Tristan, where she added with a smile. "You know how hard it is for Joey to show his feelings at times."

Knowing how right the auburn haired girl was regarding Joey's emotions, with Téa recalling how Joey tried to hide such feelings before Mai's Duel against Marik's evil side, looking at Mai and Serenity, she had to speak her mind.

"I can understand you being here." She said, looking at Serenity, before facing Mai. "But why are you really here?"

"I'm here because I want to spend time with the man I love." Mai replied, giving a small grin as she eyed Téa and Rebecca and added. "Just like the two of you."

Surprised at Mai's words and her knowledge of what they were planning, Rebecca questioned silently. "How do you know about that?"

Expecting an answer, Téa and Rebecca received one, only to find it was Serenity who filled them in, giving a sweet smile as she said. "Turns out she had a past life that was in love with my brother's past, so Mana decided to rekindle those feelings."

"Seems Mana is doing more than helping us remember our love." Rebecca commented, glad that Joey and Mai were now together, as well as glad to know that their pasts and the ideas for their future would remain a secret, before she and Téa watched as Serenity took a seat between them, expressing a more sly expression on her face never seen before as she looked upon the pair.

"Speaking of Mana, she also helped me, not only with my own feelings for our King, but for the two of you." Serenity said as she set a hand Téa and Rebecca's thighs, before looking over at Yugi and the others, seeing they were still in the midst of setting up their net, allowing the auburn haired girl to move in and give each a quick, surprising the duo at first, before accepting the clear love that came with Serenity's kiss.

"Alright, girls, we're ready for action." They all heard Joey call, looking over to see the net now set up, with Joey on the left side, resting the volleyball under his arm, while Yugi and Tristan were on the right side.

"Ok, Mai, since you already made it clear, you're with me, come on over." The blond then called, before asking with a grin. "So Who else wants to be part of 'Team Joey'?"

"If it's alright with you, I was hoping to be part of 'Team Yugi'?" Serenity asked, surprising Joey a little as he watched his sibling take to the opposite side of the net, rather than stand with him.

And sensing this confusion, Serenity said with a smile. "It's alright, Joey. I just felt like a change in teams is all. No matter what, I'll always support you, but for this time, I was hoping to put my skills against yours."

"Alright. But don't expect me to go easy on you." Joey said in reply with a confident grin, which Serenity mirrored and said back, matching her brother's confidence. "Ditto."

With the teams being two on three, Rebecca stood and walked over to Joey's side, where she looked at the chance taking Duelist and the Harpie Duelist with a grin.

"Guess I'll join you and Mai to even the sides." The younger blonde said, looking forward to showing off her skills, and hopefully her body to Yugi, leaving Téa sitting alone on the beach towel.

"I guess we could make it four on three, or we could rotate?" Yugi suggested, not wanting Téa to feel left out, which made the brunette smile at his care, before she stretched out her body a little, hoping to catch Yugi's attention, before she said in reply. "That's ok. I think I'll just sit back, work on my tan."

'And enjoy the view.' Téa thought with a tiny suggestiveness as she eyed Yugi's body, which he failed to notice, for he and the others began their game, with Joey tossing the ball and making his serve.

-Back with Mana and Vivian-

Continuing from where they had left off, Mana continued to moan as she moved her hips up and down, moaning as she could feel the dildo slide in and out of her pussy, while looking down through her flushed expression and at Vivian, smiling a little to see a similar longing had crossed the Kung Fu Duelist's face.

"Seems you're really starting to enjoy this, Viv... Vivian..." Mana commented, above the raven haired actress, before maintaining her more dominant role as she slid her body down, moved her head over Vivian's breasts and began to run her tongue along her left nipple, alternating between the two in order to give the raven haired actress the most pleasure she could.

"Oh, yes... it felt good at first... but it feels so much better now...!" Vivian moaned in reply, loving the pleasure Mana was giving her, loving the sensations filling her with the combination of the dildo filling her folds, alongside Mana's tongue on her breasts.

And though Vivian was loving the pleasure she was sharing with the young magician, glad she could share such feelings with someone beyond Yugi, but from Mana's earlier actions on her, Vivian began to moan louder, feeling her body was close to orgasm, which caused the raven haired actress to let out in a shaky voice. "Mana... can't hold back... Cumming... I'm cumming...!"

Smiling at Vivian's warning, Mana wanted the Kung Fu Duelist to know the pleasure she would get with her agreeing to be with her and the other girls, where she continued to move her body up and down upon Vivian's, forcing the dildo inside of her to continue to slide in and out of her folds until Vivian couldn't contain herself.

"Yugi!" Vivian screamed as she came, finding that with her orgasm, all she could think about was the King of Games, finding his sweet, handsome and caring face burnt into her memory, leaving the raven haired actress smiling as she continued to enjoy her moment of pleasure and bliss.

But after her climax had ended, Mana was a little surprised to see Vivian continuing to express a more lusting smile.

"Since you gave me such pleasure, I think it's only fair I made you feel just as good." The Kung Fu Duelist offered, teasing Mana's body a little as she moved her hand between them, managing to grab the dildo that didn't fill either of their folds and pushed it a little higher, into Mana's womanhood, not only causing Mana to moan, but for her to express the same lustful smile Vivian held.

"Sounds fair to me." Mana replied as she climbed off of the Kung Fu Duelist and sat back on the couch, watching with an interest to see how her new slave sister would react.

With Mana no longer on top of her, Vivian sat up herself, removing the dildo from her pussy and gave a playful smile as she ran her tongue along it, tasting her own sexual fluids alongside Mana's.

"It's almost as sweet as you, sexy." Vivian commented as she gave the dildo a few more licks, before handing the sex toy to Mana, allowing Vivian to focus on her main goal, where she crawled off of the couch, positioning herself between Mana's legs and gently sliding them open, smiling to see Mana's pussy, as well as how wet it still was.

"Now to continue to enjoy your sweet, sexy body." The raven haired actress said with a lustful purr, keeping her hands planted firmly on Mana's thighs as she slid her head in between, smiling at the sound of Mana moaning as she started to run her tongue along her slit, before sliding it inside.

"Oh, Viv...!" Mana let out, enjoying the pleasure she was feeling from Vivian's tongue inside of her, feeling it sliding around her pussy and hitting various points that made her long for more.

However, as good as Vivian was making Mana feel, being her usual selfless self, sensing that with Vivian's determination, she was still horny, after enjoying a little more of Vivian licking her folds, the Egyptian beauty set her hands on Vivian's shoulders, gently pushing the Kung Fu Duelist back, confusing her at the actions.

"Why did we stop?" Vivian asked from between Mana's legs, seeing the young magician looking down at her with a suggestive smile.

"I was hoping to try something new." Mana said in reply as she jammed the dildo back in her pussy, before she set her hands back upon Vivian's body, got to her feet and circled around Vivian, leaving the Kung Fu Duelist curious to what Mana had in mind.

And after watching Mana crouch down behind her, feeling her hand rubbing against her ass, the raven haired actress got the idea.

"I mean, if that's ok with you?" The Egyptian beauty asked, wanting this, but not if Vivian was uncomfortable with such an idea.

"Go right ahead." She heard Vivian say, noticing the Kung Fu Duelist looking over her shoulder with an eager smile, before smiling back as she set got Vivian into position, setting the raven haired actress on all fours, while placing her hands on the sides of Vivian's ass and pushed forward, forcing the dildo to fill the Kung Fu Duelist's ass.

And while she was certain that this was Vivian's first time having anything inside there, from the sudden cries Vivian was letting out, it surprised Mana to see and hear how much Vivian was into it.

"Yes, oh, yes...!" Vivian let out, slowly matching her hips with Mana's thrusts, increasing the pleasure both women were sharing, with the raven haired actress then adding. "Thank you again, Mana... Thank you for sharing such pleasure with me... I... I love you...!"

"And I love you, Vivian..." Mana moaned in reply as she continued to thrust in and out, while sliding her body down, pressing herself against Vivian's back and began kissing along the back of her neck, continuing in her actions, while feeling her own pleasure building up as the dildo in her pussy continued to slide in and out of her vagina.

Continuing to enjoy one another, Mana and Vivian remained in their pleasure for another hour, with Mana moaning louder, feeling that with her continuing to satisfy Vivian, the closer she was to her own climax.

And after giving several more thrusts, alongside the pleasure she got from Vivian's foreplay, Mana cried loudly as she finally came, feeling the dildo push deeply inside of her as she had her release, leaving the Egyptian beauty resting herself on Vivian's body after such pleasure and love was shared.

With the afterglow of her own orgasm fading, Mana removed the dildo from Vivian's ass, got back to her feet, where, after tossing the sex toy aside, she ran her magic imbuled along her body, causing her civilian clothing to appear and return upon her body, with Vivian giving a lustful smile, finding the tight clothing quite sexy.

"That outfit looks amazing on you." Vivian said as she set her arms around Mana's back, grabbing at the Egyptian beauty's breasts and saying with an enticing purr. "I would really love to just rip it off you."

"As much as I would love to go again, I do have other plans." Mana said with some seriousness, managing to break her embrace with Vivian, who gave a small pout, hating for Mana to leave after such pleasure, but she knew that as much as she wanted, they couldn't spend all day pleasuring one another within her trailer.

"I understand." Vivian replied, sliding her arms off Mana's body and releasing her from her embrace, only for the Kung Fu Duelist to then ask. "But how will I know when I can finally be with our Master?"

"This will allow you to know when we are ready to make our move." Mana informed her, bringing out her right hand, where a pink energy ring formed, before the magics faded, leaving a gold collar in her hand.

"It'll also share a few more 'private' times I've had with your new slave sisters." The Egyptian beauty added with a sly smile as she handed Vivian the collar, smiling as Vivian eagerly to take her collar, which she set around her neck, instantly filling the raven haired actress with arousal.

"Alright, Viv, I'll see you soon." Mana said, exiting the trailer, before turning and adding with an encouraging voice. "And break a leg with your next movie."

"Thank you... thank you..." Vivian let out as she had her left hand on her breast, rubbing at it, while her right had a firm hold of the dildo, which she continued to pump in and out of her pussy, leaving Mana smiling, but also wondering if Vivian was thanking her for the regards, the linked memories of pleasure or if she had even heard her.

But either way, Mana left the trailer and allowed Vivian to continue to enjoy the time she had to herself, knowing that eventually, Vivian, Téa and her other slave sisters could finally enjoy the loving life of serving Yugi as their lover and their King.

-Meanwhile-

As Mana had finished her business with Vivian, Yugi and the others had just finished their game of volleyball, with Téa having decided to join on in afterall, taking Tristan's place during the second round, where she managed to score the winning point for her side, earning praise from Yugi and Serenity.

"Way to play." Yugi said with a smile, causing Téa to smile at Yugi and his praise.

And showing there were no hard feelings, Joey, Mai and Rebecca all showed their own support, causing Téa to keep her smile, glad to have such people she loved and cherished in her life.

"Alright, I don't know about you guys, but that game worked up a serious sweat." Joey commented, wiping his forehead and flicking away the few salty droplets off of his head, before offering. "Who's up for a swim?"

"After a long game like that, that sounds like a good idea." Mai said in reply, feeling a little hot herself, before grabbing Joey's hand and rushing them to the waters, keeping a smile on her face the entire time.

"Well... those two seem happy." Yugi pointed out, picking up on the feelings Joey and Mai were no longer hiding, which made him smile, glad to see his best friend had found someone to love.

"They do make a great couple." Rebecca said in reply, she was glad to see Joey and Mai together, before smiling as she saw another chance to throw Yugi off the track as she wrapped her arms around him and asked. "But they're nowhere as great as us, isn't that right my snookums?"

Blushing from Rebecca's affection, Yugi grew a little nervous as he saw the glare Téa was giving, hearing the brunette say with a growing jealously. "Why you...!"

Managing to get Rebecca to let go of him, Tristan lead her and Serenity away from Yugi and to the waters, joining Joey and Mai, leading to the chance taking Duelist setting Mai on his shoulders, with Tristan doing the same for Serenity as they began to playfully fight and knock the other off.

With the rest of their friends in the water and enjoying themselves and each other's company, Yugi was about to head on in himself, only to stop when Téa moved up to him, where she lightly tapped his shoulder, getting his attention.

Curious, Yugi asked. "What is it, Téa?"

"Yugi, I just wanted to say thank you." Téa said with a small smile, which grew as the dancer moved closer to the King of Games, where she then added. "For everything."

Blushing at Téa's praise, alongside her being so close to him, Yugi was about to speak, only for Téa to cut in as she moved her head forward and set her lips on his, giving him a small kiss, increasing Yugi's blush.

And though he was certain it was just Téa showing her gratitude, and though the kiss was brief, which left Yugi staring at Téa as she walked off, joining the others, deep feelings within Yugi began to arise, with him almost confident he had shared such a kiss with one or even a few girls in the past, only he just couldn't remember exactly where or why these feelings had suddenly come into light.


	6. The Final Servant

After spending another few hours at the beach, enjoying the water, the warmth of the sun and each other's company, Téa and the others were back on the road and heading on back to Domino City, with Mai back behind the wheel of her car and driving back Joey and Serenity, following Tristan, who had Yugi, Téa and Rebecca as his passengers.

From her perspective from the back seat, working with Rebecca to seat their unknowing Master between them, Téa noticed the smiles on Yugi and Tristan's faces, causing the dancer to look at Yugi with some seriousness and ask. "Alright, just what are you hiding?"

"It's a surprise, so you'll just have to wait." Yugi said in reply with a continued smile.

Finding her curiosity growing, Téa moved herself closer to Yugi, where she asked. "Can't you give me one little hint?"

"Please, my Yugikins." Rebecca added, moving herself closer to Yugi's body, finding herself also interested, while seeing this as a chance to seduce Yugi without any suspicions, leaving the King of Games blushing a little at the position he found himself in.

And it didn't help when Tristan spoke up and added with a grin. "Dude, you've got to tell me your secret with the ladies."

"Who knows, maybe if I take a page from your book, I can get a second date out of Serenity." Tristan then added, bringing smiles to Téa and Rebecca's faces.

'Sorry but Serenity's heart already belongs to our Master.' Téa then thought as she took a moment to stare at Yugi, knowing that they all would soon be together and with the man that had captivated their hearts.

But before that dream came into reality, they still needed Mana to return, causing the brunette to subconsciously slide her hand around her neck, feeling around the collar, which only she and her slave sisters could see, a little curious as to how things were going on Mana's end.

.

.

.

Feeling a continued sense of satisfaction as she headed through Domino City Mana gave a cheerful smile to those who walked past her.

'Just one more to go, then Yugi will know our love.' The Egyptian beauty thought happily, feeling a great joy to know that she and her slave sisters would finally be able to express their devotion to Yugi, to be with him and to know his touch.

But before she could go too deep into her more longing thoughts, Mana looked ahead and smiled as the entrance of the Domino City museum filled her sight, knowing that residing within would be the final woman she believed would be another ideal slave for Yugi's harem, Ishizu Ishtar.

As she made her way within the building, heading right for the Egyptian wing, Mana gave a small smile as she examined the artefacts on display, reminding the Egyptian beauty of her old life, before Mana then focused and saw her future ahead of her, noticing Ishizu and seeing the raven haired woman with a pen and clipboard in hand as she headed into one of the areas reserved only for staff members.

'Isis, while I know you are happy in the afterlife with Karim, I sensed a hidden love within your heart, a spot reserved for our Pharaoh, and I know that same feeling fills the heart of Ishizu reincarnation.' Mana thought as she looked around the area, finding nobody paying her any attention, allowing her to sneak in and follow Ishizu.

Sneaking down a flight of stairs, finding herself in the basement of the museum, Mana remained silent as she observed the final woman she would enslave for Yugi, seeing Ishizu looking amongst an array of shelved items and documenting each one, the sight made Mana smile, not only to see Isis' reincarnation was just as dedicated to her duties, but with her current task, it would be the perfect distraction.

Concentrating her magic, Mana gave a pleased grin as she summoned forth a gold collar, the last she would create, which the Egyptian beauty carried in her right hand as she slowly approached Ishizu, hearing the former Tomb Keeper mumbling as she continued to list and schedule each item.

Coming closely behind Ishizu, Mana thought she was in position and was about to slide the collar around Ishizu's neck, only for the older Egyptian to then bend down, as to examine the final row of historical items, the act throwing Mana off balance, causing her to stagger forward, and fall on top of Ishizu.

"Oops. Sorry about that." Mana said with a nervous smile, a little embarrassed by the position she and Ishizu were in, emotions Ishizu didn't share as she found herself pinned underneath a stranger.

"Who are you and what are you doing?" Ishizu then asked, wondering who exactly the mystery girl was and what she was up to.

Smiling at the question, the unknown girl gave her reply as she said. "Have you forgotten about me? I'm Mana."

From Ishizu's expression, continuing to stare at Mana, the young magician added with continued cheerfulness. "We were friends, back when Atem was ruling over Egypt."

Stunned at her words and actually feeling as if she indeed shared a deep bond with Mana, Ishizu was left speechless, finding all she could do was stare at the young magician still on top of her, before overcoming the initial shock she felt and had to ask. "Mana, Atem returned to the afterlife, so what are you doing here?"

"I locked a fragment of myself within the Millenium Puzzle so I could return to this world and awaken the love that I held for Atem, alongside those who felt that same love, Teana and Samia, or as you might know them, Téa Gardner and Rebecca Hawkins." Mana replied, before holding up her right hand and displaying the collar within her grasp.

"But as right now, I am going to help you realize your own feelings for our Master." The Egyptian beauty then said, giving Ishizu no time to act as she placed the collar around her neck, instantly the raven haired woman with thoughts and emotions that were not her own.

Feeling overwhelmed by the sensations filling her, Ishizu slid her hand up to her neck, where she was about to try to remove the collar, only to find Mana lightly grabbing her wrist and asking. "Before you do anything, are you really sure you want to do that?"

"Take a moment to remember your past and your duties to Atem. Remember the love you secretly held for him." The young magician added with a continued soothing voice, which Ishizu found some comfort in, finding that despite her rationality and her objections, her hand moved away from her neck, allowing the collar to continue to fill her mind with memories of her past, as well as filling her body with feelings she never knew she had.

-Back with Téa-

Finding that after the vehicles had come to a stop and seeing they were back at the mall, a continued curiosity grew within the dancer, for Yugi, Joey and Tristan lead her and their other guests through the building, passing the various shops, kiosks and other venues, before making their way to the centre of the mall.

While Téa was happy to see that as they walked together, Joey and Mai showing their continued affection for one another, with the chance taking Duelist resting an arm around Mai's waist and holding her close, Téa found her curiosity to the surprise growing further.

"So what's this big surprise?" She had to ask as she followed Yugi and the others, turning a corner, where her eyes fell upon a familiar figure, seeing that resting his back against the wall and grinning was Duke Devlin.

"Glad you guys could make it." Duke said with a continued smile, before walking up to Téa and adding. "And it's great to see you again, Téa. You look amazing."

"Thanks." Téa said in reply, matching the smile Duke was giving off, only to then set her arms around and hugging him, surprising Duke a little, but acting on his feelings, Duke then hugged Téa back.

"Sorry I couldn't make the reunion yesterday." Duke then apologized, breaking the embrace with the brunette as he told her. "I was pretty busy."

"I know. Yugi told me all about the success for Dungeon Dice Monsters." Téa replied with an understanding smile, accepting Duke's apology and finding herself proud of her friend.

"Actually... I was finishing on a little project Yugi and I have been working on." Duke told Téa, piquing her interest and the interest of Rebecca, before walking to a door at the back of the shop.

"If you would follow me, I'm sure you'll be impressed." Duke said with a continued smile, opening the door and allowing Téa and the others inside, where awe filled most of the group as they took in the surroundings, seeing the room consisted of a small base of sorts, displaying a line of monitors, with a line of stairs on the end of the room, leading to a large platform.

At the amazement his friends were expressing, Duke smiled, before he told the others. "For quite a while I've wanted to give Dungeon Dice Monsters that same sense of freedom that Duel Monsters has. I wanted my game to be played whenever and wherever, and after seeing the advancements Kaiba put into his Duel Disc, it allowed me the chance to remake my own game."

"Of course I couldn't have done any of this without Yugi's help." He added with pride toward Yugi, who rubbed his head shyly and said with modesty. "I didn't do much."

"Didn't do much, are you kidding me?" Joey asked, before stating with his own pride. "Yugi's been running like a machine."

Nodding to Joey's words, Duke opened up a closet, rummaging through the various boxes within as he told Téa and the others. "He input most of the coding, helped with the designs and even talked Kaiba into giving us some of his tech as a basis to study, granted it wasn't for free, but you get the idea."

From what she had heard, Téa couldn't stop smiling at Yugi, feeling nothing but pride and respect for the King of Games, glad to see him not only advancing his skills, but she knew that with such clear talents that one day Yugi would indeed come up with his own game, a game that would inspire the world and gain countless fans, only hoping that unlike Duel Monsters, it wouldn't attract any dark forces seeking out to take over the world.

"I brought you all here because I want one of you to be the first to try my new system." Duke said as he held up what looked like a Duel Disc, only it didn't have the outstretched plating on the side to set Duel Monster Cards, instead having an open port on the back, various electronics and lights running along the centre and a connecting port at the front, reminding Téa, Joey and Tristan a little of the Capsule Shooter with the design.

Setting the device around his left arm, Duke then set what looked like a red lens over his left eye, which was held in place by a black metal/plastic that ran around Duke's left ear, with a section running down toward his mouth, acting as a communications device, before looking upon the others and offering. "So, any takers to try out the latest version of Dungeon Dice Monster?"

Expecting Joey, Mai or Rebecca to step up and be the first to try the developed Dungeon Dice Monsters, to put their Dueling skills to the game, some surprise came when Téa stood from the group and said with a confident smile. "I'll give it a shot."

Surprised himself, but knowing Téa had come a long way in terms of both games and Dueling, Duke gave a respectful smile as he accepted Téa as his first opponent, where he then withdrew a box, the contents of which was all that Téa needed for her match.

"Here." Duke then said after reaching within and handing Téa a copy of the device set upon his eye, only this one had a light purple lens and orange plating, which Téa took, but had to ask. "What's this?"

"That's a Visualizer. With that set, all the data you need on each dice will be displayed for you." Duke said in reply, giving Téa the time to set the headset over her eye, before a screen displaying the information of petit angel came before her, allowing the brunette to not only see their Attack power, Defence and their Hit Points, but also a three dimensional image of the Monster.

"And you'll need this." Duke added, handing a copy of the device set around his arm to Téa, only the one given to her was purple where she allowed it to fasten to her arm, before lighting up as it seemed to respond to linking with the dancer.

With Téa all hooked up, only now needing to select her Dice for her Crest Pool, it allowed Duke a moment to speak to the others.

"While Téa selects her dice, you guys stay back and enjoy the show." He said, handing each their own Visualizer, a simple blue lens with a silver section running alongside, before facing Yugi and asking. "Yugi, think you can record the match?"

"No problem." Yugi replied with a continued smile, setting the Visualizer over his eye and taking a seat before one of the monitors, causing the others to circle around Yugi, interested in what was to come.

Curious as she looked upon Téa, namely at the Duel Disc-like device now around Téa's arm, Serenity then asked. "So what do you call that device?"

"We named it a Dice Blaster." Duke said in reply, before informing. "It's similar to a Duel Disc, only you load dice within it and use it to bring forth Monsters to the Dungeon Path."

Scratching his head and expressing some confusion, Joey confessed. "It's been a while, so I might need a lesson or two in Dungeon Dice Monsters 101."

"It's ok. You'll pick it up when the match starts." Yugi assured, before watching alongside the others as Duke and Téa headed down to the platform, each taking opposite ends as they prepared for their match.

With everything functioning and both players ready, upon each of their Visualizers, Téa and Duke found they had complete access to the information upon one another, while that same information was displayed before Yugi and the others, displaying the field, the status of their friends and their Heart Points.

"Alright, Téa, listen up. We might be friends, but don't think for a second I'll hold anything back." Duke said with a confident smile, ready to give it his all.

Smiling back, Téa said in reply. "Funny, I was going to say the same thing."

And after getting the green light from Yugi, Téa and Duke got set, with Duke deciding to go first, where three dice rolled out from the port of the Dice Blaster and into Duke's hand, which he placed within the top, pulled his arm back and made his move.

"Go, Dice Roll!" He then called as he threw his arm forward, causing a visual hologram of the three dice to appear between him and Téa, rolling around, before landing, with one displaying a shield, which Téa, Yugi, Joey and Tristan recalled was a Defence Die, alongside two dice, each displaying a 4 upon them, the sight making Duke smile.

"Would you look at that, a Level 4 Summoning on my first turn." Duke said, impressed with his roll.

"Now watch how to Dimension the Dice." Duke then said, where he tapped at the right Die displayed, before bringing his arm down, right before him and calling. "I Dimension the Die!"

From Duke's call, Téa and the others watched on as the Die selected appeared before Duke, opening up as a cross like formation, amazing all at the graphics and the obvious and clearly hard work he had put into his game, but more so to see that as the Die fully opened, within one of the now spread out squares was a shining light that lay before Duke.

Curious, Tristan asked. "Hey, what's with the light?"

"Glad you asked. This is a Trap Summon." Duke replied through the comms, where he sensed the confusion his friend held and explained. "Trap Summon are similar to Trap Cards, only any Monster that stands where a Trap Summon has been set might be the one penalized by its effects."

"What do you mean might?" Joey asked.

"Well... as there are Spells and Traps used to save yourself, harm your opponent and so forth, similar Summons exist this game." Duke explained in reply, before turning his focus back upon Téa, where he then called. "You're up, Téa."

"Thanks, but don't think for a second I'll show any weakness because I'm a girl." Téa replied with a confident smile as she pulled back her arm, ready to make her opening move.

"Go, Dice Roll!" The brunette then let out, bringing her arm forward and throwing out her holographic dice, landing between the pair, displaying a times two Attack Crest and two Level 2 Summon Crests, the sight of which continued to bring a smile to Téa's face.

"Check this move out. I Summon Dunames Dark Witch!" (ATK: 20/ DEF: 10 / HP: 20) Téa called, seeing from her Visualizer the shapes she could make with her Die and the places where it could be placed, before copying Duke's actions as she brought her arm out, concentrated and performing her own Summon, with the die opening up, only forming a stretched out and for the Fairy Type Monster to appear, ready to battle at Téa's command.

Impressed by her move, Duke smiled as he said with sincerity. "You Summoned a Level 2 Monster on your first turn, not bad."

"You have Yugi to thank. He taught me on playing the game and always believing." Téa said in reply, turning to Yugi, where she looked at him with an ever grateful smile.

"Now, I believe it was your turn." Téa went on to say as she returned her attention back upon Duke and their match, ready to show her skills, feelings Duke shared as he expressed a more confident grin and called. "You're on!"

.

.

.

While Téa and Duke began their match, testing not only the game, but also their skills, Ishizu found herself set in a conflicting position, finding that while Mana had gotten off of her, the Egyptian beauty had set Ishizu in her lap and was now rubbing her breasts and kissing along the sides of Ishizu's neck.

Feeling Mana continuing to rub at her body and kiss her, Ishizu continued to moan, finding that as hard as she tried to stand, she couldn't escape Mana's embrace.

"Why... why are you doing this...?" Ishizu managed to let out through her moans, the question causing Mana to stop kissing her and look at Ishizu with a sweet and caring smile.

"Why? Because I care about you." Mana said in reply as she parted Ishizu's skirt and slid her hand into the front Ishizu's panties, sliding her fingers inside of the raven haired woman's pussy, the feeling of which increased the pleasure forced upon Ishizu's body.

"I know that this is all confusing to you, but I only want to give you the happiness you deserve." Mana then said as she slowed down her rubbing, running her fingers more gently along the raven haired woman's lower lips, expressing a continued care for Ishizu as she added. "You remember, how you used to feel about our Pharaoh, how you dreamed about him? You can make those fantasies a reality now, and serve our Master in this life you way you always wanted to. I know you better than you think. Behind all this denial, you want to be like me, you want to obey Yugi, to serve the one that captivated you for all these years."

Unsure if it was the pleasure filling her, Mana's words or the collar continuing to fill her head with images of her past life, Ishizu found she couldn't deny there was some truth in what Mana had said.

"I... I did have feelings for Atem, but this is different..." Ishizu said, finding it tough to listen to both sides of her, finding that as much as she wanted to deny it, what Mana was doing to her actually felt really good, but the more logical side to Ishizu continued to interfere, leaving her telling Mana. "I am a different person now... I'm no longer Isis, I'm my own person, just as Yugi is his own man..."

"And what a man." Mana replied with a grin, before focusing upon Ishizu and telling her. "Ishizu, I can tell your feelings are leaving you uncertain, but knowing you, you are a smart, beautiful and sexy woman. Just give yourself to me so you can give your love to our Master."

After hearing what Mana had to say, Ishizu acted upon her feelings as she moved her head forward and met Mana's lips in a passionate kiss, the feelings Mana not only picked up on, but returned as she kissed Ishizu back, glad that the raven haired woman was accepting her desires.

And giving Ishizu the final push she needed, Mana slid her fingers deeply inside of Ishizu's pussy, the feeling causing Ishizu to break the kiss and give a great cry, cumming all over Mana's fingers and taking away all of Ishizu's doubts with her climax.

With Ishizu's climax over, Mana removed her fingers from the out the raven haired woman's folds, gave them a small lick as she cleaned off the sexual fluids coating them and looked upon Ishizu with a smile.

"So how are we feeling?" Mana asked with some curiosity, before getting a pleasant answer as Ishizu set her hands on Mana's body, pushed her to her back, set her arms around the young magician and kissed her deeply.

"I've never felt better in my entire life." Ishizu finally said after she stopped kissing Mana, feeling as if she had been reborn as she stared down at Mana with a growing appreciation and longing.

"And do you feel like taking your collar off now?" Mana then asked, causing Ishizu to shake her head and smile.

"No. This is a symbol of my love and my loyalty, not only to Yugi, but to those he loves." Ishizu replied as she looked upon the collar with a smile, softly running her hand along the item, which caused Mana to smile in response.

"I'm glad you've come to see things our way." Mana said in reply, shifting herself a little, which caused Ishizu to rise to her feet, before helping Mana back up.

"And I have you to thank for it." Ishizu said, finding herself not only enjoying the moment she was sharing with Mana, but looking forward to the future she could have alongside Téa and the others.

"Listen, as much as I want to see our Master, I still have to complete my inventory check." Ishizu had to say, only to then slide her arms around Mana's waist, where she held the Egyptian beauty close to her body and added with a more sensual voice. "But afterwards, I am free for the night."

Keeping her smile, not only at Ishizu's words, but feeling her excitement growing, Mana then said. "That's fine by me. After tonight, we can finally give ourselves to the man we were destined to serve."

"I'm looking forward to it." Ishizu replied, slowly breaking her embrace with Mana, but not after one final kiss, both knowing that night would be a memorable one, not only for each other/themselves, but also for Téa, Yugi and the other women who had fallen for the King of Games.

-Back with Duke and Téa-

As the game continued to play out, Duke and Téa not only put on a great show for Yugi and the others, but both continued to show their skill, with each continuing to up the other, making seem as though anybody could win.

And as both had managed to take down two Monsters each, they also managed to work their ways past the other's skills and take out a Heart Point each.

Currently, it was Téa's turn again and on her side of the Dungeon Path, she had Shining Friendship (ATK: 10 /DEF: 10 /HP: 20), Skelengel (ATK: 10 /DEF: 10 /HP: 10), Kiwi Magician Girl (ATK: 20 /DEF: 20 /HP: 20) and Dark Magician (ATK: 40 /DEF: 20 /HP: 30).

As for Duke, showing he had indeed changed his strategy on depending sheer power to win his matches, he had called out Mirage Dragon (ATK: 20/ DEF: 20 / HP: 20), Magician Dragon (ATK: 20/ DEF: 10/ HP: 40), Mataza the Zapper (ATK: 20/ DEF: 10/ HP: 20) Wall Shadow (ATK: 20/ DEF: 30 / HP: 30), Metal Guardian (ATK: 10/ DEF: 30 / HP: 20), another squares that was occupied with a new Trap Crest and his signature Monster, Orgoth the Relentless (ATK: 20/ DEF: 20/ HP: 40), who had been juiced up with his special ability.

But even with Orgoth on the path and powered up, having an Attack power of 50, Téa made her move.

"Go, Dice Roll!" Téa called with might, trusting her Dice as she threw her arm out, her Dice displaying a Movement Crest and two Level 4 Summon Crests, which caused the brunette to smile, knowing just the Monster to call upon.

"I summon Dark Magician!" (ATK: 40 /DEF: 20 /HP: 30) She then went on to declare as she brought her arm outward, beside Orgoth's path, not only creating more of her own pathway, but bringing forth the powerful Spellcaster.

And through her Visualizer, commanding her newly Summoned Monster to come across Orgoth's path, Téa was ready to strike.

"Dark Magician, Attack Orgoth!" Téa called with a great might, causing the Spellcaster to bring up his hand and release a powerful wave of dark magic from it and against Orgoth's being, causing Duke's signature Monster to groan from the damage.

"Alright, looks like the Dark Magician topples Orgoth again." Joey commented, thinking Téa had bested Duke and his ace Monster.

However, Duke continued to show his improved skills as he retaliated.

"I activate Magician Dragon's special ability! By using three Trap Crests in my Crest Pool, I can add Magician Dragon's Defence to Orgoth's!" He called, stunning all as Orgoth began to push back the dark energies clashing upon his armour.

"No way! He survived!?" Rebecca let out, stunned, which continued to bring a grin to Duke's face.

"Sure, Orgoth might only have 10 Hit Points left, but it's still enough to leave him standing." Duke then said, where he looked upon his Monster, seeing that Orgoth was down but not out, while Téa saw Orgoth's Hearts had dropped down by three points.

"That's all I can do this time." Téa said with a small sigh, which caused Duke to nod and make his move.

And after rolling his Dice, gaining a time 3 Movement Crest, alongside an Attack Crest and a Level 3 Summon Crest, he showed what he had planned.

"First off, I'll use the Movement Crests to set Metal Guardian three spaces forward." Duke said, confusing Téa and the others to see Metal Guardian roll its way upon the Trap Crest, but not set it off.

'He's planning something.' Téa thought, before quickly glancing at her Dice Blaster, where she added confidently. 'But I have something planned of my own.'

"Next up, I'll it's time for Orgoth to Attack." Duke then called, causing the armoured Monster to raise his blade at hearing the call to strike. "Attack Dark Magician with Diamond Blade Slash!"

Before Orgoth could lower his blade and take down the Dark Magician, Téa quickly called out. "Hold up, Duke. I activate Dark Magican's special ability!"

"By using my Magic Crests, I can protect Dark Magician with the Magical Hats!" Téa then informed, before the Dark Magician was concealed by a black top-hat, marked with a question mark, which multiplied into four, leaving Orgoth staring down the Magical Hats, unable to choose which one to strike.

"Nice move, Téa!" Serenity cheered, having learnt fast and declaring to her friends. "Now Orgoth has a one in four chance at getting to Dark Magician."

From Serenity's words, Duke smiled, not only glad to know Serenity was also a fast learner and seemed to be enjoying the match, but his smile was namely from the trap he had set up, where Duke then called. "Don't be so sure. I activate my Trap: Magic Jammer! By sacrificing the Metal Guardian standing on my Trap Square, your Monster's abilities are negated!"

Reacting to Duke's call, Metal Guardian shattered to bits, causing the Magical Hats to do the same, leaving Téa's Dark Magician with no way to defend against Orgoth's blade, before the Spellcaster was cut down and Destroyed.

But with Téa's Monster gone, Duke still had some moves remaining.

"You're next, Téa. Orgoth, prepare to Attack her Heart Points!" Duke called, stunning and confusing the others to such a command.

"Say what!?" Joey let out, expressing a great confusion, mirrored by Serenity, who asked. "But how? Orgoth already Attacked, right?"

At the question, Mai nodded, before adding. "Not to mention Orgoth isn't close enough to reach Téa from his current standing."

"Actually he can. Thanks to a little teamwork from Mataza the Zapper and Wall Shadow." Duke cut in, before looking amongst the swordsman and the fiendish creature hiding within the square it was currently set upon.

"First off, I activate Mataza the Zapper's special ability. Now by giving up two Magic Crests, this gives Orgoth a second Attack." Duke said, using up two of his stored Magic Crests, which caused Mataza the Zapper to draw both blades upward, emanating a stream of blue energy, which then emanated around Orgoth's being, which seemed to invigorate Orgoth's fighting spirit.

"And with my Wall Shadow's ability, Orgoth can Attack from his current spot equal to the same amount of Movement Crests I offer up. So I sacrifice five Movement Crests so that Orgoth can Attack you directly!" Duke then let out as five Movement Crests circled around Wall Shadow, which it took into its claws, forming as a single and giant Movement Crest that it then threw at Orgoth, who gave a mighty battle cry, feeling itself gaining more and more power with the teamwork Duke was using amongst his Monsters.

And with Orgoth able to strike again, Duke wasted no time.

"Orgoth, Super Diamond Blade Stike!" He called with a great might, which Orgoth reacted to as he swung his blade down, slamming it into the ground, creating a powerful shockwave of energy that shot at and struck Téa, causing her to groan a little at the damage she took, alongside the Heart Point she lost.

"Téa!" Yugi called in concern, knowing that while it was a game, he couldn't help but worry.

"It's alright." Téa assured, turning to Yugi with a smile as she told him. "I can handle myself."

Looking at Téa and sensing her confidence, Yugi smiled and nodded, waiting to see how Téa would come back against Duke's attack.

"Alright my turn." Téa called, knowing that if she didn't get the right Monster, then Duke would use Mataza the Zapper's ability in combination with Orgoth to wipe out her two remaining Heart Points.

"Go, Dice Roll!" She then called, throwing out her holographic dice, the roll that could end the game right then and there.

But displaying a times two Movement Crest and two Level 3 Summon Crests, Téa knew she could make her comeback, where she then selected her die and announced. "I Summon Dark Magician Girl!" (ATK: 20/ DEF: 10/ HP: 20)

Directing her shot toward Dark Magician's Summoning, the die opened up and from it emerged the blonde Spellcaster, who struck a confident pose with her appearance.

"With Dark Magician Girl by my side Orgoth is going down." The brunette declared, using her Movement Squares to direct Dark Magician Girl before Oroth, where Duke's Monster stared down Téa's.

"Not bad." Duke said in reply, finding Téa's skills continuing to impress him.

"But with Orgoth's 20 Defence Points, I can stop her." He then informed as his gaze fell upon Magician Dragon, awaiting to use his power and match Dark Magician Girl point for point.

But expressing a continued confident smile, Téa said back. "Don't be so sure, because I activate Dark Magician Girl's special ability, which raises her Attack equal to the Attack of the Dark Magician's residing within my Crest Graveyard."

"No!" Duke let out with shock, watching as Dark Magician Girl was encircled in a pink aura and her Attack power rose from 20 to 60, seeing that even with Magician Dragon's assistance, Orgoth's was powerless.

"Dark Burning Attack!" Téa then called with a might in her voice, which caused Dark Magician Girl to give a small nod to the call, where she then held up her wand, summoning her energies within it, before throwing out a sphere of pink energy, striking into Orgoth, who gave a defeated cry as he shattered to bits, astonishing Duke to see Téa had bested Orgoth.

However, recomposing himself, Duke prepared to make his next move as he called "You might've Destroyed Orgoth, but I have one final trick up my sleeve. Go! Dice Roll!

With his roll, the Visualizers displayed the three Crests didn't match, displaying a Defence Crest, a Spell Crest and a Level 3 Trap Summon, which didn't seem to bother Duke as he then declared. "I move Mirage Dragon back to my first square."

From the call, confusion fell upon Téa and those watching, seeing Mirage Dragon move to the very first Summon Duke had initiated, activating the effects of the Trap, where Duke then announced. "I activate Torrential Tribute, and when this Trap Crest is activated, all Monsters currently within the Dungeon Field are Destroyed."

"But that will Destroy your Monsters as well." Rebecca pointed out with clear shock and confusion.

True, but thanks to its special ability, Mirage Dragon cannot be Destroyed by Trap effects, including my own." Duke said in reply, watching as a great surge of water erupted from the Trap Square and spread, washing away magician Dragon, Mataza the Zapper and Wall Shadow, before heading for Téa's Monsters watching as black clouds appeared above him and Téa, before bolts of thunder rained down, striking their Monsters one by one.

"So Téa, any last words before your Monsters are wiped out?" Duke asked, watching as the raging waters headed for Téa's Monsters, before one blast was about to strike Dark Magician Girl

"I have a few." Téa said in reply, before calling confidently. "I activate Dark Magician Girl's special ability! Magicians' Defence!"

As the waves crashed down upon Dark Magician Girl, Duke expected the area to be washed clean of Monsters, only for shock to fill him as he saw the blonde Spellcaster still standing, producing what looked like a barrier of energy around her, which protected her from the effects of his Trap Girl, the blond Spellcaster gave a smile as a clear barrier formed around her, shocking Duke at the site.

"She survived!?" Duke questioned, astonished to see Dark Magician Girl remained standing, to which Téa then said in reply with a continued confidence. "Thanks to Magicians' Defence, I was able to give up Kiwi Magician Girl so Dark Magician would remain in the game. How's that for girl power?"

Now knowing how Téa was able to protect her Monster, Duke smiled.

"It's your move." He said, though within, he was certain that the game had already been decided.

And after rolling, gaining a Movement Crest and two Level 2 Spell Summon Crests, Téa made her move.

"Dimension the Dice!" The brunette called as she brought her arm out, with her die opening up and stretched to cross Duke's Dungeon Path, giving Dark Magician Girl a clear line of sight past Mirage Dragon and right at Duke and his Heart Points.

"I move Dark Magician Girl over to my Spell Square." Téa informed, where Duke and their friends saw Dark Magician Girl make her way onto the Spell Square, causing Téa to then call with a smile. "Now it's time for Dark Magician Girl to show she can accessorize."

Reacting to Téa's call, Dark Magician Girl set her wand down and reached into the light beneath her, drawing out a set of long blades which she grasped proudly in her hands, expressing the same confidence Téa was showing.

"With the magic of Twin Swords of Flashing Light, Dark Magician Girl loses 10 Attack Points." Téa informed, confusing some of those watching as to why she would make such a move.

"But with her new choice of weapon, she can make two Attacks with one Attack Crest." The brunette added, inspired by Duke's teamwork by using his Monster's abilities to help Orgoth Attack, move and Defend.

Using the last of her Movement Crests, Téa directed Dark Magician Girl over to Duke's side, where she let out. "Dark Magician Girl, Attack Duke's Heart Points!"

Giving a small nod, Dark Magician Girl swept her blades in a V formation, striking out the final two Heart Points and ending the game, not only causing Yugi and the others to cheer at Téa's victory, but for Duke to smile.

"That was a great game." Duke commented as he approached Téa, holding out his hand as he added. "Seems I still have a ways to go before I master it myself."

Expressing her own smile, Téa rose her hand, shaking Duke's as she told him. "You should be proud. That was loads of fun, and I know that if you continue to put all your heart into this then everyone will want to play."

"Téa's right." Both heard Rebecca say, causing Téa and Duke to turn, where they saw the blonde, alongside Yugi and the others making their way down the stairs to congratulate the pair.

"You both put on one amazing show." The blonde went on to say with a continued encouragement, which Yugi and the others shared.

"Not to mention the data on your match will definitely help us improve the game." Yugi added with a smile, one that caused Téa to smile herself.

"I'm glad I could be so helpful." The dancer said in reply, keeping her smile as she looked upon her unknowing Master, feeling something inside of her telling her that by the end of the day, she would finally be his, alongside her slave sisters.

.

.

.

With the game display tested and recorded and all the equipment stored away, Duke joined the group for lunch, which continued to liven the atmosphere amongst the group of friends.

"Well this has been great just kickin' back with my best buds." Joey said with a grin as he looked around the table and at all the friendships and close bonds he had made over the years, his words not only causing the others to smile, but this left Duke with some curiosity, where he faced Téa and had to ask. "I couldn't have said it better myself, but with all due respect, how long before you head back to America."

From the question, Téa gave a smile, looking among her friends as she said happily. "Actually... I've decided to stay. Being back in Domino made me remember how much I missed you all, how much you all mean to me." The brunette added as she looked upon her friends, seeing the care, the trust and the bonds between them.

"Téa..." Yugi could only say, expressing a fair concern within his voice, which caused Téa to look upon Yugi with a continued smile, glad he always wanted to be there for her, before telling him. "But don't worry, I haven't given up on dancing I've just decided to take my studies here so I can spend my time with those I care so much for."

Finding the news of Téa staying and her continuing to follow her dreams brought a continued positivity to the group, all enjoying the time together and the events that had lead up to this moment.

But as she kept her smile, subconsciously sliding her hand along her collar, Téa felt her excitement growing when she heard Mana's voice in her head as Téa, Rebecca and Serenity kept their smiles, the three girls subconsciously slid a hand along their collars, feeling a rush of excitement filling them as Mana's voice entered their minds.

{It is time for us to reunite with our King.}


	7. A Fated Reunion

Time seemed to pass on by for Téa and the rest of her friends as they continued to enjoy the day and their time together, spending the next few hours together at the mall, namely the arcade, where Yugi and the others watched Téa show off her dancing skills at the dancing game, Dance Mix Party All-Star, impressing Yugi and the others, not only at Téa's sense of grace and skills, but looking at her, it was clear that without even trying, that through the fun she was having, she managed to tear past her old record.

As the game finished, with Téa stepping off the platform, she smiled, not only at the large group of people that had come to cheer her on, but she was happy at the support her friends showed, seeing them all smiling and applauding.

"I've got to admit that was pretty impressive." Mai commented, unable to hold back a prideful smile, an expression Yugi shared as he added. "Too true. I can tell you put your heart into it, not just in the game, but in your dancing."

"Thank you." Téa said in reply, finding a growing warmth in her heart at the continued praise and respect her friends showed toward her, glad she had come back to Domino City, while excited as to what was to come.

"Listen, as much as I'd love to keep playing, I'm running low on tokens." The dancer then said, which was a lie, but she needed an excuse in order to carry out their plan to get Yugi alone with her.

"That's ok. I'm sure we can chip in for the next match." Yugi said in reply, his words causing Joey, Tristan and Duke to nod in reply, which made Téa smile at the selfless offer from the King of Games and her friends, which she found endearing, but there were other things she wanted to do that night than merely play games.

Picking up on Téa's soft way to excuse herself from their male friends, Rebecca cut in, stretching a little as she said with a small yawn. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starting to get tired, so what do you think about calling it a night?"

While Yugi and the others thought it was a little early to call it for the day, from the agreement Téa received alongside Rebecca, Serenity and Mai, the group decided they would part ways.

"Alright then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow." Joey said as he slid his arm around Mai, holding her close to him as they began to head off, only to stop when they noticed Serenity was staying back.

Curious, Joey looked upon his sister and asked. "You comin' Serenity?"

"Actually, I was hoping to spend the night at Rebecca's. You know, make it a girl's night." Serenity said in reply with a sweet smile on her face, hiding the growing longingness within her at what was to come that night.

"If that's alright by you?" The auburn haired girl then asked, desiring to be with Téa and her slave sisters as they professed their love to their Master, but she also wanted to know if Joey would be alright with her absence.

"Of course it is." Mai cut in as she looked upon her lover with a sweet smile of her own and told Joey. "Serenity's a big girl, she can look after herself."

"Besides, with her out of the apartment, it will allow us more time to be alone." The Harpie Duelist then added with a small but enticing purr, hinting Joey on what she desired, leaving Mai with an excited smile when she felt Joey's arm slide around her a little tighter, before dragging her off.

Seeing Joey and Mai leaving, Tristan and and Duke parted ways, leaving Yugi alone with Téa, Rebecca and Serenity.

"Alright. Have a good night." Yugi said with a sweet smile as he was about to leave, but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to turn, seeing Téa holding him and looking at him with a serious expression.

"Yugi, before you go, there was something we wanted to share with you, but not here. Come with us to Rebecca's and you'll understand." The dancer told Yugi, who just nodded in reply, telling from Téa's tone that whatever they needed to say was urgant, leaving Yugi fairly curious as to what Téa, Rebecca and Serenity had to tell him.

But hidden deep within his heart, feeling as though he had experienced a similar moment long ago, subconsciously, Yugi already knew what the girls wanted to tell him.

-Sometime later-

Following the girls and arriving at Rebecca's estate, Yugi was lead into the main hall, where he felt Téa's hands roam along his shoulders, causing him to look over and saw the brunette helping him off with his jacket, the action of which he thanked her for, but failed to notice the more longing smiles Téa expressed at seeing the black shirt that showed off Yugi's arms.

While Yugi welcomed the hospitality, the King of Games had to ask. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"Yugi, for sometime we've all had these feelings." Téa began to say as she spoke her feelings, setting herself around Yugi, guiding him upstairs, where she continued to speak. "We all felt as though there was something in our lives that was missing, almost forgotten, and it was only after we all accepted the past that we knew what we wanted for ourselves."

Confused by Téa's words, Yugi had to ask. "What are you talking about?"

"Before we answer that, we need to know something." Rebecca cut in, copying Téa's actions as she set her arms around Yugi, guiding him through the second floor as she then asked. "Have you had any dreams lately that felt familiar, so real that they are almost like memories?"

Yugi felt some surprise from what Rebecca had asked, leaving him wondering how the girls seemed to know this, but he then nodded as to confirm their questioning.

"For a while I've been having a few dreams. It's almost as if I see things through Atem's eyes, even feeling what he feels." Yugi said in reply, wanting to keep the more detailed parts of his dreams a secret, his words causing Téa, Rebecca and Serenity to nod in reply and understanding.

"We know what you've been going through because we've also experienced it." Serenity said, only to correct herself, where she told Yugi. "Well, I haven't, but it was thanks to Téa and the others I was able to realize my feelings."

Listening to what Téa, Rebecca and Serenity told him, Yugi found himself clearly confused, where he was about to ask the girls to what exactly they were talking about, but he found more questions then come to him after being lead to Rebecca's bedroom, the sight of which astonished Yugi, for Ishizu and Vivian, both dressed in the same harem girl outfits he had seen within his dreams, lay on the bed, both expressing a growing excitement at seeing the King of Games.

Looking upon Ishizu and Vivian, Yugi found himself blushing deeply, his eyes wandering over their seductive figures, seeing Ishizu dressed in a violet coloured bra and matching panties, alongside a matching pair of violet silk pants that covered Ishizu's legs, while Vivian was clad in a similar outfit, only her clothing was a light shade of yellow, the sight of both women, and in such clothing left Yugi unsure how to react.

But seeing Yugi, Ishizu and Vivian each gave a sweet and longing smile, with the raven haired actress saying with a growing seduction. "Well hello there, my King, we've all been waiting for you."

Overcoming the obvious shock to find the two women within Rebecca's bedroom, Yugi looked upon Téa, Rebecca and Serenity, a growing blush on his face as he questioned. "What exactly is going on here?"

"What's going on is we've all realized that you are the man we love, the man we are supposed to be with." Yugi heard one of the girls say, before he felt someone wrap their arms around him, not only surprising Yugi at the sudden affection, but after turning, Yugi got a good glimpse of who it was.

"You?" Yugi let out, stunned to find Mana had her arms wrapped around him, with the Egyptian beauty looking at him with a sweet smile, one Téa and the other girls all seemed to share.

"I never did thank you or your friends for helping Atem defeat Zorc." Mana said, breaking the ice, before she slowly broke her embrace with Yugi, showing him her figure, alongside the dark blue ensemble she was wearing, causing her to give a cute pose as she asked. "So what do you think?"

With the added guest within the room, Yugi found he couldn't speak, finding his feelings continuing to conflict within him, which Téa noticed and caused her to act, with the dancer moving over to Yugi, taking his hand and escorting him to the bed, where the pair sat together, with Vivian and Ishizu keeping their distance, giving Yugi and Téa a moment.

"Yugi, I know all this is a lot to take in, and believe me, I was also surprised by all this, but Mana helped me, she helped us all realize our feelings for you." Téa said, expressing a clear honesty in her tone, looking at the King of Games with a continued devotion.

"We all love you, Yugi, not only because you're Atem's reincarnation, but you are sweet, kind, caring... and very, very sexy." Téa then added, before acting on her feelings and catching Yugi off guard as she moved her head forward, claiming Yugi's lips in a deep and sudden kiss.

From Téa kissing him, alongside noticing the other women in the bedroom looking at him with similar desires, Yugi was left a little stunned at first from feeling Téa's lips on his, but feeling the clear love she expressed as she kissed him, Yugi couldn't help but to close his eyes and kiss Téa back, finding encouragement within the kiss.

And while he didn't say anything, deep within him, Yugi could recall the same feelings, kissing Téa, though not as himself, rather it was back in ancient Egypt, with Atem kissing Teana, encouraging the King of Games to act of those feelings, where he not only set his arms around Téa, kissing her with more dominance, but to lay Téa on her back, break the kiss and look upon her with desire.

-Upcoming Lemons-

'Seems our Master has accepted his role as Pharaoh sooner than expected.' Téa thought happily, watching from her position as Yugi continued to grow bolder in his actions, breaking from their kiss, where he began kissing around Téa's neck and collarbone, the feeling of which instantly filled her with pleasure and excitement.

While similar feelings were shared amongst Mana and the others watching, fighting back against their growing desires, the other women remained in place, respecting the moment Téa was sharing with their Master, knowing that when the time was right, they too would know his love.

However, being a little younger than the others, Rebecca was soon unable to control herself, where the blonde set her arms around Mana and began kissing around her neck.

"Now that Yugi has accepted his fate, think you can undo your spell so I can show off my true beauty to our King?" Rebecca asked through her kisses, expressing a growing love and desire in her eyes that Mana picked up on, causing the young magician to smile and nod in reply.

After casting her hand in a faint pink aura, Mana applied it to Rebecca's back, bringing a smile to Rebecca's face, not only to see her more mature body, but seeing the orange harem outfit that was now placed on her, making her feel sexy, which the blond acted on as she discarded the bikini-like top and made her way onto the bed, moving herself by Téa's right side and started to kiss around the dancer's neck, wanting the Mistress of their harem to feel as wonderful as possible while she and Yugi made love.

While there was a surprised part to Mana at seeing Rebecca acting on her clear longing, having flashes of her old life alongside Teana and Samia, imagining herself back with Atem, Mana felt she could no longer hide her own feelings as she slowly approached the bed, using her magic to make short work of her outfit, leaving the Egyptian beauty sitting naked on the bed, joining Rebecca, with both blondes kissing around Téa's body and fondling her breasts.

And as good as it felt to embrace and kiss Téa, the sight of seeing the girls getting along further enticed Yugi, which Serenity, Vivian and Ishizu noticed, causing the trio to make their way around Yugi and act on their desire.

"Please relax and let your slaves make you feel comfortable, darling Master." Vivian said with a sweet and loving smile, alongside a seductive and sexy purr as she slid her hands along Yugi's chest, taking a moment to enjoy the feel of his muscles, before sliding off with his black shirt, the sight of their Master's developed body flustering the girls and leaving all six desiring him more and more, which Serenity acted on, with the auburn haired girl set her hands on Yugi's body and pulled him down, leaving him lying on his back, while the girls all circled him.

A little surprised by Serenity's actions, Yugi wanted to say something about it, but found himself silenced when Mana set their lips on his, kissing him deeply, putting the King of Games back in a more relaxed mood, which Vivian and Rebecca acted on, with the pair both roamed their hands along Yugi's body, tracing their fingers down his chest and reaching the hem of his pants, smiling at the notable bulge forming within.

"Oh, Master..." Vivian purred out, sliding her hand in Yugi's pants, where Rebecca followed up and added. "Allow us to help you with that."

Too occupied with Mana kissing him, Rebecca and Vivian pulled down Yugi's pants, alongside the black boxers he was wearing, bringing bright blushes to all the girls' faces at finally seeing their Master naked, seeing Yugi's eight-inch member, as well as seeing it turning hard from the girls all around him.

"Master, you are so big." Téa said with a hintful seduction in her voice that was shared amongst the other women, before the brunette acted on both her desires to pleasure and to serve her Master, where she then slid herself down and added with a continued lust. "Allow me to help you with that."

Taking a firm hold of Yugi's member, Téa slid her hand up and down his shaft, the feeling causing Yugi to instantly groan at the pleasure that came with Téa's handjob, finding the dancer's actions continuing to arouse him, while feeling a growing part within that enjoyed how the girls fawned all over him, which made him long for more.

And picking up on this need, Mana and Rebecca were more than happy to fulfil it, acting alongside Téa, who slid her head down and took Yugi's cock in her mouth, followed by the pair of blondes, adding their own pleasure as they began to gently rub and massage his balls.

"Oh, wow... You three are amazing..." Yugi managed to let out, finding that the more pleasure that Téa and the other girls gave to him, the more he wanted them, the more he wanted to be with them and have them by his side as his loving slaves.

"So long as you are happy, we all are,my King." Téa said in reply after removing her mouth off of Yugi's cock, before playfully stroking it a little and resuming in her actions, finding the longer she and the others indulged in pleasuring their Master, the more they desired this to be their way of life.

Time just passed on by as Yugi remained on his back, with Téa, Mana and Rebecca stimulating his member, finding Serenity, Vivian and Ishizu adding their own treatment and love, with Ishizu kissing around his chest, while Serenity and Vivian engaged the King of Games in a longing three-way kiss, with the clear devotion that the six women were showing, Yugi could feel he was close, knowing that he was close to his limit.

But with Serenity and Vivian on top and continuing to kiss him, Yugi found he was unable to give his warning.

"It's alright, my love." Mana spoke up as she looked upon Yugi with a loving smile, before adding with continued encouragement. "Just embrace the moment and let go."

Nodding to Mana's words, Yugi found he could only last a few more minutes before he gave a great groan as he came, feeling a rush of pleasure with his release, filling Téa's mouth with his cum.

But finding herself addicted, the brunette happily swallowed what she could.

"Tasty." Téa said, giving her lips a light lick, continuing to savour the taste of Yugi's cum, before finding Mana cutting in, with the Egyptian beauty wrapping her arms around Téa, holding her close as they began to make out, knowing that it was so she could taste Yugi on Téa's lips, but the dancer didn't mind in the slightest.

After breaking from their kiss, Téa and Mana looked upon Yugi with a renewed longing, desiring their Master more and more, feelings they knew Yugi shared when seeing his still erect member.

But looking upon one another, knowing that she was his first love in both their lifetimes, Mana distanced herself from Yugi and Téa, giving the brunette the idea, which she acted on as she discarded the last of her clothing, leaving her naked as she climbed on top of the King of Games, unable to hold back the longing moans at feeling Yugi's cock rubbing against her slit.

And from the continued groans Yugi gave, it was clear he too was enjoying the feel, that he wanted this, however...

"Téa, wait..." Yugi had to say, expressing a concern as he had to ask. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

From her Master's concern for her, Téa couldn't help but to give a sweet smile, before she gently slid her hand down, cupping Yugi's face and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Master, it's sweet of you to care about me, but I promise you, I'll be fine." Téa assured, not wanting to go too far into detail about her losing her hymen while training for her dance classes, the only thing that mattered to her at that moment was the love she was going to share with the man she was destined to be with.

And after engaging Yugi in another deep and loving kiss, pleasure like nothing either had experienced filled the pair as Téa lowered herself onto Yugi's cock.

"Oh, Master... this feels so wonderful... so right..." Téa let out, feeling nothing but pleasure consuming her as she allowed Yugi's manhood to fill her folds.

"I know what you mean, Téa..." Yugi groaned in reply, sliding his hands up and resting them on Téa's legs, allowing him to thrust his member deeper inside of the Mistress of his harem, keeping what focus he could as he continued in his actions, but spoke what was in his heart and added. "I love you... I love you so much, even before I knew I was Atem's reincarnation, there has always been a place in my heart for you..."

With Yugi and Téa continuing in their pleasure, with Yugi no longer feeling any reluctance, allowing him to focus solely on satisfying the dancer, the pair couldn't help but look upon one another with a growing love as they continued in their actions, with Téa moaning louder and louder at the feel of her Master inside of her, feeling his member filling her pussy and leaving her longing for more.

And as Téa continued to offer what assistance she could, guiding herself up and down Yugi's manhood, she found her pleasure increased as Mana joined in, finding the young magician setting her hands upon her breasts and starting to rub them, while kissing along her neck.

"I just want our first time with our Master to be as amazing as it was when you and Atem made love." Mana said with sincerity, keeping her hands on Téa's body, the actions of which increased Téa's moaning, feeling more pleasure and more love with Mana joining in.

"Mana... thank you... thank you for everything..." Téa moaned in reply as she turned to face the Egyptian beauty, looking upon Mana with a loving smile, before expressing a more longing desire on her face and moving in to claim Mana's lips in a heated kiss, the actions of which Mana not only returned, but also aroused Yugi and the other girls.

As Mana continued in her actions, getting excited herself as she rubbed the breasts of her Mistress, reminding her of the pleasures back in ancient Egypt, Rebecca and the other girls gave some distance, watching from the ends of the bed, feeling themselves getting more and more aroused at the sight of their Master, their Mistress and slave sister all in the midst of their pleasure, knowing that they too would be able to enjoy similar pleasures with the man they were destined to serve.

However, as good as it felt, after another hour, Téa's moans grew louder, her body began shifting and buckling around.

And knowing all too well what was causing this, Téa let out through her growing moans. "Master... so close... I'm so close...I'm cumming...!"

(Just her or both?) both

With their climaxes over, and after pulling his manhood out of Téa, leaving the brunette on her back and with a content smile on her face, excitement filled Mana and the other girls when they saw that Yugi's cock was still hard.

And Yugi, feeling more comfortable in his sexuality, acted on his desires, longing to make love to the other amazing women that now served him, causing him to turn his focus on the one who had begun the revival of restoring the ways of the Pharaoh to their modern world, to which Yugi then set his hands on Mana, grabbing at her body and resting her gently on her back.

But before anything happened between the pair, Yugi continued to show his confidence, taking Rebecca and guiding her, positioning the blonde so she was resting atop of the Egyptian beauty.

"Oh, Master... I like where this is going." Rebecca let out with growing excitement, enjoying the familiar feel of her breasts and her pussy rubbing against Mana's, while also enjoying the dominance Yugi expressed.

And before Rebecca or Mana could say anything else, a loud cry left Rebecca's lips when she felt Yugi push his hips forward, moaning in great joy as she felt his cock enter her waiting pussy.

"Thank you, my sweet and darling Master..." Rebecca let out, finding herself unable to hold back the joyous smile on her face, or her emotions, causing her to then add with continued love. "I know I've dreamt of this, not only from my past life, but this is so much better...!"

'And it will only continue to get better.' Téa thought, giving a small smile as she watched Yugi continue to make love to Rebecca, filling the blonde with the same pleasures she had experienced, happy to see Yugi happy.

While Yugi continued, making sure Mana didn't feel left out, the King of Games rotated between the pair, pulling his manhood out from Rebecca's vagina and sliding it within Mana's waiting folds, filling the bedroom with Mana's approving moans, Téa continued to smile, not only to see their Master continuing to satisfy the women she had come to accept and love as he slave sisters, but the dancer found Serenity, Vivian and Ishizu slide themselves around her, looking down at the brunette with desiring smiles.

"While our Master gives Mana and Rebecca his love, we figured we'd share our own with you." Ishizu said with a sweet smile as she slid her hand down to Téa's chest, rubbing her right breast.

"That is if you'll let us." Serenity added, expressing both her own desire, alongside her respect toward Téa as she slid her hand down, rubbing her fingers lightly along the dancer's slit, the words, tone and actions of Serenity brought a smile to Téa's face and caused her to act, spreading out her legs and showing her wet crotch to her slave sisters.

"Go right ahead." Téa said in reply, embracing the moment, before a familiar pleasure filled her, feeling Serenity slide her head down and slowly run her tongue along her slit, while Vivian and Ishizu each took the breasts of their Mistress into their mouths, giving it their all in satisfying Téa.

"Oh, you three are so good at this..." Téa then let out, enjoying the pleasure her slave sisters were giving her.

"And knowing that our Master is beside us makes it even better..." The brunette added, looking back upon Yugi and seeing him making love to Mana, the expression on the Egyptian beauty's face made Téa smile, glad to see all the love around her and to be part of it.

Continuing to give his all to both Mana and Rebecca, Yugi continued in his actions, switching between the pair, leaving both blondes moaning at the feelings building within them.

"Yugi, my Pharaoh... being with you is wonderful..." Mana moaned, feeling Yugi's cock slide in and out of her folds. "It reminds me of Egypt, how we all indulged in such pleasures with Atem..."

"Only our Pharaoh is cuter." Rebecca commented with a small grin, her words causing Mana to look up at Rebecca with an agreeing smile, before moving her head up and claiming Rebecca's lips in a heated kiss.

As the day turned to night, Yugi, Téa and the other women continued to enjoy the pleasure they were experiencing and sharing, none wanting the moment to end.

However, feeling he was reaching his limit, Yugi's groans grew louder and his body movements turned more frantic, where he looked over Mana's body and turned his focus upon Rebecca, his manhood continuing to fill her folds as he managed to let out. "Rebecca, I can't hold it... I'm so close...!"

"Go for it, my Master..." Rebecca said in reply, expressing a growing lust in her eyes. "Do it... Cum inside me...!"

Hearing the longing in Rebecca's voice, Yugi nodded in reply, giving his all to ensure Rebecca's climax would be special, where the King of Games thrust harder, keeping his hands tightly on the blonde's hips, thrusting several more times until he felt that he reached his limit.

"Rebecca!" Yugi called loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Rebecca's pussy, feeling the blonde's folds clamping around his member as he continued with his climax.

"Master!" Rebecca then cried with her orgasm, feeling nothing but bliss as her sexual fluids poured from her pussy, leaving the blonde on her back and with a loving and content smile on her face as she looked up at Yugi.

"That was amazing..." Rebecca let out with a smile, enjoying the afterglow of Yugi making love to her.

"But don't forget about your other loves." Rebecca then said, causing Yugi to look upon Mana and saw the Egyptian beauty looking over her shoulder with a loving and longing smile.

"How could I?" Yugi asked back, pulling his cock from out of Rebecca's folds, before inserting his member back inside of Mana, the familiar feel of her Master back inside and stretching her vaginal walls left Mana moaning erotically.

As Yugi gave his clear efforts to give Mana the same pleasure he had given Rebecca, picking up his pace and thrusting in and out of Mana's womanhood, from her position, Rebecca decided to help as best she could, where the blonde slid her hands up, rubbing and massaging Mana's breasts, before Yugi began to thrust harder and faster than before, not only wanting Mana to receive nothing but pleasure from her orgasm, but for her to all but scream for him, when she came.

And after several more thrusts, alongside Rebecca's kissing, rubbing and fondling, Mana had her release.

"Oh, Master!" She cried loudly, breaking away from Rebecca's lips as she arched her back, cumming hard as she had her release, which caused Yugi to groan as he felt her tight folds clamp around his cock, cumming once again and leaving the King of Games panting after another climax.

Finished satisfying Rebecca and Mana, Yugi gave a heavy sigh as he rolled onto his back, panting heavily as he stared upon his slave girls, seeing them looking back at him and expressing a similar love.

"Oh, Master, after all that, you are still so hard." Rebecca said with a notable seduction in her voice, which increased as she added. "You just relax, Master, while we help get you back in the mood."

Yugi found that all he could do was nod and take in the sights, watching alongside Rebecca and Mana, the pair snuggling up to his chest, tracing along Yugi's muscles, as well as around his member, looking at the end of the bed to see that alongside Téa, Serenity, Vivian and Ishizu had all discarded their clothing, the four all naked as they pleasured one another, the sight consisting of Téa now on top of Ishizu, kissing and licking around the Egyptian woman's neck and fingering her pussy, while Serenity had positioned herself atop Vivian, locking herself with the Kung-fu Duelist in a sixtynine position, running her tongue along Vivian's slit with a clear enthusiasm that Vivian enjoyed and shared.

And after noticing Yugi watching them in their pleasure, Téa and Serenity stopped in their actions, both looking upon their Master with a continued desire.

"Seems like our Master is enjoying what he sees." Téa commented with a slyness as she eyed Yugi's erection, feeling herself getting hot and aroused once again.

However, as much as Téa desired to make love to her Master once again, Téa then moved her way off of Ishizu and turned her attention on Serenity, setting her hands gently on the auburn haired girl and guiding her onto her back, exposing her wet folds for Yugi, Mana and Rebecca to see.

"What do you say our Master makes a woman out of you?" The dancer then offered, bringing an excited smile to Serenity's face, leaving Serenity waiting for Yugi, to know the pleasures of the man she loved.

Breaking their embrace with Yugi as to allow him to approach Serenity, the auburn haired girl couldn't stop smiling as she looked upon Yugi, feeling her excitement growing when the King of Games positioned himself on top of her, looking down at her with a clear love and care.

"Are you ready, Serenity?" Yugi asked, warming Serenity's heart at the continued care of her Master, before she gave a soft nod in reply and spread her legs out a little more, waiting to feel Yugi's cock inside of her.

Smiling, both with his continued sexual confidence, as well as the longing Serenity expressed, reacting to the desires he held for her, Yugi set his hands on Serenity's legs, slowly sliding his cock inside of her vagina, the feeling instantly bringing pleasure to the auburn haired girl.

"Oh, Master..." Serenity let out, greatly enjoying the feel of Yugi's member slowly sliding into her pussy, enjoying the love and the pleasure that came with such actions.

And though Yugi felt similar, while he desired to take Serenity and make love to her, a small concern filled Yugi when he felt that his tip was rubbing against the symbol of her virginity, her hymen.

Though Yugi had already satisfied Téa, Mana and Rebecca, he didn't want to do anything to put Serenity in discomfort, where he took a moment to make sure the auburn haired girl knew what was going to happen and told her. "Serenity, since this is your first time it will hurt."

"I know, and I am prepared for it." Serenity said in reply, giving a sweet and loving smile as she told Yugi. "I know it'll hurt, but I also know that after the pain is over, we can focus on the love we share/hold for each other."

Comforted a little by Sernity's words and sensing her trust within him, Yugi nodded in reply as he then thrust forward, breaking Serenity's hymen, and taking her virginity, the action leaving Serenity gasping at the pain, showing her discomfort.

However, Serenity remained strong as she looked at Yugi and said. "It's ok, Master... It hurts, but I'm just happy that you show such care for me..."

"Please... keep going..." Serenity then let out, sliding her hips up and down a little, which brought a smile to Yugi's face, glad to see the auburn haired girl's devotion and endurance, causing Yugi to then build up a pace as he resumed making love to the auburn haired girl, starting softly at first and soon picking up his pace, the actions of which Serenity welcomed as she felt the pain of her virginity being taken quickly fade away, leaving an overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master...! Harder... Please do it harder... please don't tease me anymore...!" Serenity let out as she felt herself getting more aroused, expressing the same wild side she expressed when she and Mana made love, which would've surprised Yugi before accepting Serenity and the other girls as his loving slaves, but in his own state of arousal, Yugi gave a confident smile and nodded in reply.

"Anything for you, Serenity..." Yugi then said, acting on the request of his auburn haired slave girl, not only picking up the pace and continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of Serenity, filling her folds with his member, but Yugi just continued to show his love for Serenity, where the King of Games moved his head down and began to lick and suck along her breasts, adding to the pleasure Serenity was already experiencing.

"Master... Oh, Master, that's it...! I love it... I love you...!" Serenity moaned erotically, finding the longer she and Yugi made love, the more she wanted to be with him, desiring this wonderful feeling to last for long as it could, to truly accept her fate and be Yugi's slave.

And after an hour, Serenity soon felt she was at his limit, feeling her climax approaching, where the auburn haired girl was unable to contain her pleasure as she finally had her release.

"Oh, Master!" Serenity then screamed in ecstasy, feeling the pleasure consuming her, causing the auburn haired girl to wrap her arms, alongside her legs, tightly around her Master's body, holding Yugi close to her as she came, feeling her sexual fluids pour from her pussy and leaving Serenity with a blissful smile on her face.

With her climax over, Serenity remained on her back, panting softly as she looked upon Yugi with a warm smile., one Yugi shared as he remained atop Serenity, stroking her cheek gently as he asked. "How do you feel, Serenity?"

"I never thought my first time would be so wonderful..." Serenity let out in reply, before moving her head up and claiming Yugi's lips in a loving kiss.

"Thank you, my Maste, for everything." The auburn haired girl went on, continuing to express her love and her devotion toward the King of Games. "I'm so glad that I'm yours, now and forever."

With her heartfelt words expressed, Serenity then set her lips back on Yugi's, engaging him in another passionate kiss, one Yugi was more prepared for and returned, enjoying the moment he was sharing with Serenity, not only feeling the love she held for him, but he could feel the love he held for her, finding that he truly loved Serenity as he loved Téa and the other women in his life.

"It seems you enjoyed your time together." The two then heard Ishizu comment, her tone causing Yugi and Serenity to break from their kiss, finding Ishizu and Vivian by their side, with the Kung-fu Duelist positioned on top of the Egyptian woman, using her legs to part Ishizu's.

"Hope you saved some of that energy for us, my Master." Vivian added, her tone expressing her own longing and desire for their Master.

The sight of Ishizu and Vivian awaiting him caused Yugi's cock to twitch a little, before the King of Games acted on both his growing lusts, alongside his desire to show his love to his two remaining slaves, where he then approached the pair, set his hands on Ishizu's thighs, sending a growing excitement within the Egyptian woman, which was replaced with immediate pleasure when Ishizu felt Yugi's cock slide into her vagina.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master,you are making me so hot... so aroused... I want you... I want you so badly...!" Ishizu let out, loving the feelings of pleasure that filled her with Yugi's cock moving in and out of her folds, giving Ishizu more pleasure than she had known.

"And don't forget about me, my darling Master..." Vivian then cut in with a clear longing, moaning as she continued to feel Ishizu's sexy body continuing to press close to her, leaving the raven haired actress in a highly excited mood.

After a few more thrusts, Yugi, not wanting to disappoint or keep Vivian waiting too long, pulled his cock from out of Ishizu's folds and inserted his manhood inside of Vivian, instantly causing her to moan joyfully at the pleasure Ishizu and her other slave sisters had come to know.

"So good... so good, Master..." Vivian let out through her growing moans, not only finding pleasure with Yugi's cock filling her, but the continued feel of Ishizu's breasts and her body pressing against her own leaving both women moaning at the feeling, to the point Ishizu allowed herself to let loose, to get lost in the pleasure, where set her lips upon Vivian's and began to eagerly make out with the Kung-fu Duelist.

From his position, Yugi was glad, not only to see Vivian and Ishizu continuing to get along, but as he continued in making love to Vivian and feeling the walls of her pussy continuing to clamp around his cock, which caused Yugi to groan at the feeling, looking around him, Yugi saw Téa, Mana, Rebecca and Serenity pleasuring one another.

As he continued to make love to Vivian and Ishizu, pulling out of Vivian's pussy several minutes later in order to return the pleasure to Ishizu, the King of Games made sure to keep Vivian in the mood as he kept his left hand on her body, using it to give the Kung-fu Duelist's ass a small tease, surprising Vivian at Yugi's bold actions, but it also left her moaning in great joy and excitement, enjoying the continued sexual confidence that her Master was expressing.

Switching between Ishizu and Vivian, satisfying both women for ten minute intervals, after returning to Vivian, giving her all the love and pleasure he could, from her position however, Vivian's body was starting to shift around, acting to all the pleasure she had been through, where the raven haired actress knew that her time was coming close and that she would soon reach her limit.

"Master, your humble slave cannot contain herself... I'm close... I'm gonna cum...!" Vivian let out, feeling that between Yugi's cock filling her, alongside Ishizu's body continuing to sensually rub against her, she was going to climax any minute.

And finally, unable to hold back her pleasure, Vivian cried out as she had her orgasm.

"Master!" She cried loudly with her release, cumming all over Yugi's manhood in the process.

Removing his member from Vivian's pussy, the sight arousing Ishizu to see it was still erect, Ishizu could only give another deep moan when she felt Yugi's cock fill her, not minding that as Yugi spent the last few minutes making love to her that the satisfied form of Vivian remained on top of her, nuzzling herself against Ishizu's body a little.

"Master, you are brilliant... No... you are just perfect...!" Ishizu called out, which earned a small agreeing moan from Vivian.

"No complaints here... Our Master is perfect..." The raven haired actress then said as she remained on top of Ishizu, still recovering from her climax and not caring in the slightest to the position she was left in, with Yugi set behind her and Ishizu beneath, both making love between her.

For another half hour, Yugi and Ishizu remained in their respective positions, sweat dripped down and off of their bodies from pleasure and the sexual energy they were burning up, leaving both moaning at the feel of their climaxes coming closer and closer.

"Master, I can feel it... I'm going to cum... Your slave is cumming...!" Ishizu moaned in warning, her cries causing Yugi to nod and give off a groan, where he said in reply. "Same here, Ishizu..."

"I... I'm just sorry I just made you and Vivian wait so long..." Yugi had to say, which only warmed Ishizu and Vivian's hearts, both smiling at Yugi's clear care for them, which didn't go unnoticed by Téa and her other slave sisters, all feeling a similar love and care for their Master, with part of them desiring to show their love again in its most physical form.

But before acting on such feelings, Téa and the others remained back, allowing Yugi to enjoy the last few minutes of love he was sharing between himself and Ishizu.

"Master, I can't hold it... I'm close... I'm cumming...!" Ishizu moaned in warning, finding her body continuing to shift around frantically with each moment that passed, each thrust bringing her closer to her limit.

And feeling the same need for release himself, all Yugi could do was nod and groan in reply, wanting to give a more verbal response, but decided to ensure that the last few minutes with Ishizui would be the best, with the King of Games thrusting harder and deeper inside of Ishizu's pussy, continuing to do all he could to make the Egyptian woman cum.

From her Master, alongside Vivian's attentive pleasure on her, finding the raven haired actress rubbing, kissing and licking around her body, Ishizu found she couldn't hold out any longer.

"Yugi, you are my Master!" Ishizu let out with a massive cry as she climaxed, her folds clamping around her Master's cock, sending Yugi over the edge as he groaned loudly, cumming inside of Ishizu's pussy and causing her to cry out further from the feeling.

With their climaxes over, and having satisfied all his slaves Yugi removed his manhood from Ishizu and rolled onto his back, panting heavily after all the pleasure he had experienced, as well as all the energy he had used, before feeling a warmth all around him.

Looking over, Yugi found the girls all snuggling up to him, all expressing the same love and longing for him in their eyes and upon their faces, an expression he returned as he set his arms around Téa and Mana, holding them close as they rested on his chest.

"That was amazing." Mana commented, keeping the smile on her face as she continued to stare at Yugi with a devoted love and told him. "For the first time since I arrived in your world, I finally feel at home."

"I know exactly how you feel." Téa added, looking upon the young magician and their Master with the same love, before adding. "It feels as though we have all been alined with our destinies."

While Mana and the others agreed with Téa's words, Yugi showed his response as he set his head down, kissing Téa on the lips with a great love, emotions Téa happily returned, glad she could be with the man she loved, feelings of which her slave sisters shared, while looking forward as to what was to come.

-End Lemons-

Several days after Téa and the others had professed their love and their loyalty to Yugi, the lives of the girls, as well as the King of Games had changed.

While Téa remained with Yugi, acting as his official girlfriend in public, Mana and the other girls were given the same amount of love and affection from their Master whenever they were alone, always joyous whenever they got the chance to spend time with their Master.

And committing to his feelings and to the love he held for all six girls, Yugi not only moved out of his room from atop his grandfather's gaming shop and into Ishizu's apartment as to spend all the time he could with the women he loved, doing all he could to support their dreams.

But with their beloved always with them, Téa and the others already felt satisfied as they continued to devote themselves to the King of Games, making sure to put their love ahead of anything else.

And though their futures were still a little uncertain, knowing they had each other and their love, Yugi and the others were confident everything would resolve itself in the end, if anything, the future would only continue to shine for them all.

The End.


End file.
